Condenados
by Alejandra95
Summary: Están condenados a estar juntos hasta el fin de sus días, Inu No Taisho así lo impuso, ella una humana, el un youkai; el orgullo de ambos estará de por medio, pero quedara de su parte si estarán condenados a odiarse o amarse hasta el fin de sus días, ¿qué decidirán?
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Esta historia esta siendo publicada en Fanficslandia bajo el nombre de "Aleja", así que yo soy la autora de esta historia, por lo tanto me pertenece, si la ven en otro lado, avisenme porfa.

**Condenados/ (Sesshomaru&Kagome)**

Aclaro en esta historia, Kagome pertenece a la era Sengoku, ella no tiene conocimiento sobre la perla y esas cosas, además no conoce a Inuyasha, Sesshomaru y los demás, pues ella es una humana normal que vive en una aldea. Esta historia es ajena a todo lo relacionado con la perla...

Espero que les guste. Dejen sus opiniones porfa :)

**Condenados/ (Sesshomaru&Kagome)**

**CAPITULO 1.**

— ¡Absurdo! — Se escuchó el grito del youkai resonando por todo el castillo.

— No hay otra opción amo, esa es la condición para poder acceder a las tierras y el castillo que su padre impuso— le decía con temor su fiel sirviente.

Mi padre se debe estar revolcando en la tumba disfrutando este momento, como le podía hacer esto al gran Sesshomaru, tener que escoger como mujer a una humana, ¡maldita condición!, pero si no lo hacía las tierras y el castillo le pertenecerían a Inuyasha, su medio hermano, despreciable hanyou, símbolo de la infidelidad de su padre y la causa de que mi odio hacia los humanos creciera, y ahora mi padre me salía con semejante barbaridad, elegir a una humana como su mujer, era el peor de los castigos, ¡Humanos! Las palabras para definirlos serian: odio repugnancia, inferioridad, cobardía, debilidad, ¿qué hacen en este mundo?, no hacen más que fastidiar.

—Amo Sesshomaru, ¿qué hará al respecto?

No tendría elección, escoger a una mujer humana como mujer era la opción.

—Jaken, ¿Cuál es la aldea humana más cercana?

— A medio día se encuentra una aldea.

— Partiremos al amanecer.

— Como ordene, Amo Sesshomaru.

Su amo deberá unir su vida a una humana, un ser tan repugnante, su padre había sido muy cruel al imponer tal condición, acaso, pretendía que su hijo, el gran daiyoukai ¿se enamorara de una humana?, justo como el amo Sesshomaru había dicho anteriormente, ¡Absurdo!- eran los pensamientos de su fiel sirviente, Jaken.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Narra Kagome:

Me encontraba intentado pescar, pero como fallaba, esto de pescar definitivamente no era lo suyo, en los 18 años que llevaba de vida, jamás había podido pescar mas de un pez por día, pero hoy eso cambiaria, hoy será el día en que yo Kagome Higurashi pescaría mas de un pez, estaba segura lo lograría, era un reto y…

— Mi Niña, ¿Qué estas haciendo? —Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Azumi, a quien yo consideraba como mi madre, pues ella fue quien cuido de mí, cuando mis padres murieron a manos de un youkai hace 8 años, desde ese momento todos los de la aldea me han ayudado y siempre están cuidándome, pero nada se compara con el cariño recibido por Azumi, a quien yo llamaba madre.

—Madre, estoy intentando conseguir un pez, ya casi lo tengo— mis manos se encontraban sumergidas en el río, sentía al pez pasando por mis manos pero no podía agarrarlo, este parecía burlarse de mi.

—Eso veo, pero ya es medio día, es hora de comer— Me decía mi madre dedicándome esa sonrisa hermosa tan característica de ella, esa sonrisa que me hacia sentir segura.

—De acuerdo— le dije saliendo del río un poco resignada, pues no había podido conseguir el pez, pero no había de que preocuparse más tarde seguiría intentando.

De un momento a otro, los aldeanos se encontraban alterados y muy asustados, vi como en la entrada de la aldea, las mujeres hacían ¿fila?, ¿Que esta sucediendo?, escuche gritos, vi como la gente corría y lloraba, todos estaban muy nerviosos y asustados. Vi como Yuri caminaba hacia ese alboroto, Yuri es mi mejor amiga, ella ha estado conmigo desde que mis padres murieron, ella ha sido mi apoyo y mi pañuelo de lágrimas también.

—Espera Yuri, ¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunte muy confundida por la situación, además vi en sus ojos miedo y lagrimas, definitivamente algo grave esta ocurriendo.

—Kagome, un youkai ha entrado a la aldea, y esta mandando a formar a todas las mujeres a excepción de las niñas—me dijo con voz temblorosa.

—Pero, ¿Para que? — me encontraba muy confundida.

—No lo se, pero tenemos que hacer lo que dice, si no lo hacemos destruirá toda la aldea y nos matara a todos.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendidas, esto es grave, ¿matar a todos? ¡No!

—Madre…—la llame volteando mi cabeza hacia donde hace unos minutos se encontraba, pero no estaba, visualice su figura entre la fila de mujeres, ¿en que momento había ido hacia allá?...

—Camina Kagome, hay que ir— me dijo mi amiga sacándome de mis pensamientos y volviéndome a la realidad.

—S-Sí…— mi voz sonó entrecortada, ahora empezaba a sentir el miedo, ¿Qué quería ese youkai? Pero ya por el simple echo de ser un youkai nada bueno seria.

Al llegar a la entrada de la aldea pude divisar quien estaba sembrando el miedo cada uno de nosotros, el youkai era ¿un sapo verde?, abrí mis ojos sorprendida, el youkai por el cual todos los de la aldea estaban temblando media menos de un metro, ¿Qué significaba esto? Si ella quisiera lo podría mandar a volar de una patada, es que acaso ese youkai tendrá un ¿gran poder?, pues si es así su apariencia no va acorde con eso, el sapo media menos de un metro, su pico, y su gorro le daban una apariencia graciosa, reprimí lo mejor que pude una carcajada, pues todos se encontraban en un momento de tensión y la verdad no lo entendí

—Amo Sesshomaru, aquí están todas las mujeres de la aldea.

Esperen, ¿Amo Sesshomaru?, es que acaso había otro youkai, y efectivamente así era, vi como del árbol que se encontraba en la entrada de la aldea, bajaba un youkai con un porte elegante, alto, de cabello plateado, orejas puntiagudas, con dos franjas moradas en cada mejilla, una media luna en la frente y sus ojos dorados hermosos y fríos. Se podía sentir el miedo, se podía escuchar los llantos, y no era para menos, al verlo mi piel se erizo y mis piernas temblaron.

—Amo ya puede hacer su elección.

—Cállate Jaken— su voz fría y dura hicieron temblar a todos, incluyéndome, hasta el sapo verde se atemorizo.

Narra Sesshomaru:

Pasaba mis ojos por cada humana, pero lo único que percibía era su miedo y sus lagrimas, ¡repugnante!, como podría escoger entre grupo de humanas lloronas y miedosas, pero… No todas estaban llorando, una humana de ojos marrones y cabello negro, no estaba llorando, pude sentir su miedo, pero no lloraba, clave mis ojos en ella examinándola y pude percibir… ¿Valentía? Que ironía encontrándose en esta situación.

Narra Kagome:

Todas las mujeres lloraban, pero yo no, por muy fuerte que sea el youkai jamás le mostrare debilidad, es la promesa que me había echo cuando vi morir a mis padres. Vi como en las garras del youkai se teñían de un color verde, levanto su mano… ¿Apuntándome? Abrí mis ojos sorprendida, ahora sentía mucho miedo, vi como de sus dedos se desprendió un látigo del mismo color en que sus garras estaban teñidas y el látigo venia justo a mi, temí lo peor, pero vi la dirección que el látigo estaba tomando se dirigía hacia ¿mi muñeca? Y en menos de un segundo, esta se encontraba rodeada por el mismo, no sentí dolor hasta después de un segundo, sentía como el látigo quemaba mi piel, era como sentir el acido contra la piel, no, esto era peor, me contuve y ahogue un grito de dolor, la acción tomo menos de 5 segundos, dejando en mi muñeca una marca llena de sangre que seguramente tardaría que cicatrizar.

— ¿Qué significa esto? — No se como pude contener las lagrimas, pero sentía que estas no tardarían en salir.

—Te he escogido como mi mujer.

¿Qué?

— ¿Y eso que significa? — no entendía el significado de sus palabras pero sabia que estas no significaban nada bueno.

—Humana tonta, lo que el Amo Sesshomaru quiere decir es que te ha escogido como su mujer, ahora le perteneces— esta vez quien hablo fue el sapo.

¿Qué le pertenezco?, ¿Su mujer?, ¿Por qué?

—Vendré por ti al amanecer, no intentes escapar, si lo haces te encontrare y matare a todos los aldeanos frente a tus ojos, si te rehúsas a venir también matare a todos, incluyéndote— Me amenazó de manera fría y sin mas que decir ni darme tiempo de replicar, se marchó.

Me encontraba en un estado Shock, procesando las palabras que el youkai me había dicho, "_vendré por ti al amanecer, no intentes escapar, si lo haces te encontrare y matare a todos los aldeanos frente a tus ojos, si te rehúsas a venir también matare a todos, incluyéndote"_ , de pasar a pescar en un río ahora me encontraba con mi muñeca ensangrentada y con la noticia de que ahora le pertenecía a un youkai cruel, frío y sin compasión, ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿Huir?, ¡no podía!, ¿negarse? ¡Tampoco podía! sentí la mirada de los aldeanos, me miraban con tristeza y cierta lastima, los ignore y busque con la mirada a mi madre, no me di cuenta que se encontraba al frente mío, llorando como nunca, no pude aguantar mas y rompí en llanto mientras corría a sus brazos, tenia mucho miedo, ¿Qué iba a ser de su vida ahora?

—Shh' tranquila mi niña, todo va a estar bien— sus intenciones de tranquilizarme eran en vano, yo me encontraba muy nerviosa y mis lagrimas no parecían querer cesar.

—No madre, nada va a estar bien, viste todo lo que paso, no hay marcha atrás, estoy condenada— le dije despegándome de sus brazos y mirándola fijamente, intentado encontrar en sus ojos seguridad pero no había, solo miedo.

—Mi niña, Kagome, encontraremos una solución.

—No madre no hay nada que se pueda hacer, ya escuchaste, si intento huir o negarme, los matara a todos y yo no pienso permitir eso, tendré que aceptar mi destino.

—No, mi niña quizás…

—No, madre ¡Basta!, ¡Mira mi muñeca!, ¡Estoy condenada! Siempre ha sido así desde que mis padres murieron, ¡Estoy condenada y para siempre! —mi llanto se hizo más amargo al recordar la manera que murieron mis padres, y cerré mis ojos con fuerza, y un nuevo sentimiento creció en mi, ¡odio!, ¡Youkais!, ¡Los odio!

Sentí los brazos de mi madre y de mi mejor amiga rodeándome, dándome apoyo y protección, pero ¿Para que? Ya no tenia caso.

—Condenada—fueron mis últimas palabras antes de que todo me diera vuelta y se pusiese negro, sintiendo un gran vacío.


	2. Chapter 2

**Condenados/ (Sesshomaru&Kagome)**

**CAPITULO 2.**

Narra Kagome:

Sentí mis parpados pesados y con mucho esfuerzo logre abrirlos encontrándome en mi cabaña, acaso, ¿todo había sido un mal sueño? Tenía la esperanza de que así fuera, ¡mi muñeca!, cerré mis ojos y levante mi brazo a la altura de mis ojos, despacio muy despacio los abrí, con esperanza de que esta se encontrara intacta y sin ningún rasguño pero no, esta estaba cubierta por una venda perfectamente colocada, pensé que quizás me había echo algún daño sin darme cuenta y mi madre me vendo para que esa herida que me hubiese echo no se infectara, quite la venda con sumo cuidado, las lagrimas que salieron sin permiso, un dolor punzante en mi cabeza y el ardo de mi muñeca me trajeron a la realidad, nada había sido un mal sueño, todo había sido una cruel realidad.

— Mi niña, ya despertaste, ¿cómo te sientes? — escuche hablar a mi madre pero no preste atención a sus palabras, mi mente estaba ida y mis ojos clavados en mi muñeca, esta no sangraba, pero se veía claramente la marca alrededor de esta dando la impresión de una pulsera.

— Kagome… — sentí como alguien me movían suavemente intentado traerme al presente.

— Madre…— susurre ya vuelta en si y consiente.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

¿Cómo me siento?,que podía sentir en este momento, el dolor inundaba su ser, pero intentaría disimularlo por su madre, no quería preocuparla mas de lo que estaba.

— Bien, supongo, aunque tengo algo de hambre— Mentí con la única intención de hacerle creer que me encontraba muy normal.

— Me lo suponía, así fui a conseguir estas frutas para ti, ¿adivina que?, conseguí muchas manzanas, como sé que es tu fruta favorita— Me dijo extendiendo la misma.

— Oh, muchas gracias madre — Le dije aceptando la manzana.

— Mi niña, te has quitado la venda de la muñeca — dijo posando su mirada en mi muñeca descubierta.

— Eh… Si, es que necesitaba ver algo — Mis ojos se habían cristalizado, así que rápidamente agache mi cabeza, no quería que mi madre me viera llorar, tenía que mostrarle una actitud fuerte sin importar las circunstancias, reteniendo mis lagrimas y con una media sonrisa observe a mi madre.

— La vendare de nuevo — dijo agarrando la venda y colocándomela con suma delicadeza pero a la vez segura y perfecta, solo como ella lo sabía hacer.

— Gracias, Madre voy a dar una vuelta, regresare pronto

— Mucho cuidado mi niña

Salí de la cabaña, pegándole un mordisco a la manzana, sentía la mirada de los aldeanos sobre mí, es que no disimulaban, mis pasos eran lentos y mi mirada un poco perdida, inconscientemente llegue a la orilla del río que atravesaba la aldea, me agache observando mi reflejo en esta, ¿Qué iba a hacer de mi vida de ahora en adelante? La media luna que se posaba en el cielo oscuro también daba su reflejo en el río, esa media luna que le hacia recordar al youkai que sin ninguna compasión ah condenado mi vida, ¿ser su mujer? Aun no entendió del todo esas palabras, al parecer el youkai necesitaba una mujer humana, pero ¿para que?, será que… ¿Me matara?... ese pensamiento me aterrorizaba, yo no quiero morir aun, siento que aun tengo cosas por hacer, experiencias que vivir, el amor,… me iría de este mundo sin conocer el amor verdadero, eso era decepcionante, pero ¿que podía hacer ahora? Si el youkai no la mataba, ¿Qué iba a hacer conmigo?, no puedo hacer nada al respecto, me hace sentir inútil e impotente… ¿Luchar?, ¡absurdo! Ese youkai se veía y se sentía demasiado fuerte, el tan solo pensar en el hacia mi piel erizarse, pero debía admitirlo el youkai era muy atractivo, sus ojos dorados fue lo primero que llamo mi atención, ojos dorados hermosos pero portadores de frialdad, siempre pensé que los ojos son la ventana del alma, entonces el alma de ese youkai debe der fría, cruel, despiadada...Esa es la vida que le esperaría ahora, ¿una vida fría, despiadada, acompañada de la crueldad?

— _¡Mamá, no te mueras, no me dejes sola!_— _le suplicaba una niña de 8 años a su madre._

— _Nunca te dejare sola hija, en donde quiera que este te protegeré, lo prometo._

Mamá, por que faltaste a esa promesa, ¡Dijiste que siempre me protegerías! Porque me dejas sola, ¿Por qué permites que me ocurra esto?, ¿Por qué mamá, porque?, lagrimas amargas como la noche bajaban una tras otra, aceptando el destino que me esperaba…

Miraba los peces nadar tranquilamente y recordé el reto del medio día, debía atrapar un pez, solo uno, pues en la mañana muy temprano ya había conseguido uno y el reto era conseguir dos pez por día, me introduje en el río, la corriente apenas se sentía y la profundidad que este poseía no era de que preocuparse pues me llegaba a las rodillas, primer intento fallido, el pez siempre conseguía filtrase entre mis manos y escapar, segundo intento fallido, tercer, cuarto, quinto, sexto intento fallido, empezaba a exasperarme pero seguiría intentando, ser persistente era lo mío, además quizás esta sea la ultima vez que intente pescar, ¡lo logre! Daba pequeños saltitos en el agua, muy feliz, tenia al pez entre mis manos, ya sabia yo que lo lograría, pero lo deje ir, no me gustaba ver a los animales sufrir, así como tampoco a las personas.

— Se libre pez…Libre — susurro mezclado con tristeza y pequeñas lágrimas.

— Kagome…— Escuche como me llamaban, es la voz de mi mejor amiga…

— Yuri…

— ¿Cómo te sientes amiga?, me asuste mucho cuando te desmayaste

—Siento haberte preocupado, pero tranquila estoy bien— le dije con la cabeza en alto, lamentándose, no iban a cambiar las cosas.

— Si te encuentro mucho mejor, Amiga ¿que harás ahora?

— No hay nada que pueda hacer Yuri, solo aceptar mi destino.

— ¿No te veré más amiga?— los ojos de Yuri ya estaban derramando lagrimas.

— Bueno no lo se, pero espero que no sea así— la abrace fuertemente, quizás este sea el ultimo abrazo. — Quizás el youkai no es tan malo y me deje venir a visitarlos—

— Kagome, yo también vi al youkai, estaba ahí, sabes bien que lo que dices es mentira, deberías huir antes del amanecer.

— Escuchaste su amenaza Yuri, el youkai no parecía mentir, y no pienso arriesgar la vida de todos, ya me resigne.

— Eso no es propio de ti.

— ¿Y que puedo hacer?

— Te voy a extrañar mucho, prometo todas las noches rezar por ti.

— Lo ultimo que dijiste no me agrado, ¡no me voy a morir! — le exclame mientras le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa, Yuri mi mejor amiga, la iba a extrañar demasiado.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

—Jaken, ya tengo a la mujer humana, así que por ende las tierras del Oeste me pertenecen —un youkai de ojos dorados y media luna en su frente se encontraba recostado en un árbol, sintiendo como la brisa jugaba con su cabellera plateada.

— Emm, bueno amo, se me paso decirle algo — el temor de su sirviente eran evidente, rezaba para que su amo no lo matara ante el error que había cometido.

— ¿Cómo que se te paso decirme algo?, ¡habla! — la tranquilidad en que hace momentos el youkai vivía se esfumo ante las palabras del sapo.

— Amo lo siento mucho, la condición que su padre impuso para que las tierras del Oeste le pertenezca es que debe tener a una humana como mujer, pero debe marcarla para que ante los ojos de todos sepan que es su mujer, y también debe protegerla ante cualquier peligro, debe velar por su seguridad, amo siento mucho que se me haya olvidado decirle, le prometo que no volverá a suceder y…—una roca que estrello contra su cara corto sus palabras de manera abrupta, el youkai ya había escuchado suficiente y se encontraba realmente molesto como para que escuchar los lamentos de su sirviente.

— Claro que no volverá a suceder, de lo contrario te matare — le hablo con el ceño fruncido y de manera fría a Jaken, su sirviente era un incompetente.

¿Marcarla?, ¿Protegerla?, esta vez mi padre ha pasado el límite, no le era suficiente con tener a una mujer humana, ¡Marcarla! Eso significaría unir mi vida con la humana hasta que alguno de los dos muera, e incluso cuando la humana muera debo esperar 200 años para poder volver a marcar a otra mujer, y para completar mi mala suerte tengo que protegerla, ¡Maldición!, padre espero que estés feliz, ¡lo conseguiste!, lograste condenar mi vida.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

La noche se sentía triste, se podía sentir la melancolía y lastima en toda la aldea, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, pero se encontraban todos asustados, pues quien sabe que decidiría Kagome, muchos querían que se fuera con el youkai no les importaba lo que pasara con ella, solo les importaba su propia vida, otros querían que se fuera con el youkai pero sentía tristeza y lastima por la vida de Kagome y unos muy pocos, querían que huyera, no querían ver como la vida de Kagome era destruida, para ellos, la vida de Kagome era mas importante que la suya, pero para aclarar la situación, esas personas muy pocas, eran su madre y su mejor amiga.

Narra Kagome:

— Madre, ya volví— Anuncie entrando a la cabaña, viendo como mi madre lloraba amargamente.

— ¡Kagome, huye! —Me gritó, por el sonido de su voz supe que era una orden.

— ¿Qué dices madre?, ¡No!, No pienso huir.

— Es una orden Kagome, ¡huye!

— Madre, ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a huir, sabiendo que ese youkai los va a matar a todos?, además ya tengo 18 años, ya tengo la edad para tomar mis decisiones.

— Lo se, pero no quiero ver como tu vida es destruida.

— No hay nada que hacer, he tomado mi decisión, iré con el — Mi voz sonaba un tanto entrecortada, pues retener las lagrimas es un trabajo duro, pero estaba decidida. —Además aquí hay niñas, no puedo permitir como su vida se les vaya en mano de un youkai.

— Kagome…— el llanto de mi madre se hizo más fuerte, me partía el alma verla así.

— Hey no llores, imagínate que me voy de viaje por mucho tiempo, pero que voy a estar bien— intentaba consolarla, la abrace fuertemente acariciando su cabello.

— La gente cuando se va de viaje por mucho tiempo, envía cartas.

— Entonces te enviare cartas, lo prometo— Era una promesa y la cumpliría. —Pero tienes que leerlas con Yuri—le sonríe intentado demostrarle que estaba bien.

— Lo prometo.

— Bien, ahora a dormir— nos recostamos en el futón, la verdad como lo extrañaría no era el mejor futón del mundo, pero era súper cómodo. —Bien madre, mi viaje comienza muy temprano, al amanecer, no te vayas a despertar, estaré bien.

— Pero si no me despierto no me darás el abrazo y beso de despedida.

— Por eso te lo daré ahora— le di un beso en la mejilla y la abrace fuertemente, sentí como las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, pero no lo permitiría tenia que demostrar una imagen fuerte ante su madre.

— Mucha suerte mi niña, nunca olvides que te quiero mucho, sé que no soy tu madre biológica pero yo te quiero como a una hija, eres especial Kagome— esas palabras me tocaron el alma y las guardaría en mi memoria para nunca olvidarlas.

— Tu siempre serás mi segunda mamá y eso nunca cambiara, te quiero— sin poder evitarlo una lagrima escapo, rodando lentamente por mi mejilla.

— No llores mi niña, eso hace mas amarga las despedida.

— Tienes razón, Buenas noches madre.

— Buenas noches mi niña.

Hace mucho tiempo que no dormía con mi madre, pero esta parecía ser la última vez, Azumi es un ángel, no hay un ser tan especial y cariñoso como ella, agradezco que se haya cruzado en mi camino, la extrañaría mucho, pero intentaría no ser esta la última vez. Mis parpados poco a poco se fueron cerrados sumiéndome en un sueño profundo hasta el siguiente día, donde "su vida nueva" empezaría.

Espero que les haya gustado *-*


	3. Chapter 3

**Condenados/ (Sesshomaru&Kagome)**

**CAPITULO 3.**

— _Mamá, ¿qué es el amor?_

— _Bueno pequeña, el amor es un sentimiento hermoso, que todas las personas son capaces de sentir y es más hermoso cuando este es correspondido._

— _¿Crees que yo algún día pueda sentir el amor?_

— _El amor esta en todos lados, además ¿tú me quieres? _

— _Claro que si mamá, y a papá también._

— _Bueno, eso ya es sentir amor._

Narra Kagome:

— Mamá…— susurre con la mirada perdida en el techo, de pronto sentía como la luz se filtraba a través de las ventanas, el amanecer anunciaba que el youkai no tardaría en venir, la sensación de miedo y nervios me invadió, pero debía darse prisa y alistarse, no quería llegar tarde ante ellos, pudiendo provocar que el youkai se comportara de manera violenta, con la frialdad que había demostrado era suficiente para hacerme estremecer. Me coloque mi kimono morado con flores blanca, era muy sencillo y eso lo hacia ver hermoso, es mi kimono favorito, es el regalo que mi madre me dio cuando cumplí los 18, quizás este me traiga buena suerte.

Al salir de la cabaña, para mi suerte no había nadie, pues era muy temprano, pude apreciar a los dos youkais en la entrada de la aldea, el sapo por la mirada que me dirigía parecía estar molesto y el de cabellera plateada tenía su mirada clavada en el amanecer.

— ¡Humana, llegas tarde! — Me replico el sapo.

¿Llego tarde?, pero si apenas esta amaneciendo.

— Lo siento — No valía la pena discutir con alguien que desde ya, parecía ser muy testarudo.

— Vámonos — decía el youkai de cabellera plateada, si así lo llamaba pues aun no sabia su nombre.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — Pregunte, sin obtener respuesta.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Calculo yo, que llevábamos unas dos o tres horas caminando, aun no sabia hacia donde me dirigía, para ser sincera no sabia nada, ¡nada!, no sabias sus nombres, no sabia que significaba aquello de ser su mujer, no sabia que iba a pasar conmigo ahora, ¿donde iba a vivir?, y el echo de no saber nada me exasperaba, moría de ganas por preguntar, pero el youkai de cabellera plateada me inspiraba miedo, pero…. ¡el sapo!, este no inspiraba ni una pizca de temor.

— Hey sapo, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

— ¿Sapo? ¡Mucho más respeto niña!, no tienes idea de quien soy, yo soy un gran youkai, mi nombre es Jaken pero para ti señor Jaken— su timbre de voz realmente resonaba en mis oídos, el sapo era muy chillón.

— Si no te llamaba por tu nombre es por que no lo sabia, y mi nombre no es niña ni mucho menos humana, Kagome, ese es mi nombre — realmente me molestaba que es sapo o "señor Jaken" se refiriera a mí de esa manera.

— Ash, saber tu nombre me es indiferente.

— Entonces, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? — le pregunte ignorando su ultimo comentario, lo que menos quería era entrar en discusión.

— Ya que, pregunta.

— ¿Qué significa todo esto?, no entiendo nada, ¿a donde me llevan?

— Pensé que ayer te había quedado claro, pero que se puede esperar de una humana, el padre del amo Sesshomaru dejo las tierras del Oeste a nombre de mi amo pero con una condición la cual era que el amo Sesshomaru debe tener como mujer a una humana.

— Pero, ¿Por qué yo?

— El hecho de que el amo te haya escogido a ti es indiferente.

— Aun no comprendo del todo, y ahora, ¿qué va a pasar conmigo?, ya que el youkai tenga sus tierras y todo lo demás, me dejaran en paz.

— No seas ingenua niña, el padre del amo también impuso que debes vivir en el castillo como la mujer del amo Sesshomaru.

— ¿y que pasa si me niego?

— Mueres — esta vez quien hablo fue… ¿Cómo es que lo llamaba el sapo?, ¿amo Sesshomaru?, su voz fría y cortante me estremecieron ¿y ahora que? ¿Esa será mi vida ahora? Vivir en un castillo repleto de youkais, ¿me meterán en un calabozo hasta morir?, ¿así acabara mi vida?, mis ojos amenazaban con botar lagrimas, quizás era lo mejor, así podría reunirme con mis padres; "_hija no importa en la situación en la que te encuentres, lucha siempre lucha por salir adelante"_, recordé las palabras de mi papá y tome una decisión, limpie la lagrima que escapo por mi mejilla prometiendo que esta seria la ultima que derramaría, lucharía por salir de esta situación, lo haría por mis padres, por mi madre, por Yuri y por mi, así no acabara mi vida, seré fuerte y luchare, ¿debilidad? No la mostrare.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Llevábamos medio día caminando sumidos en silencio, las piernas empezaban a dolerme, ¿Cuándo llegaríamos al dichoso castillo? Y como si mi pregunta fuese escuchada la respuesta apareció ante mí, visualizando un enorme castillo y para ser sincera era hermoso, con un toque de sutileza y elegancia, sin poder evitarlo mis ojos brillaron ante tal belleza, caminamos por un camino de piedras que nos conducía a lo que según yo era la puerta principal, mi cabeza se encontraba girada a la derecha mis ojos estaban clavados en el enorme jardín admirando la belleza de este, estaba muy bien cuidado, su verde grama podada a la perfección, y las flores no podían faltar, se podían apreciar las flores de todo tipo, rosas, margaritas, orquídeas, tulipanes, eran algunas de las que pude reconocer.

— Amo Sesshomaru, sea usted bienvenido— la voz de los youkais que se encontraban custodiando la entrada principal, hizo que despegara mi vista de aquel hermoso jardín, llamando mi atención, uno de los youkais me miro atentamente parecía examinarme con la mirada haciendo que me intimidara, poseía una cabellera verde muy larga y parecía ser sedosa, alto, de tez blanca pero no pálida, sus garras afiladas y sus ojos también eran verdes haciendo juego con su cabello, por otra parte, el otro youkai, era de cabellera morada, también muy alto, con tez blanca pero llegando a ser pálida, pude apreciar que sus garras poseían pequeñas líneas rojas, y sus ojos rojos; ambos portadores de una espada.

— Takashi, ¿todo en orden? — pregunto Sesshomaru, si ya sabia su nombre.

— Si amo, no hubo ningún inconveniente en su ausencia— así que Takashi era el nombre del youkai de cabellera verde.

— Amo, disculpe mi curiosidad pero, ¿quién es la humana que lo acompaña?

— Hmph, Ryo reúne a todos en la sala principal, hare un anuncio.

— Como ordene— y Ryo era el nombre del youkai de cabellera morada.

¿Anuncio?, me pregunto ¿Cuál será?, creo que tiene algo que ver conmigo, bueno no me sorprende si así es, estoy preparada para lo que viene.


	4. Chapter 4

**Condenados/ (Sesshomaru&Kagome)**

**CAPITULO 4.**

Narra Kagome:

La sala principal era muy elegante, con grandes ventanales, cortinas de seda color beige, las paredes de un color amarillo suave y los muebles blancos le daban un aire elegante y suave a la vez, ¿Cómo un youkai tan frío y despiadado podría tener tan buenos gustos? No, no creo que esto sea obra de ese youkai, la sala empezaba a llenarse de youkais de todos tipos, altos, bajos, viejos, jóvenes, de cabelleras blancas, moradas, verdes, azules, negras, rojas, de ojos azules, verdes, rojos, negros, morados… Y todos se veían realmente fuertes, no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa y sentir algo de miedo, era la primera vez que veía y estaba entre tantos youkais, pero me repuse rápidamente.

— Amo Sesshomaru ya estamos todos.

— Bien, todos saben la condición que mi padre impuso, así que esta humana es mi mujer— dijo mientras agarraba mi brazo fuertemente posicionándome al frente. — El que le llegue a hacer daño, pagara las consecuencias— hablo a la vez que unas de sus manos se posicionaba en el mango de una de las espadas que se encontraban en su cintura; sus palabras me sorprendieron, ¿me esta protegiendo?, ¿acaso a el youkai le importa lo que me suceda?, Simplemente no entendía. — ¿Entendieron? — el silencio invadió el lugar, nadie se atrevía ni siquiera a murmurar, y hasta pude apreciar cierto temor por parte de los youkais; lo que me extraño es que ninguno me miraba con desprecio.

— Aceptare su silencio como un si, retírense— los youkais fueron despejando el lugar, dejando solo en esta, a Sesshomaru y a mi, nuevamente, ya parecía costumbre, el miedo y los nervios me invadieron. — Humana— me molestaba de manera sobrehumana que me llamaran así, estuve a punto de replicarle pero me contuve y deje que prosiguiera. — Como Jaken te dijo, vivirás en el castillo, obedecerás mis órdenes, y por tu bien espero que no me causes problemas, ¿entendiste? — y de manera fría sentencio.

— S-Si— le dije, sin poder evitar que mi voz sonara entrecortada, el miedo era evidente y eso me molesto.

— ¡Akira!

— Dígame amo Sesshomaru— la youkai apareció enseguida ante el llamado del youkai, haciendo una reverencia mostrando respeto.

— Hazte cargo de la humana— sin más que decir se marcho, dejándome sola con la youkai.

— Bienvenida al castillo señorita…

— Kagome.

— Señorita Kagome, mi nombre es Akira y estaré a su servicio, si me permite la llevare a su habitación— me hablo de una manera muy respetuosa y cortés, me extraño su comportamiento pero supuse que era por lo que el youkai había dicho anteriormente o quizás esta youkai no odiaba a los humanos pero solo quizás.

Salimos de la sala principal, encontrándome con unas majestuosas escaleras de un color blanco, similar al color de las perlas, realmente elegante, pero eran muchas, al subir el ultimo escalón tuve que dar un respiro, las escaleras cansaban, me encontraba en un pasillo largo con 1, 2,3… ¡8 puertas! Todas color madera, pero ¿Por qué tantas?

— Señorita Akira, ¿porque tantas puertas?

— Este es el pasillo real, aquí se encuentran las habitaciones las personas más importantes del castillo, es decir, la del amo Sesshomaru, la del señor Jaken, la de usted y cuando llegue el momento también habitara en este pasillo la descendencia del amo.

¿Personas más importantes?, y ¿yo era de una de ellas?, eso si no me lo esperaba; ¿Descendencia?, ¿quien en su cinco sentidos quisiera estar con ese youkai? Solamente alguien de su misma personalidad o una mujer que este verdaderamente enamorada para soportar y quizás hasta entender la personalidad fría y distante del youkai…

— Esta es su habitación señorita— me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos, me encontraba en la entrada de la habitación, quede sorprendida, la habitación era color azul cielo dándole un aire de tranquilidad, a la derecha estaba una mesita, con su silla y con un espejo, a la izquierda se encontraba un… ¿Qué es eso?, parecía un futón pero este era mas alto parecía estar sobre una base, se veía sumamente suave y cómodo, la habitación tenia una ventana, pero esta era grande, tanto que yo cabía por ella, adornada por unas cortinas blancas.

— Señorita Kagome, ¿le gusta?

— Si señorita Akira, es hermosa.

— Oh, por favor dígame Akira nada más, usted no tiene por qué llamarme así.

— Solo si usted me llama Kagome solamente— le sonreí brindándole confianza.

— Pero, usted es la mujer del amo, debo expresarle respeto.

— Como si yo quisiera ser la mujer de ese youkai, estoy aquí por amenaza de muerte.

— Oh, como lo siento, pero ya me lo suponía.

— No importa, entonces ¿me dirás solo Kagome?

— Si así usted lo desea, así será.

— Entonces muchas gracias Akira.

Esta humana es muy extraña, a pesar de que dijo que esta aquí por amenaza de muerte, ella lo toma con mucha tranquilidad, ¿Por qué el amo Sesshomaru la habrá escogido?, ¿Tendrá algo especial?, no lo creo, quizás solo eligió a una humana cualquiera para obtener las tierras lo más pronto posible, pero igual me agrada esta humana, nunca le tuve desprecio a los humanos y ella es muy simpática, es diferente, definitivamente su estancia aquí va a dar grandes sorpresas – pensaba Akira muy extrañada por la actitud de Kagome pero a la vez feliz por conocer a una persona diferente.

— Oye Akira, ¿qué es esto? — le pregunte sentada en aquello que parecía un futón.

— Es una cama— me dijo regalándome una sonrisa.

— ¿Cama? — jamás había escuchado esa palabra.

— Si, una cama, los humanos no la conocen por que estas son muy costosas y ningún humano, ni siquiera los reyes, están en la capacidad de adquirirlas solo los youkai más poderosos de la región.

Me quede muda ante lo que decía Akira, ¿solo los youkais más poderosos? Eso quiere decir que me encuentro en el castillo de uno de los youkais más poderoso de la región y también quiere decir que hay otros youkais como Sesshomaru, la sola idea me aterraba solo esperaba que esos youkais tuviesen una personalidad ¿agradable? Si así podría decirlo.

— Kagome, esa puerta es el baño, y este es tu armario— el armario estaba repleto de kimonos, de todos los colores y finas telas, bordados a la perfección.

— Los kimonos están preciosos.

— ¿De verdad le gustan? Yo los hice— pude apreciar brillos en sus ojos, al parecer se sentía orgullosa y la verdad es que tenia muy buenos gustos.

— Si Akira son hermosos.

— Muchas gracias Kagome, bueno te dejo para que te des un baño, al rato vuelvo para ver si se te ofrece algo.

— Esta bien, gracias— la verdad estaba impresionada por el trato de la youkai, pensaba que todos los youkais eran despiadados y odiaban a los humanos, pero ella parecía apreciarme, además me trataba con mucho cariño, pensaba en el echo de que podíamos ser amigas y esa idea no me molestaba y quizás y solos quizás estar aquí no sea tan malo como pensaba. Me metí en el baño, sumergiendo en el agua tibia que esta me brindaba, estaba muy relajada y por un momento olvide todo lo malo, pero el recuerdo de mi madre y Yuri vino a mi mente, sintiendo tristeza. Pase unos treinta minutos bañándome, envuelta en una toalla me dirigí al armario, no sabia que ponerme, había montones de kimonos y todos eran preciosos que se me hacia difícil escoger, finalmente me decidí por uno azul claro con pequeñas flores rosadas una vez que me vestí me recosté en eso que Akira llamo "cama", esta era muy cómoda y suave tentándote a no levantarte; en eso mi estomago gruño recordándome que no había comido nada en todo el día y la verdad empezaba a sentir hambre; en eso escuche como tocaban la puerta.

— Adelante.

— Kagome vengo a ver si se te ofrece algo.

— Akira tengo algo de hambre, ¿sabes donde puedo conseguir comida?

— Oh, bueno faltan unas tres horas para la cena, así que te puedo traer algo de fruta mientras tanto.

— Si, esta bien, pero dime, ¿donde la consigo? No quiero molestar a nadie.

— Yo se la traigo, es mi deber.

— De acuerdo— dije resignada.

Akira tardo menos de cinco minutos, me había traído unas manzanas que suerte, mi fruta favorita, me las comí todas y no se si era hambre o que estaban muy sabrosas.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Me encontraba apreciando el atardecer, pase toda la tarde en la habitación mirando por la ventana, esta tenia una vista hermosa, desde la ventana se podía apreciar el jardín, también me di cuenta de que mas allá del jardín empezaba un bosque, también, muy hermoso, sentí ganas de ir hacia allá pero ya estaba anocheciendo, mi estomago gruño y nuevamente sentí hambre, pero esperaría que la llamaran para ir a cenar, bueno eso suponía que la iban a llamar y como si fuese escuchada, la puerta fue tocada.

— Adelante.

— Kagome, la cena esta lista, ven conmigo para dirigirte al comedor.

Me levante y la seguí, bajamos las escaleras y atravesamos lo que a mi me pareció ser dos salas inmensas, para llegar al comedor, mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y no era por el tamaño del comedor y lo elegante de este, sino por que en la cabecera del comedor estaba ese youkai de ojos dorados, fríos e inexpresivos, Sesshomaru, y a su izquierda estaba Jaken, acaso cenaría con los youkais, nunca me lo imagine, pensé y desee con cenar sola, pero mi deseo no fue concedido.

— Kagome, siéntese a la derecha del amo Sesshomaru— eso era lo que me faltaba, no era suficiente con cenar con el youkai sino que también estaría cerca de él, eso me causaba escalofríos, pero me tranquilice, me senté y me repuse. Unos youkais entraron al comedor con tres platos, uno para cada uno, la comida se veía exquisita, quise comer de una vez pero el youkai me intimidaba, ni siquiera me atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, vi como el sapo empezaba a comer así que decidí imitarlo, la comida estaba realmente deliciosa, la cena paso sumida en silencio y yo no me atrevía a romperlo, en realidad desde que pusieron la comida frente a mi, no despegue la vista de este. Sentí como Sesshomaru se paraba del comedor, provocando que lo mirara y este también me miro, la mirada más fría e inexpresiva jamás antes vista, su mirada tan penetrante hizo que clavara mis ojos en la comida nuevamente; una vez que este se marcho le pregunte al sapo.

— Jaken, ¿Sesshomaru siempre es así tan callado, distante y frío?

— Si, así es su personalidad, y para ti amo Sesshomaru y señor Jaken, ¡más respeto!

— Aja, si como digas— le dije indiferentemente, no iba a obedecer las ordenes del sapo.

— Termine de comer, ¿que hago con el plato?

— Déjalo ahí, el servicio se encarga de recogerlo.

— Pero yo puedo llevarlo.

— ¡Como crees! Ese es el trabajo del servicio, ¡debes comportare como la mujer del amo! — definitivamente a el sapo le fascinaba gritarme.

— De acuerdo— me pare de la mesa, dispuesta a ir a mi habitación para descansar, y la verdad es que daba gracias por dormir en una habitación y no en un calabozo como pensaba. Cuando este apunto de abrir la puerta, Akira me detuvo.

— Kagome, el amo Sesshomaru desea verte.

Mis ojos demostraban sorpresa, y el miedo se hizo evidente, olvide por completo la promesa, tenia mucho miedo, Akira me esta llevando a la habitación de Sesshomaru, ¿para que me quiere? No puede evitar preguntarme, mis piernas temblaban y si tuviese que hablar seguro que mi voz sonara entrecortada, mi corazón latía fuertemente, y en menos de lo que pensé me encontraba frente a la habitación de Sesshomaru.

Gracias por sus comentarios y a todos los que leen *-*


	5. Chapter 5

**Condenados/ (Sesshomaru&Kagome)**

**CAPITULO 5.**

Narra Sesshomaru:

Sentía su presencia y su miedo desde el otro lado de la puerta, espere unos minutos para que la tocara, pero nada ocurría, ¿es que acaso tendría que ir por ella?, ¡absurdo!, lo quiera o no, la humana tendrá que entrar, en eso escuche como tocaban la puerta suavemente como queriendo no ser escuchada.

— Adelante.

Seguida de mi orden, se abrió la puerta lentamente haciendo presencia la humana, no tenía mí vista en ella, pero sabía que tenía su mirada clavada en el suelo, aprecie que había dejado la puerta abierta.

— Cierra la puerta— le ordene con mi acostumbrada voz fría e inexpresiva, ella obedeció.

Narra Kagome:

En el momento en que me mando a cerrar la puerta mis piernas temblaron, pero ¡ya basta! Se supone que no mostraría debilidad ante el youkai, así que subí mi mirada posándola en el, el por su parte se encontraba sentado en el marco de la ventana y su mirada serena posada en la noche oscura.

— ¿Qué quieres? — reuní mucho valor, para que mi voz sonara normal y hasta un poco dura. Formulada mi pregunte, el silencio invadió la habitación, y ahora que me fijo, su habitación era mucho más grande que la mía, las paredes color azul morado, color similar a la media luna que portaba en su frente, la cama era muy grande y sin exagerar cambian cuatro personas en esta, una ventana grande con unas cortinas de seda color azul; volviendo a la realidad, el youkai no me hablaba y hasta parecía ignorarme, eso hizo que me molestara considerablemente.

— Mi padre— finalmente hablo — impuso otra condición, debo marcarte— no entendía el significado de sus palabras, pero como estaban las cosas, pensé que no era nada bueno.

— ¿Marcar?, ¿qué significa eso?

En señal de respuesta se paro de la ventana y se dirigía hacia mi a paso lento, cada paso que el daba, yo daba también uno, pero hacia atrás, ¿qué me iba a hacer?, ya no sabia que esperar por parte del youkai, sentí como mi espalda chocaba contra la pared, cerré los ojos con fuerza intentando tranquilizarme, pero me era imposible, al abrirlos el youkai estaba en frente de mi, su mirada era escalofriante, poso sus dos manos en mi hombros y sin previo aviso clavo sus colmillos en mi cuello.

— ¡Ahhh! — chille por el gran dolor que sentí, es más, no se como pude contener un grito que intento escapar, mis ojos se cristalizaron, pero recordé la promesa y me trague las lagrimas, intente quitármelo de encima pero el youkai me agarro fuertemente por la cintura, sentía como un liquido entraba en mi cuerpo, y este quemaba, además se sentía ¿pesado?... lo que se sentía pesado era mi cuerpo, empezaba a ver borroso y mis parpados se cerraron, no sentí nada más.

Narra Sesshomaru:

Nunca odie tanto a mi padre como en este momento, la sujete por los hombros y le clave mis colmillos, a través de esto inyecte en su cuerpo mi sangre mezclado con el veneno que corría por mis venas, ella intento zafarse de mi, pero la sostuve por la cintura, ¡quería terminar con esto ya!, sentí como esta desfallecía, estaba por desmayarse, seguro producto de veneno, saque mis colmillos, la tarea estaba echa, la mire con desprecio y dándome cuenta que aun la tenia sujetada, la solté dejándola en el suelo. Padre espero que estés feliz, has atado mi vida a una despreciable humana.

Narra Akira:

— ¡Akira!

Escuche como el amo me llamaba y enseguida hice acto de presencia

— Si, dígame amo.

— Llévatela— mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al encontrar a Kagome en el piso de la habitación de manera inconsciente. Temí que el amo la haya lastimado.

— Amo, ¿qué ocurrió? — no pude evitar preguntar.

— Solo llévatela— su mirada y su voz hicieron que acatara las ordenes sin replicar, tome a Kagome entre mis brazos y gracias a que soy una youkai, podía cargarla sin ninguna dificultad, caminaba por el pasillo llevándola a su habitación preguntándome ¿que había pasado?, a mis fosas nasales llego un pequeño olor a sangre proveniente de ella, busque con la mirada de donde provenía y entendí todo.

La recosté en su cama y con un paño limpie el hilo sangre que salía de los pequeños agujeros que se encontraban en su cuello, su rostro no se encontraba sereno, este expresaba algo de disgusto y dolor, sin más que hacer me marche de la habitación.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Narra Kagome:

Mi cuerpo me pesaba y sentía un gran ardor en el cuello, abrí los ojos con cierta pesadez, dándome cuenta que me encontraba en mi habitación, pero yo no recordaba haber llegado aquí, pase mi mano por mi cuello sintiendo cuatro agujeros en este, ¿qué significaban? Era la pregunta que me hacia, por un momento me sentí tentada a ir hacia el youkai a preguntarle que significaba todo eso, pero mi di cuenta que era una idea absurda, me pare frente al espejo y con mucha delicadeza, puesto que me dolía un poco, voltee mi cuello para poder observar que es lo que me había echo el youkai, tenia cuatro agujeros, dos arriba y dos abajo, relativamente pequeños, y me preguntaba si esto cicatrizaría.

— Adelante— dije al instante en el momento que escuche tocar la puerta.

— Buenos días Kagome, ¿cómo amaneciste? — me pregunto Akira regalándome una sonrisa, y ahora que me doy cuenta Akira tiene una bella sonrisa.

— Bien Akira ¿y tú?

— Yo estoy bien, pero Kagome dime la verdad, ¿estas bien? — mi miro con ojos de preocupación.

— La verdad no, me duele el cuello y estoy muy confundida, anoche Sesshomaru me mordió.

— Te marco— me corrigió.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

— Los humanos lo llaman matrimonio.

Me quede sorprendida ante sus palabras, ¿Matrimonio?, eso significa que soy la esposa, por así decirlo, del youkai.

— ¿Estas bien?

— Si, estoy bien, pero ¿Por qué su padre impuso tales condiciones?

— No lo se, quizás que quiso su hijo conociera la compasión y no sintiera más odio hacia los humanos.

— Eso no tiene sentido, la personalidad de Sesshomaru parece no querer cambiar, lo único que hizo su padre fue condenar mi vida.

— Nadie sabe el porqué de las condiciones, ni siquiera el amo Sesshomaru, Kagome anda bañarte rápido, en unos minutos se servirá el desayuno.

— Amm, Akira no tengo hambre, ¿puedo pasar?

— No te lo recomiendo Kagome, y sabes a lo que me refiero.

— Bueno si, tienes razón, en un momento bajo.

Me bañe rápidamente, me coloque un kimono rosado claro, con flores blancas y un obi blanco, ahora que me daba cuenta a Akira le encantan flores; baje las escaleras, por suerte ya me sabia el camino al comedor y vi que esperaban por mi, pues los platos estaban en la mesa pero ninguno de los dos comía, me senté a la derecha del youkai y me dispuse a comer sin prestarle atención a Jaken que me estaba gritando.

— ¡Niña llegas tarde, acaso no sabes que hay que ser puntual a la hora de la comida! y…— pero el youkai paro en seco al ver la mirada que Sesshomaru le dirigía.

La comida paso en silencio como era de costumbre, a veces sentía la mirada de Sesshomaru, eso me extrañaba pero decidí no mirarlo y hacer como que no me importara, era lo mejor, una vez terminado mi desayuno, me levante sintiendo el peso de su mirada en mi espalda.

Narra Sesshomaru:

— ¡Que humana mas irrespetuosa!, ¿no cree amo?

— Cállate.

Esa humana a pesar de lo que paso anoche, parece no importarle, esta muy tranquila no siento su miedo, es muy extraña, es más parece disfrutar su estancia aquí en el castillo, bueno supongo que así es mejor, no me causara molestia.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Narra Kagome:

Me encontraba en el jardín, recostada en un árbol, disfrutando la sombra que este me brindaba, recordé la hora del desayuno, me fue muy fácil aparentar que no me importaba nada e ignore por completo a los dos youkais, y me di cuenta de que no le tengo tanto miedo como pensaba, es mas, si el me trata con indiferencia yo lo tratare así, aunque me es un poco difícil pues no es mi personalidad.

Sentía la brisa acariciando mi piel, mi vista estaba perdida en el hermoso jardín… El bosque, sentía mucha curiosidad así que me pare para ir a averiguar, me adentre en el bosque, apreciando la naturaleza, sin darme cuenta que había caminado lo suficiente como para encontrase lejos del castillo, entonces esta podría ser…. ¡mi oportunidad de escapar!, si así es, corrí a todo lo que mis piernas daban con la única intención de alejarme de este lugar.

Dejen sus comentarios para saber que opinan de la historia :3 Espero que les haya gustado, Gracias ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Condenados/ (Sesshomaru&Kagome)**

**CAPITULO 6.**

Narra Kagome:

Cálculo que llevaba unos diez minutos corriendo, ya me sentía muy cansada y los nervios no ayudaban, en el tiempo que estuve corriendo solo sentía que me adentraba más y más en el bosque, miraba a la derecha, a la izquierda, al frente y solo veía puro árboles y vegetación, me sentí frustrada al pensar que "mi plan" de escapar era un fracaso, deje de correr, mire el cielo y pude apreciar que estaba por anochecer, viendo que no me dirigía a ningún lado quise volver al castillo, pero me encontraba perdida. Un ruido proveniente de unos arbustos que se encontraban al frente de mi, me saco de mis pensamientos.

— Que suerte encontrarme una humana por estas tierras, pero lamento decirte que te has convertido en mi cena— escuche como hablaba mientras hacia acto de presencia, el youkai media más de dos metros, su piel seca y gruesa color verde, sus ojos rojos y sus garras largas con restos de sangre. Sin cruzar palabra con el, di media vuelta y me dispuse a correr.

— ¡Humana no escaparas de mi! — su voz me hizo estremecer pero seguí corriendo con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que me ayudara, voltee mi cara para ver que tan cerca estaba el youkai pero me tomo por sorpresa al ver sus garras preparadas para atacarme….Si no hubiese sido por que tropecé con una rama, el youkai me hubiese destrozado con sus garras, pero aun así, logro darme en el brazo izquierdo.

— Que curioso, tu olor esta mezclado con el de un youkai— dijo mientras aspiraba el aire— Si, justo como lo pensé, estas marcada, pero yo en lo personal, no respeto esas "marcas" así que eso no te salvara, igual te voy a comer.

Me encontraba tirada en el suelo, producto de la caída, mi brazo estaba sangrando y el youkai estaba dispuesto a atacarme.

Narra Sesshomaru:

No siento tan fuerte la presencia de la humana, eso es muy extraño, ¿será que escapo?, agudice mi olfato para poder dar con su paradero.

— ¡Maldición! — el olor de su sangre hizo que corriera hacia el bosque recordando las palabras de Jaken "_amo también debe protegerla"_, pude percibir el olor de un youkai cerca de ella, en menos de diez segundos me encontraba en el lugar, vi como el youkai levantaba su brazo dispuesto a darle la estocada final a la humana, y sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar atravesé su cuerpo con mis garras venenosas, dándole muerte, voltee a ver a la humana, a pesar de que su brazo izquierdo estaba herido, ella estaba bien… ¿Y por qué me preocupo tanto?...

Narra Kagome:

Cuando pensé que iba a morir, Sesshomaru aparece y me salva, quede muy sorprendida, la persona que menos esperaba que me pudiese salvar era el.

— Gracias— le dije al tiempo en que me ponía de pie.

— Creí haberte dicho que no me causaras problemas— su voz sonaba fría como de costumbre pero también molesta. Fruncí el ceño, estaba ya cansada de que el youkai me intimidara con su sola presencia todo el tiempo.

— Si te molesto, ¡¿por qué me salvaste?! — le dije molesta.

Narra Sesshomaru:

La manera en que me hablo me sorprendió, pero no lo demostré había algo diferente en la humana, parecía ya no tenerme miedo e incluso se atrevió a gritarme.

— No tengo por que responderte.

Narra Kagome:

Era frustrante sentir miedo todo el tiempo, eso no fue lo que mis padres me enseñaron.

— Sabes… cuando me dijiste eso de "te escogí como mi mujer", no entendí nada, después Jaken me explico y quise preguntarte ¿por qué yo?, pero no me atrevía, ahora es diferente, y pregunto ¡¿Por qué yo?!

— ¿Por qué ahora es diferente?

— Por que ya no te tengo miedo.

Y así es, ya no le tengo miedo a Sesshomaru, si es un youkai muy poderoso, pero por culpa de mi miedo, no pude enfrentarlo y es por eso que tengo esta marca en el cuello, marca que significa que mi vida estará atada a este youkai hasta el fin de mis días.

Narra Sesshomaru:

Sus palabras eran absurdas, no tenia sentido lo que decía, hace días estaba temblando ante mi presencia; la tome por el cuello y la estrelle contra un árbol, quería ver que tan reales eran sus palabras, vi como frunció el ceño en señal del fuerte golpe, pero sus ojos no expresaban miedo.

— No juegues con tu vida humana— le advertí.

— ¡Mi nombre es Kagome!

— Me vuelvas a gritar y habrá consecuencias.

— ¿Cuáles consecuencias?

Narra Kagome:

— Humana, no tientes a tu suerte.

Una vez finalizadas sus palabras, me soltó de manera brusca, aun no entendía porque me salvo, pero me suponía que tenia que ver con las condiciones de su padre, vi como se marchaba y tuve que seguirlo, el cielo empezaba a ponerse oscuro y no tenia a donde ir, además necesito curar la herida de mi brazo.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

— Kagome, eso de escaparte fue muy peligroso— me hablaba Akira mientras curaba mi herida.

— Lo se Akira, al principio no fue mi intención, pero como ya estaba en el bosque pensé que era mi oportunidad.

— Ese youkai pudo haberte matado, menos mal que el amo llego a tiempo.

— Eso me extraño mucho, ¿acaso el protegerme es otra condición? — Ante mi pregunta ella asintió — Además ese momento que viví me sirvió para darme cuenta de que ya no le tengo miedo a Sesshomaru pero también me di cuenta de que soy débil.

— Yo no te veo así, para mi eres muy fuerte, sabes que eres la mujer de un youkai, que estas atado a el hasta la muerte y aun así estas bien, otra humana hubiese entrado en depresión.

— Supongo que es porque he vivido cosas peores.

— ¿Cómo que?

— La muerte de mis padres.

— ¿Eres huérfana Kagome? — Akira se encontraba sorprendida por mis palabras.

— Bueno no lo considero así, cuando mis padres murieron, conocí a Azumi, ella es mi segunda mamá, es muy especial.

— ¿Cómo murieron tus padres?

— Un youkai ataco la aldea en donde vivía, matando a todos, yo me salve pues estaba en el bosque buscando comida, y cuando llegue todo estaba destruido, fui con mis padres, mi papá ya estaba muerto, mi mamá estaba a punto de morir, le pregunte ¿quien fue?, y me dijo un youkai, y con esas palabras murió, salí corriendo de la aldea y en el camino me tope con Azumi, ella se preocupo por mi estado, y cuido de mi, desde ese entonces la considere con mi segunda mamá, ella es muy especial— una lagrima bajo por mi mejilla, recordar era doloroso.

— Kagome, lo siento mucho… ¿hace cuanto murieron tus padres?

— Hace diez años — al pronunciar mis palabras, el rostro de Akira se lleno de sorpresa y confusión.

— ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?, ¿Ocurre algo? — le pregunte al ver su rostro pensativo.

— Ah, no nada Kagome, esto que estoy pensando debe ser una simple coincidencia.

— Akira, ¿qué pasa?, si sabes algo dímelo.

— Hace diez años… el amo Sesshomaru se entero de que la espada más poderosa que su padre tenía, la heredo su medio hermano Inuyasha, una espada capaz de matar a cien demonios de un solo movimiento, y el amo heredo a una espada capaz de revivir cien muertos de un golpe, obviamente eso fue un golpe bajo para el amo, Jaken me conto que ese día se encontraba realmente molesto, que lo mejor era no molestarlo, después me entere de que paso por una aldea humana y descargo toda su furia, destruyendo la aldea, así como también a sus habitantes; pero todo puede ser una simple coincidencia Kagome.

— ¿Tu crees que todo haya sido un simple coincidencia?, viví ocho años en esa aldea y nunca hubo ningún ataque de youkai, todo siempre fue muy tranquilo.

— Bueno Kagome, hay muchos youkais, hay muchas aldeas, como te dije puede ser una simple coincidencia.

— Puede que si, pero también puede que no.

Las palabras de Akira me tomaron por sorpresa, aun asimilando lo que me decía, Sesshomaru pudo haber sido el youkai que mato a mis padres, el maldito youkai que desgarro mi vida, ¿coincidencia? Esperaba que si.

Espero que les haya gustado, Gracias ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Condenados/ (Sesshomaru&Kagome)**

**CAPITULO 7.**

Narra Kagome:

Me encontraba sentada en el marco de la ventana, observando el jardín, ya era medio día, anoche no pude dormir bien pensando en lo que Akira me había contado, _"Kagome, puede ser una simple coincidencia", _sus palabras no me daban seguridad, simplemente me llenaban de dudas, pensar que puedo estar viviendo con el youkai que mato a mis padres, es algo difícil de asimilar, y más sabiendo que soy la "mujer" de ese youkai, que estoy atada a él, todo por esta marca, además si Sesshomaru mato a mis padres, ¿que puedo hacer yo? Él es un youkai muy poderoso y yo soy simplemente una humana, soy… débil. Fruncí el ceño molesta, me costaba admitirlo pero era la verdad, soy débil, nunca he usado un arma, no puedo defenderme ante algún peligro, soy vulnerable y…— mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir como alguien gritaba mi nombre y me sacudía.

— ¡Kagome!

— ¿Ah?, ¿qué pasa Akira?

— Eso te lo pregunto yo a ti, llevo rato llamándote.

— Estaba pensando.

— ¿Estas bien?

— Si tranquila, estoy bien— viendo que Akira no creía en lo que decía, le dedique una sonrisa llena de confianza.

— De acuerdo, Amm… Kagome, sé que no nos conocemos mucho y además usted es la mujer del amo, pero cuentas conmigo y puedes confiar en mí— me dijo regalándome una sonrisa, sus palabras me llenaron de alegría.

— Akira olvídate de eso de "eres la mujer del amo", tu sabes como son las cosas, y muchas gracias, nunca pensé que podía llegar a hacer amiga de una youkai, y sabes por que lo digo, pero tu eres diferente, y estoy muy agradecida de conocerte— no pude resistirme, tuve que abrazarla con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

— Oh, Kagome muchas gracias, la verdad yo también estoy muy agradecida de conocerte— me dijo, mientras correspondía el abrazo.

— Bueno, voy al jardín a despejar la mente un rato— le dije mientras me separaba de ella y le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa.

— Esta bien, pero por favor no intentes escaparte, no quiero que el amo te lastime.

— Tranquila, no escapare.

Salí por le entrada principal para llegar al jardín, este se estaba convirtiendo en mi lugar favorito, pero me di cuenta de que siempre estoy la entrada del castillo,  
¿qué habrá atrás?, caminando por el jardín rodee el castillo, quede impresionada, otro jardín, pero este era diferente, no habían flores, solo arboles, la grama si estaba bien cuidada, pero me fije bien en algo que estaba amarrado a un árbol, era un…¿Dragón?, si así es, y este tenia dos cabezas, nunca había visto algo así, así que supuse que era un youkai, me acerque con sumo cuidado a él, pues tenia mucha curiosidad, este al sentir mi presencia, abrió sus ojos y se puso de pie, y hay fue cuando pude admirarlo mejor, ojos amarillos, escamas marrones por todo el cuerpo, una gran cola y dos bozales en la boca de cada cabeza, otra vez tuve mucha curiosidad pero esta vez era por sentir su piel.

— Hola, no voy a hacerte daño, solo quiero acariciarte— le hable, intentando sonar lo más tranquila posible. Acerque mi mano lentamente hacia una de las cabezas, pero este retrocedió, negándome la petición.

— Se siente más confiado cuando lo llaman por su nombre— una voz a mi espalada provoco que diera un pequeño brinco, me di vuelta para apreciar quien hablaba; un youkai de ojos morados, cabello largo negro oscuro, garras alargadas y piel pálida, tenía un aire relajado y muy tranquilo, no me inspiro temor.

— ¿Y cual es su nombre? — le pregunte refiriéndome al dragón.

— Ah-Un.

— ¿Quién es Ah y quien es Un?

— El de la derecha es Ah y el de la izquierda Un, pero ambos responden al llamado de Ah-Un.

— Entiendo, bueno Ah-Un no voy a hacerte daño— le dije regalándole una sonrisa y estirando mi mano lentamente, esta vez el dragón accedió, su piel a pesar de ser escamosa se sentía muy bien.

— Señorita, disculpe mi atrevimiento pero, ¿podría saber su nombre? —es cierto aun no le había dicho mi nombre.

— No es ningún atrevimiento, mi nombre es Kagome— le brinde una gran sonrisa, para demostrarle confianza.

— Es un placer señorita Kagome— dijo para al instante hacerme una reverencia.

— No hagas reverencia por favor y solo llámame Kagome.

— Pero usted es la mujer del amo debo mostrarle respeto.

— Olvídate de eso por favor— le regale una sonrisa para demostrarle confianza.

— Si así usted lo desea, así será.

— Gracias, y ¿usted como se llama?

— Mi nombre es Kaoru y estoy a su servicio.

— Pues muchas gracias Kaoru, la verdad nunca pensé que los youkais del castillo me trataran así, pensé que me iban a odiar y tratarme con desprecio.

— Oh no, nosotros no odiamos a los humanos, le creemos innecesario, en realidad nos agradan, tiene una personalidad muy viva, y siempre están llenos de alegría, en realidad sentimos curiosidad por ellos.

— Deberías decirle eso a Sesshomaru.

— Bueno el amo es diferente, aunque usted debe tener cuidado con Hiroshi, el odia a los humanos, y hará lo posible por deshacerse de usted, a pesar de la advertencia del amo.

— Oh, ya veo— otra razón más que refuerza la decisión que tome—Amm, Kaoru no habrá la posibilidad de que alguien en el castillo pueda entrenarme, es que soy muy débil, y pensar en el hecho de que cualquiera pueda hacerme daño me molesta.

— La entiendo, bueno si usted me lo permite yo podría entrenarla, pero creo que debería pedirle permiso al amo Sesshomaru.

— ¡No!, ¿por qué?, yo no tengo que pedirle permiso a nadie para poder ejecutar mis decisiones, si puedes entrenarme te estaré agradecida.

— De acuerdo Kagome, empezamos mañana tres horas después del medio día.

— Muchas gracias Kaoru— y en impulso lo abrace, dándome cuenta de lo que hacia me despegue rápidamente.

— Lo siento mucho.

— No se preocupe— me dijo regalándome una sonrisa, sonrisa que me hizo sonrojar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Condenados/ (Sesshomaru&Kagome)**

**CAPITULO 8.**

Narra Sesshomaru:

¿Entrenarse? ¿Para que quiere esa humana entrenarse?, seguro piensa que si aprende a utilizar un arma puede retarme y abandonar el castillo, si es así es mejor que olvide esa absurda idea…

— ¡Jaken!

— Dígame amo Sesshomaru.

— Averigua para que la humana quiere entrenarse.

— Como ordene.

Narra Jaken:

Me dirigí al jardín de la parte trasera del castillo, me encontraba molesto por que tener que interrogar a la humana, pero tendría que hacerlo son ordenes del amo, aunque no entiendo porque el amo quiere saber las intenciones de la humana….

— Humana, necesito hablar contigo— le hable con cierto desprecio en mi voz.

— Mi nombre es Kagome, así que si empiezas a llamarme por el, quizás hable contigo— me dijo y pude apreciar una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, ¡¿cómo se atreve?! Nadie se burla del gran Jaken…

— ¡No me importa tu nombre!

— Entonces no hablare contigo, Kaoru ¿qué me estabas diciendo?

— ¿Qué arma le gustaría utilizar? — tanto Kaoru como la humana me estaban ignorando por completo, estoy era indignante, pero si no le pregunto, el amo Sesshomaru me matara, no, no, yo no quiero morir…su mirada fría y su voz dura hacen que mi piel se erice.

— Pero, ¿Qué tipo de armas hay?

— Esta bien Kagome, tu ganas, de ahora en adelante te llamara por tu nombre, pero necesito hablar contigo— le hable interrumpiendo la conversación que tenían Kaoru y Kagome.

— Oh, veo que no estamos entendiendo Jaken, dime ¿que quieres hablar conmigo?

— El amo Sesshomaru quiere saber ¿porque quieres entrenarte?

Narra Kagome:

¿Desde cuando Sesshomaru le importa lo que haga?, supongo que quiere tener en control de todo, pero no tengo porque permitírselo, además si él quiere saber ¿porque no viene y me pregunta? en vez de mandar a otros…

— Dile a Sesshomaru que si quiere saber el motivo, que venga personalmente a preguntármelo.

— ¡Insolente! ¿Cómo te atreves? Con esa actitud lo único que buscas es que el amo te mate o…

— Yo no le tengo miedo a Sesshomaru, así dile que si quiere saber que venga el personalmente— le interrumpí, vi su cara de sorpresa pero no le di importancia y le preste atención a Kaoru.

— ¿Me decías Kaoru? Y disculpa la interrupción.

— No se preocupe, dígame ¿cual arma le gusta?

— ¿Cuáles son mis opciones? Es que no se nada de armas.

— La llevare para que vea las armas que hay en el castillo— Asentí ante sus palabras.

Llegamos a un cuarto, que se encontraba en el jardín, al abrir la puerta pude apreciar todo tipo de armas, espadas, navajas, espadas de doble hoja, espadas largas y cortas, hiraikotsu, pero algo en especial llamo mi atención, en una esquina estaba un arco junto con unas flechas y sentí un impulso por agarrarlas.

— ¿Le gusta esa?

— Si, llamo mi atención, creo que escogeré arco y flecha.

— De acuerdo, empecemos.

— ¡Bien! — la verdad me encontraba muy emocionada por entrenar, saber que puedo aprender a defenderme, me agradaba.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

— Hare una marca en este árbol— dijo mientras con sus garras hacia una marca no muy grande en el tronco de este — y practicaremos su puntería.

— De acuerdo— le dije mientras nos alejábamos a una distancia considerable del árbol.

— Le enseñare la postura que debe tener; tu pie derecho atrás mientras colocas el izquierdo al frente, sostén el arco con la mano izquierda, apunta tu hombro izquierdo hacia tu objetivo, toma la cuerda y la flecha con tu mano derecha— me indicaba Kaoru colocándose detrás de mi, ayudándome a tener la postura correcta.

— ¿Así? — le pregunte una vez que se alejó de mi.

— Así es Kagome, ya lo tienes— me regalo una sonrisa y me sentí confiada, y ahora que me daba cuenta Kaoru es muy atractivo… ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¡Concéntrate Kagome!

— Bien ahora suelta la flecha relajando los dedos pero dispara con precisión — hice caso a su orden, pero la flecha solo llego a la mitad del camino.

— ¡Falle! — fruncí el ceño levemente molesta.

— A penas es tu primer intento, tienes que disparar con más fuerza.

— Pero tengo miedo de que la cuerda del arco se rompa.

— No te preocupes por eso Kagome, el arco esta muy bien diseñado no se va a romper, tranquila— me regalo una sonrisa e hice caso a sus palabras.

— De acuerdo— dispare nuevamente esta vez si llego al árbol pero muy lejos del objetivo.

— Para ser tu primera vez vas muy bien.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Narra Sesshomaru:

— Así que esto fue lo que te dijo.

— Si amo Sesshomaru, lamento no haberle traído la información que usted quería.

— No importa, ahora retírate.

— Si amo Sesshomaru.

Esa humana, ¿quién se cree?...Observe por la ventana como practicaba con Kaoru, me molesto que Kaoru estuviese cerca de la humana explicándole la postura del arco, al ver la escena sentí que algo se removió en mi interior…

— ¡Estupideces! — dije para luego salir de la habitación ignorando lo que hace minutos sentí, era mejor olvidarlo.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Narra Kagome:

Estuve practicando toda la tarde, y en ninguna oportunidad di con la marca que Kaoru había echo, sentí que no estaba progresando que estaba fracasando…

Narra Kaoru:

Kagome es una humana muy hermosa, no entiendo porque el amo la desprecia y la trata mal, tiene una personalidad muy viva, es muy fuerte y persistente hemos entrenado toda la tarde, puedo notar que esta cansada pero aun así no se rinde…

— Kagome, ya has entrenado suficiente por hoy, mañana continuamos.

— Pero aun no logro darle al objetivo.

— Es tu primera vez, mañana lo intentaras de nuevo— le insistí, de verdad Kagome era muy persistente.

— Pero…De acuerdo— al final accedió y le sonreí, me sorprendió que ella se sonrojara ante mi sonrisa, era la segunda vez que lo hacia, y me encantaba verla así…pero yo no debo tener estos pensamiento ella es la mujer de amo y debo respetarla…

— Ahora ve a darte un baño, ya debe estar lista la cena.

Narra Kagome:

— Si, muchas gracias por todo Kaoru— le brinde una sonrisa para luego marcharme a mi habitación a darme un baño y lo necesitaba pues me encontraba algo cansada, pero en el camino me tope con Sesshomaru, decidí pasar por el lado e ignorarlo, pero el me tomo por el brazo deteniéndome.

— ¿Por qué estas entrenando? — me pregunto sin mirarme, su vista estaba al frente, estuve a punto de decirle el verdadero motivo, pero seguramente el youkai se burlaría de mi, así que invente algo rápidamente.

— Estaba aburrida y pensé que entrenarme podría ser una manera de distraerme— le dije con voz segura para que me creyera— ¿Por qué?, ¿te importa? — no puede evitar preguntar.

— Haz lo que quieras— su voz sonaba fría y cortante como de costumbre, acto seguido me soltó y siguió su camino, la verdad me quede extrañada por su actitud pensé que me iba a gritar o amenazar, pero no fue así, sin saber porque sonreí.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

El resto de la noche paso como de costumbre, cenar en silencio, Sesshomaru siempre era el primero en terminar de comer, pero esta vez, fui yo la primera, una vez en mi habitación me recosté en la cama, me encontraba muy cansada producto del entrenamiento y eso que era el primer día pero me esforzare hasta dominar por completo el arco…—fueron mis últimos pensamientos antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

Narra Sesshomaru:

Caminaba por el pasillo para llegar a mi habitación pero extrañamente me detuve en la puerta de la habitación de la humana, y por acto de un impulso ya me encontraba dentro de ella, las cortinas estaban abiertas y la luz de la luna daba contra su rostro, iluminándolo, me senté en el marco de la ventana observándola, no entendía el porqué de mis actos, y por primera vez admire a la humana, poseía una piel que en apariencia se veía delicada, un rostro que iluminado con la luna se veía hermoso, la humana me daba mucha curiosidad, sentía por alguna extraña razón que ella era diferente… dándome cuenta del rumbo de mis pensamientos abandone la habitación sin hacer ruido, no sabia el porqué de mis impulsos, lo único que sabia es que no estaba bien…

.

.

Hola, bueno me han dicho que coloque los capítulos más largos, de verdad quisiera pero estos ya están hechos y bueno para compensar coloque dos capítulos, tratare que los capítulos que voy a empezar a escribir sean más largo…. Espero que les hayan gustado, gracias por sus comentarios. ^^ Son para mi, muy importantes, así que mil gracias.


	9. Chapter 9

**Condenados/ (Sesshomaru&Kagome)**

**CAPITULO 9.**

Narra Kagome:

Era la hora de entrenar y Kaoru me había dicho de que hoy estaría ocupado porque Sesshomaru le había mandado a hacer un encargo, pero ese no era motivo para que yo no entrenara, así que tome el arco y las flechas que se encontraban en mi habitación y salí al jardín de la parte trasera del castillo posicionándome frente al árbol donde Kaoru había echo la marca, tome la posición que me había enseñado, apunte y lance con precisión pero no logre darle a la marca ni siquiera estaba cerca.

— ¿Porque no lo puedo dar a la marca?, ¿que hago mal? — pensé en voz alta sin saber que era escuchada.

— Debes concentrarte, poner tu mente en blanco y fijar tu vista en el objetivo— conocía esa voz, no entendía porque me ayudaba pero decidí hacerle caso. Me puse en posición, despeje mi mente y fije la vista en el objetivo, y dispare con fuerza, esta vez no di en la marca pero estuve mucho más cerca que las veces anteriores.

— Debes despejar tu mente y concentrarte en el objetivo.

— Eso hice.

— Si lo hubieses echo, le hubieses dado al objetivo.

Fruncí el ceño ante sus palabras pero volví a intentarlo, esta vez cerré los ojos para despejar mi mente, una vez echo apunte y dispare con precisión, esta vez le di a la marca, no pude evitar sonreír, al fin después de tantos intentos logre darle en el blanco, la verdad nunca imagine que el pudiese ayudarme pero así fue y le estoy agradecida.

— Muchas gracias Sesshomaru— le dije dedicándole una sonrisa sincera.

Narra Sesshomaru:

Era la primera vez que la escuchaba decir mi nombre y también la primera vez que la veía sonreír, sentí una sensación extraña en mi interior, ¿felicidad?, ¿satisfacción? No lo sabía, pero ninguna de las dos opciones me agradaba, sin más que decirle me marche sin cruzar más palabra con ella.

Narra Kagome:

Estaba sorprendida de que Sesshomaru me ayudara, quise saber el ¿por qué?, pero era mejor no preguntarle y dejar las cosas como estaban, es más estos días he notado a Sesshomaru un poco diferente, ¿será que ya no me odia?, difícil de creer…Decidí seguir practicando siguiendo los consejos de Sesshomaru y gracias a estos siempre daba en la marca, me encontraba muy feliz.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Narra Hiroshi:

Humanos despreciables, los odio…Tengo que pensar en algo para que esa humana se largue del castillo, no voy a permitir un ser tan despreciable en el castillo, no me importa la advertencia del amo ni las condiciones que puso su padre, esa humana se tendrá que largar del castillo, no importa lo que tenga que hacer, no me importa si tengo que… matarla.

— Ya tengo un plan— dije mientras se formaba una sonrisa maliciosa en mi rostro.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Narra Akira:

¿De que hablara Hiroshi?, ¿Un plan?, abrí mis ojos sorprendidas al recordar que Hiroshi odia a los humanos… ¡Kagome!, no puede ser, ¿será que Hiroshi tiene un plan para deshacerse de Kagome?, tengo que decirle a Kagome… pero el amo Sesshomaru dijo que si alguien le hace daño este pagara las consecuencias, así que no tengo de que preocuparme, el amo la protegerá, si así es…

— Akira, ¿estas bien? — escuche la voz de Kagome sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— Si Kagome, ¿por qué?

— Es que te vi perdida en tus pensamientos.

— No, tranquila no pasa nada— le dije regalándole una sonrisa — Dime, ¿como te fue en tu entrenamiento? — le pregunte para desviar el tema.

— Ah, muy bien, por fin logre darle a la marca que Kaoru había echo, pero adivina quien me ayudo.

— ¿Quién? — me dio mucha curiosidad por saber pues si Kaoru no estaba ¿quien mas podría ayudarla?

— Sesshomaru— me dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, lo que dijo me tomo por sorpresa no me lo esperaba, ¿el amo la ayudo? Eso es muy raro…

— ¿Enserio Kagome? — le pregunte aun si poder creerlo.

— Si así es, estoy igual de sorprendida que tu pero así fue, yo estaba practicando y no lograba darle a la marca, entonces escuche que me decía que debo concentrarme, despejar mi mente y fijar la vista en el objetivo, sus consejos sirvieron pues por primera vez le di a la marca.

— El amo Sesshomaru odia a los humanos, y esto que me cuentas es difícil de creer, Kagome eres muy afortunada.

— Quizás esta dejando su odio a los humanos.

¿El amo dejar de sentir odio a los humanos?, con lo que le hizo su padre, eso es algo imposible, pero yo noto al amo diferente, trata a Kagome con indiferencia pero ya no la mira con desprecio, será posible…

— Kagome, ¿qué haces si el amo Sesshomaru se enamora de ti? — le pregunte de repente dejándola sorprendida ante mi pregunta.

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

— Es solo curiosidad Kagome, dime ¿tu podrías llegar a enamorarte del amo?

Narra Kagome:

La primera pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, pero la segunda me dejo pensando, ¿podría yo enamorarme de Sesshomaru?, eso creo que es imposible, el echo de que sea youkai no me importa tanto, pero él es frío, su personalidad arrogante y orgullosa, además odia a los de mis especie, ¿es atractivo? Si tengo que admitirlo pero él pudo haber sido el youkai que mato a mis padres…

— Aun espero la respuesta— hablo Akira interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

— No Akira, no podría.

— ¿Por qué?

— Primero Sesshomaru nunca si fijara en una humana, segundo mira como es, su personalidad, su orgullo, su indiferencia, su frialdad, además el odia a los de mi especie.

— Tú sabes que eso puede cambiar.

— Puede que si, pero aun sigo pensando que Sesshomaru pudo haber sido quien mato a mis padres.

— No Kagome, ya deja de pensar en eso, nunca debí contarte, me siento culpable.

— No Akira, no tienes que sentir culpa, es que simplemente no puedo evitarlo.

— Lo único que haces es torturarte con tus pensamientos, olvídate de eso, fue una simple coincidencia.

Akira tiene razón, pensar en eso es una tortura, además quizás tenga razón y todo haya sido una simple coincidencia, lo mejor será tratar de olvidar eso…

— Tienes razón, lo olvidare— le dije para después brindarle una sonrisa, ella por su parte también me respondió con una sonrisa.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Narra Sesshomaru:

Han pasado varios días, varios días en que me siento asqueado, como yo el gran Sesshomaru pude caer tan bajo, ya se ha vuelto una costumbre, algo de rutina, no había noche en que no visitara la habitación de la humana para verla dormir, no había día en que no la viera entrenar, ¿en que momento perdí el control? Y ahora me dedico a observar a la humana, a contemplarla, a admirarla…Mis pensamientos estaban perdidos, y pensar que todo comenzó cuando la humana se atrevió a gritarme y, según ella, dejo de sentirme miedo, me trata con indiferencia, me ignora, aspectos básicos que me pertenecen, cualidades que son propias de mi…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Narra Kagome:

Ya han pasado varios días desde que estoy en el castillo, pensar que hace días estaba viviendo en la aldea siendo una humana normal con una vida normal, y ahora me encuentro en el castillo de uno de los youkais más poderosos de la región, sabiendo que estoy marcada por el, mi vida esta condenada a estar con el hasta el fin de mis días, pero no todo ha sido malo, las personas del castillos, a excepción de Sesshomaru, me han tratado muy bien e incluso Jaken ya no me grita tanto, pero aun sigue con su tono chillón, Akira se ha convertido en mi amiga, Kaoru es muy amable conmigo y gracias a el ya domino muy bien el arco; todo esta bien a pesar de todo, pero últimamente desde que Akira me hizo aquella pregunta _"¿tu podrías llegar a enamorarte del amo?" _Sesshomaru no sale mi cabeza e incluso otra pregunta ha llegado a mi mente, ¿qué siento yo por el youkai?, ¿odio? Hace días la respuesta hubiese sido que si con toda seguridad, pero ahora es diferente, lo siento diferente, pero ¿Por qué es diferente? No lo se…

Dándome cuenta de que ya había anochecido y empezaba a sentir sueño, me dispuse a recostarme en la cama, para así descansar…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Narra Kagome:

No sé que paso, pero por alguna extraña razón abrí los ojos de golpe, me sentía observada, mire por toda la habitación y el miedo me invadió, al ver como unos ojos dorados estaban posados sobre mi, mi corazón empezó a latir desenfrenadamente, pensé que era un sueño, cerré mis ojos y pase mi mano por la cara, cuando los abrí me percate que ya nadie me observaba los ojos dorados habían desaparecido, esos ojos dorados que se me hacían muy conocidos, muy familiar, esos ojos fríos…

— Sesshomaru…— susurre su nombre.

Estaba realmente sorprendida, ¿acaso Sesshomaru estaba en mi habitación?, no, no lo creo, debió ser mi imaginación, si, pero… ¡Yo vi sus ojos! Esos ojos dorados y fríos, ¡era el! ¿Pero que hacia en mi habitación?, yo estoy bien, no me ha hecho daño, ¿será que vino a verme mientras duermo?, ante esa idea no pude evitar sonrojarme… Me di cuenta que era pasada la media noche y el sueño empezó invadirme…

.

Gracias a todos ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Holaa, bueno como tengo varios capítulos en Word, los puedo publicar rápidamente *-* Gracias por sus comentarios y también a los que leen la historia :3 Aquí esta continuación…

.

**Condenados/ (Sesshomaru&Kagome)**

**CAPITULO 10.**

Narra Kagome:

— ¡¿Por qué no lo quieres reconocer?! — la verdad estaba muy molesta, el youkai me estaba haciendo quedar como una mentirosa.

— No entiendo de que hablas.

— Sabes muy bien de que hablo, yo te vi Sesshomaru, anoche estabas en mi habitación.

— Estas alucinando— su voz fría pero a la vez serena, hacían que me molestara mucho más.

— ¡No estoy alucinando! Yo te vi, ¡eran tus ojos! — y sin querer dije lo que no debía.

— ¿Mis ojos?, ¿Cómo estas tan segura de que eran mis ojos?

¿Y ahora que le iba a decir?, ¿iba a admitir que ha detallado cada parte de sus rostro, y que sus ojos han quedado tatuados en mi mente? No, eso nunca…

— Amm, no lo se, ¿sabes que? Ya no importa, esta bien si no quieres decir nada, te entiendo, bueno Sesshomaru no te quieto más tu tiempo y me retiro…— le dije intentando salir de situación en la que me encontraba.

— ¿A dónde vas? — esa pregunta me tomo sorpresa.

— A entrenar con Kaoru, ¿por qué?

— Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con el.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, estaba alucinando o en verdad la voz de Sesshomaru sonaba algo ¿celosa?

— ¿Te molesta?, ¿estas celoso? — le pregunte con un tono burlón, reprimiendo una carcajada, esto no tenia sentido. Vi como frunces levemente el ceño dándome a entender que estas molesto.

— Lo que dices no tiene sentido, pero te recuerdo que es mi marca lo que llevas en tu cuello— me dijo para después salir de su habitación dejándome pasmada ante sus palabras, ¿de verdad Sesshomaru estaba celoso? No eso es imposible, seguro piensa que yo estoy interesada en Kaoru y teme que pueda tener algo con el, dejándolo en ridículo ante todos, pues la infidelidad no es permitida…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Narra Sesshomaru:

Fui traicionado, mi youkai interior me traiciono diciéndole aquellas palabras a la humana, ¿qué es lo que esta ocurriendo conmigo?, cada pregunta que ella hace yo se la respondo, hace días la ignoraba por completo, pero ahora es diferente, ¿por qué?, ¿qué me has hecho mujer?, el odio que siento por los humanos, no lo siento por ti, algo no esta bien en mi…

Decidí pasar la tarde fuera del castillo, era lo mejor para despejar mi mete y poner los pensamientos en orden, como siempre ha de estar…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Narra Kagome:

Kaoru me dijo que no entrenara hoy pues llevaba siete días seguido practicando y que era bueno que me tomara un descanso, puesto que mi cuerpo lo necesitaba, así que decidí recorrer el castillo pues aun no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, estaba apunto de entrar a la sala principal cuando alguien me detuvo llamándome.

— Señorita, que bueno que la encuentro, el amo Sesshomaru desea verla— me hablo un youkai de cabellera morada, ojos rojos, garras alargadas, su piel blanca, y tenia una marca morada en cada mejilla.

— ¿Y en donde se encuentra?

— Esta en el bosque, si me permite yo la llevare hasta donde se encuentra.

— De acuerdo— dije algo confundida, ¿Sesshomaru querer verme en el bosque? Eso es muy raro, pero no pude hacer más que seguir al youkai que me conducía hasta donde se encontraba Sesshomaru, me percate de que no llevaba ni el arco ni las flechas, quise devolverme e ir a buscarlo pero no creo que sea necesario, Sesshomaru no me iba a hacer daño, extrañamente estaba segura de ese pensamiento.

Llevaba unos diez minutos caminando y no parecía haber señal de Sesshomaru, lo único que hacia era adentrarme más y más en el bosque, en eso recordé lo que Kaoru me había dicho "_usted debe tener cuidado con __Hiroshi, el odia a los humanos, y hará lo posible por deshacerse de usted, a pesar de la advertencia del amo",_ acaso estaba siento llevada hacia una trampa…

— Aun no me has dicho tu nombre, ¿puedo saberlo? — le pregunte intentando sonar tranquila. Pero él no me respondió y siguió caminando ignorando la pregunta formulada.

— ¿Quién eres? — le pregunte posicionándome al frente de él impidiendo que pasara, acto seguido el youkai me dio una cachetada muy fuerte, tanto que estrelle contra un árbol.

— Oh, los del castillo no le han hablado de mi, pensé que estaría informada— me hablo con cierto tono de sarcasmo en su voz.

— Hiroshi…— murmure, dedicándolo una mirada retadora.

— Veo que si te han hablado de mí, entonces te habrán dicho de mi gran odio a los humanos— sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Por qué nos odias? — le pregunte mientras posicionaba mi mano en la mejilla herida.

— No pretendo perder tiempo respondiendo tu pregunta, tengo que matarte antes de que el amo Sesshomaru regrese al castillo y se de cuenta de que no estas.

Me maldije a mi misma por no llevar el arco con las flechas, ¿de que estaba sirviendo el entrenamiento, si en situaciones como esta no podría defenderme?, vi como Hiroshi se acercaba a mi con espada en mano…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Narra Akira:

No encontraba a Kagome por ningún lado del castillo, Kaoru me dijo que hoy le dio el día libre para que descansara, por un momento pensé que había escapado, pero me desespere al no encontrar a Hiroshi tampoco, temí lo peor, estaba rezando para que el amo regresara y como si mis plegarias fuesen escuchadas el amo entro por la puerta principal.

Narra Sesshomaru:

— ¡Amo Sesshomaru! — me molesto que Akira me gritaba pero su voz sonaba desesperada y traía una cara de preocupación.

— ¿Qué pasa Akira?

— Es Kagome, no esta por ningún lado del castillo.

Ante las palabras de Akira fruncí el ceño molesto, ¿acaso la humana ha intentado escapar nuevamente?

— Eso quiere decir que escapo.

— No estoy tan segura, pues tampoco encuentro a Hiroshi por ningún lado.

— ¿Y que tiene que ver Hiroshi? — le pregunte algo confundido, pero no lo demostré.

— Amo, Hiroshi odia a los humanos y por ende odia a Kagome, además hace días escuche que decía "ya tengo un plan" no entendí a que se refería, pero temo que puede estar relacionado con Kagome.

Uno de los empleados del castillo intenta hacerle daño a la humana a pesar de mi advertencia, fruncí el ceño molesto y salí al jardín intentando encontrar el aroma de la humana, podía sentirlo bosque adentro mezclando con el de Hiroshi, sin perder tiempo fui hacia ella.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Narra Kagome:

— ¡Ahhh! — no pude evitar gritar al sentir como la espada atravesaba sin ninguna compasión mi pierna derecha.

— Te daré una oportunidad, lárgate del castillo— me hablo de manera fría mientras clavaba su espada en mi hombro izquierdo.

— ¿Por qué me haces esto? — le pregunte con ojos llorosos, me era muy difícil retener las lagrimas.

— Al parecer aun no lo entiendes, odio a los humanos, son seres despreciables.

— Si piensas que correré o suplicare por mi vida, ¡estas muy equivocado! — le dije con tono molesto, pero lo cierto es que empezaba a ver borroso, pues estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, los mareos no tardaron en venir.

— Bien, después no digas que no te lo advertí— vi como levantaba su espada apuntando a mi corazón, yo no podía moverme, esta inmovilizada por el dolor, no podía defenderme, ¿así acabaría mi vida?, no, ¡yo dije que lucharía! Pero, ¿cómo saldría de esta?; la espada estaba por atravesar mi corazón cuando, una mano con garras y dos marcas violetas en la muñeca, detuvieron la espada, partiéndola en dos…

— Sesshomaru…— tu nombre salió en un susurro, un susurro débil.

Narra Sesshomaru:

Llegue en el momento indicado, su sangre me atrajo, te observo, tienes dos heridas profundas, una en la pierna derecha y la otra en el hombro izquierdo, tu piel estaba pálida y tus ojos empiezan a cerrarse, has perdido mucha sangre.

— Amo Sesshomaru— la mirada de Hiroshi representaba miedo, yo le dedique una mirada fría y la verdad, me encontraba muy molesto.

— Al parecer has ignorado mi advertencia, y como dije pagaras las consecuencias— saque a bakusaiga para, con un solo movimiento acabar con su vida.

— Amo perdóneme, pero es que al igual que usted yo también odio a los humanos, compartimos ese mismo sentimiento, y en ese aspecto somos iguales…— corto tus palabras de manera abrupta, dándole paso a tu muerte, ¿cómo te atrevías a pensar que éramos iguales? , sinceramente algo ridículo…

Narra Kagome:

Nunca iba a estar más agradecida con el youkai como en este momento, me ha salvado la vida y no me importa si es una condición de su padre, le estaba muy agradecida, quise ponerme de pie pero la vista empezaba a nublarse, el dolor se intensificaba y mis ojos empezaban a cerrarse, estaba por desmayarme, ¿y ahora?, ¿Sesshomaru será capaz de dejarme aquí? No lo creo, pues no tendría sentido salvarme para después dejarme morir desangrada, pero ¿iba a cargarme? El, Sesshomaru, ¿cargar a una humana? No lo creo, además…— Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir como unos brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo y me sostenían de manera segura. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y mis preguntas fueron contestadas, Sesshomaru me estaba cargando, algo difícil de creer, no pude evitar que mi cuerpo se tensara y los nervios me invadieran, pero ¿por qué ha de estar así?, la verdad me sentía segura en los brazos de Sesshomaru, él me ha salvado, mi cuerpo se relajo, y en un impulso me aferre a su armadura, en busca de protección y seguridad, mis ojos nuevamente se cerraron pero esta vez, la sensación de vacío se apodero de mi…

Narra Sesshomaru:

Vi como te aferrabas a mi armadura, en busca de ¿protección?, ¿seguridad? Si eso parecía, sin saber porque refuerzo mi agarre, veo como tus ojos se cierran, los latidos de tu corazón se hacen más lentos al igual que tu respiración, te has desmayado, y era de suponerse pues has perdido mucha sangre, Hiroshi te ha herido gravemente, veo en tu mejilla la marca de una cachetada, me molesto, Hiroshi te ha tocado la cara, pero ya ha pagado por su falta, lo he matado, estas mal, lo veo, lo noto, tu cara tiene una mueca de dolor…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Entro al castillo y todos me miran sorprendidos, y más porque sangras en mis brazos.

— Akira, revísala y cúrala— hablo mientras intento entregarte a sus brazos, pero tu te aferras a mi, ¿acaso no estabas desmayada?...

— Amo, que le parece si usted la lleva a su cuarto y hay la reviso— ante sus palabras y tus actos no me queda más que acceder.

Te recuesto en tu cama, le digo a Akira que se encargue de ti, pero me detengo justo cuando estoy por abandonar la habitación, te miro sorprendido pero no lo hago notar, Akira también te mira sorprendida, has susurrado mi nombre, un susurro débil pero perfectamente captado por nuestros oídos de youkais, siento algo en mi interior, ¿qué es? No lo se, decido quedarme en la habitación y me siento en el marco de la ventana mientras observo como Akira te cura.

— Tiene fiebre— eso explica todo, estas delirando…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Akira cura y venda tus heridas, me dice que no tienes fiebre y que seguro no tardaras en despertar, le ordeno que se retire, es casi media noche, la verdad ya me encuentro acostumbrado a observarte mientras la luz de la luna da contra tu rostro, no entiendo el porqué de mis actos y de mis pensamientos, pero al final de cuenta son mis pensamientos y nadie sabrá de la confusión en la que me encuentro…


	11. Chapter 11

**Condenados/ (Sesshomaru&Kagome)**

**CAPITULO 11.**

Narra Kagome:

Siento los rayos del sol sobre mi rostro, me remuevo un poco en mi cama y… espera ¿mi cama?, los recuerdos vienen a mi, y me levanto de golpe, fue un error pues siento un dolor punzante en mi hombro izquierdo…

— ¡Ahii! — no puedo evitar quejarme, miro mi hombro y esta vendado, miro mi pierna y esta vendada, respiro aliviada, pero recuerdo lo que paso y tu rostro viene a mi mente.

— Sesshomaru…

— Hmp, ¿aun sigues delirando? — mis ojos se abren en sorpresa al verte en la ventana, ¿cómo no me di cuenta de que estabas aquí?, pero rápidamente me repongo, y por primera vez no te miro con odio, mis ojos se posan sobre los tuyos, perdiéndome en esa mirada fría pero a la vez hermosa, tenia que admitirlo, los ojos dorados del youkai eran hermosos, me siento un poco extrañada pues tu también me miras, pero no es una mirada de odio ni dura, ¿fría? Si, pero es diferente, de repente apartas la vista de mi, posándola en el jardín, yo bajo mi cabeza y sin saber porque me sonrojo.

— Amm, Sesshomaru, muchas gracias por salvarme— te agradezco al instante que subo mi cabeza para observar tu reacción, tu frunces el ceño, estas molesto y no entiendo porque.

— ¿Intentabas escaparte? — me hablas con voz fría y dura, en esta se puede notar tu enojo.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Hiroshi me tendió una trampa, me dijo que tu querías hablar conmigo y cuando le pregunte que donde estabas, me dijo que en el bosque y yo lo seguí.

— ¿Para que entrenas si en una situación como esa, no puedes defenderte?

— Yo caí en una trampa Sesshomaru, nunca imagine que el me fuese atacar.

— ¿Entrenas para distraerte o para pasar tiempo con Kaoru? — me preguntas, a la vez que me diriges una mirada acusadora.

— ¿Qué insinúas? — te respondo con una pregunta de manera molesta.

— ¡Responde! — me levantas la voz, verdaderamente estas molesto.

— La razón por la que entreno es porque quiero aprender a defenderme, no porque pasar tiempo con Kaoru— y en un arrebato de molestia te digo mis verdaderas intenciones.

Narra Sesshomaru:

Examino tu mirada, para comprobar que tan ciertas son tus palabras, una vez echo, abandono la habitación satisfecho pues lo que dices es verdad, pero mi comportamiento es inapropiado, ¿qué pasa conmigo? ¿Desde cuando me preocupo por la humana? Es inaceptable…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Narra Kagome:

Realmente estoy sorprendida, ¿qué fue eso? No me miras con odio y pareces estar celoso de Kaoru, no lo entiendo, pero me gusta… ¡No! ¿Qué estoy pensando? Yo no puedo fijarme en Sesshomaru, no puedo, pero…

— Adelante— digo al escuchar como la puerta es tocada.

— Kagome, ¿Cómo estas?, ¿te duele algo?, ¿quieres algo?

— Akira, son demasiadas preguntas— le digo algo abrumada.

— Lo siento, pero me preocupe mucho por el estado en que llegaste.

— Estoy bien tranquila— le dije para dedicarle una sonrisa.

— Si puedo notarlo, pero ¿Qué paso Kagome?

— Amm, pues te contare. Kaoru me dio el día libre y entonces decidí recorrer el castillo, pero un youkai me detuvo diciéndome que Sesshomaru quería verme en el bosque, me extraño eso, pero le creí y lo seguí; cuando llegamos al bosque me doy cuenta de que puede ser una trampa, pues llevábamos rato caminando y no había señales de que Sesshomaru estuviese por ahí, entonces recordé que Kaoru me había dicho algo sobre Hiroshi y su odio a los humanos, cuando me di cuenta que era el empezó a atacarme y no pude defenderme pues salí sin mi arco y flechas, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y empezaba a ver borroso, vi como levantaba su espada dispuesto a clavármela en el corazón, pero llego Sesshomaru y lo detuvo, matándolo; yo estaba muy mareada y débil, así que el me cargo y… No recuerdo nada más pues me desmaye— le conté de manera resumida lo que había sucedido.

— Mm, ya veo, bueno el amo te trajo y me pidió que te curara, el mismo tuvo que llevarte a la habitación pues tu no querías despegarte de él, te aferrabas con fuerza a su armadura— Mis mejillas se tiñeron de un color rojo intenso ante las palabras de Akira, ¿yo no querer despegarme de Sesshomaru?, ¿qué significaba eso?

— ¿Qué más paso? — sentía la necesidad de saberlo.

— Kagome, cuando el amo te recostó en la cama y estaba dispuesto a irse, se detuvo pues tú susurraste su nombre, haciendo que el amo se quedara.

Eso lo explicaba todo, por eso se quedo, por que yo susurre su nombre… ¡¿Qué?! Yo susurre su nombre, mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y mis mejillas se tornaron más sonrojadas de lo que estaban, no podía creer lo que había echo…

— Kagome, ¿a que se debe tu sonrojo?

— ¿Ah? No sé de que hablas— dije intentando hacerme la desentendida.

— Kagome, ¡estas sonrojada! No me digas que tu…

— ¿Qué yo que?

— ¿Te has fijado en el amo?

Lo dijo, la pregunta que menos quería escuchar, pero a la vez esa pregunta que me hacia dudar de una respuesta, dudar de una posible negación, ¿Enamorarme yo de Sesshomaru?... Me hacia esa pregunta varias veces pero no lograba encontrar la respuesta y decir no, no parecía ser una opción…

— No lo se Akira, estoy confundida— le confesé.

— Oh Kagome, te estas enamorando— me hablas y tus ojos brillan, no entiendo porque estas tan feliz.

— ¿Por qué te da gusto?

— El amo ha vivido en soledad, el y su orgullo junto con la frialdad, pero tu lo has cambiado un poco, lo he notado, yo sabia que tu estancia aquí iba a traer sorpresas.

— Creo que exageras, Sesshomaru sigue igual, además recuerda que estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad.

— Umm, lo se, pero eso no quiere decir que no te guste estar aquí.

— Akira, voy a caminar un poco — intento cambiar el tema y huir de la situación en la que me encuentro.

— ¿Qué dices? No puedes, aun tu pierna no se ha curado.

— Lo se, solo caminare un poco, no quiero estar todo el día en la cama.

— Se que nada de lo que diga va a hacerte cambiar de opinión, pero no te esfuerces.

— Lo prometo — te digo regalándote una sonrisa, con tu ayuda me pongo de pie, y si mi pierna no ha sanado y el dolor en inevitable, así que con mucho es fuerzo logro caminar, pero mi paso es lento y no puedo mover mucho mi brazo izquierdo, ¡genial! Debo agradecerte Hiroshi por lo que me has hecho…

— ¿Estas bien Kagome? — me preguntas y puedo ver en tu cara la preocupación.

— Si. ¿Cuánto tardara en sanar mis heridas?

— Las medicinas que te estoy dando son muy buenas, yo calculo que en dos semanas estarás en perfectas condiciones.

— ¿Dos semanas? Es mucho tiempo— mi cara se torna en disgusto.

— Las heridas son profundas y considerando que eres humana, el proceso de sanación es un poco lento.

— Tienes razón— te digo resignada, pues tus palabras son ciertas.

Salgo al pasillo, me preguntas si necesito ayuda yo te respondo que no, estoy bien; me crees, me dedicas una sonrisa y me dejas sola, camino lentamente pero me encuentro con unas escaleras, doy un gran suspiro dándome cuenta de que no puedo bajar y no me queda de otra que caminar por el pasillo, pero solo hay puertas, y más puertas, pero una es conocida para mi, me detengo en esta, siento el impulso de entrar pero los nervios me invaden y me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo, me atemorizo pues tu tienes un gran sentido del olfato, y sin pensarlo dos veces a paso lento me regreso a mi habitación, pero sigo nerviosa y mi corazón late desenfrenadamente….

Con algo de esfuerzo me siento en el marco de la ventana para relajarme, pero ocurre todo lo contrario al verte sentado bajo un árbol en el jardín, me tranquilizo un poco pues no sabrás que estuve frente a tu puerta, mis ojos se clavan en ti me es difícil dejar de mirarte, tus parpados están cerrados, la brisa pasa entre tu cabello jugando con este, tu pierna izquierda esta estirada y la derecha esta doblada mientras una de tus manos descansa sobre la pierna doblada, hay que admitirlo es una escena hermosa, y tengo que admitirlo Sesshomaru es atractivo, ¿fijarme en ti? No lo se pues tu frialdad, tus amenazas, y bueno tampoco es que me trata muy bien que digamos… _"tu sabes que eso podría cambiar"_ tus palabras vienen a mi mente Akira, ¿Sesshomaru cambiar? Esa pregunta me hace dudar… ¡No puede ser! ¿En que momento abrió los ojos? Noto que tienes tu mirada clavada en mi y yo no puedo despegar mi vista de tus ojos, mis mejillas se adornan de un color rojo intenso, al ver como tus labios se tornan en una sonrisa, quedo sorprendida pues es la primera vez que te veo sonreír, logrando embobarme ante ella…

No se si esta bien, no se si es la decisión correcta pero correré el riesgo, _"¿Podrías enamorarte del amo?"_ ya tengo la respuesta Akira, y aunque puede ser un gran error, digo que si.

.

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por sus comentarios…


	12. Chapter 12

**Condenados/ (Sesshomaru&Kagome)**

**CAPITULO 12.**

Narra Kagome:

Mi corazón no deja de latir desenfrenadamente, no sales de mi cabeza y el sonrojo no desaparece de mis mejillas, tu sonrisa ha quedado grabada en mi mente y quizás Akira tenga razón, si puedes cambiar y como pensé con anterioridad correré el riesgo. Por culpa de la vergüenza me aleje de la ventana, no quería que me vieras sonrojada, además no quiero ser tan obvia, pero muero de curiosidad, quiero saber si todavía estas debajo del árbol, estoy por asomarme cuando el sonido de la puerta interrumpe mi acción…

— Adelante.

— ¡Kagome! ¿Cómo estas?

— Oh Kaoru, estoy bien, gracias— digo al instante que mis labios se tornan en una sonrisa.

— Me alegro. Me preocupe mucho por ti— y en tu cara se refleja que es verdad.

— Muchas gracias por preocuparte, pero estoy bien. Sesshomaru llego a tiempo — sin poder evitarlo mis mejillas se sonrojan levemente al pronunciar tu nombre.

— Si, ya me entere de todo, bueno tendrás que esperar a sanar para seguir con los entrenamientos.

— Si Akira me dijo que en dos semanas, ya mis heridas habrán sanado por completo — te digo para luego sentarme en mi cama, pues me siento algo cansada.

Narra Kaoru:

Kagome, últimamente no sales de mi cabeza, tu voz, tus ojos, tu personalidad, eres especial y tengo que admitirlo eres muy hermosa pero… ¿que hago?, ¿y si ella no siente lo mismo por mi? No quiero arriesgarme…

— Oye Kagome, tengo que decirte algo.

— Dime.

— Tú… ¿alguna vez te has enamorado? — es la primero que viene a mi mente, pues me acobardo a la hora de confesarte la verdad.

— Oh, bueno ahorita estoy empezando a sentir algo especial por alguien, ¿Por qué?

Lo que dices, me duele, sientes algo especial por alguien, ¿Quién será?, ¿el amo? Seria lo mas lógico pues tu eres su mujer, soy un tonto al pensar que podías sentir algo por mi…

— Curiosidad — te digo para que no notes mis verdaderas intenciones. — Bueno tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo, para lo que sea— te digo de manera sonriente para cambiar el tema.

— Gracias— me dices al instante que me abrazas y me susurras al oído "tu también", sorprendido te correspondo el abrazo, sintiendo algo especial en mi… Pero rompes el abrazo de manera abrupta, te miro confundido pensando que te arrepientes de lo que has hecho, pero noto que tus ojos reflejan sorpresa.

— ¿Interrumpo? — y ahora lo entiendo todo, también me sorprendo pero me repongo rápidamente, dándome vuelta.

— Para nada amo, con permiso— hablo haciendo una reverencia mostrando respeto, pero la verdad estoy nervioso, no por mi, si no por Kagome… Sin más que hacer me retiro de la habitación sintiendo en mi espalda la mirada acusadora del amo.

Narra Sesshomaru:

La escena que presencie causo una gran molestia en mí, ¿Por qué? No lo se, pero ver a la humana abrazada a uno de los empleados del castillo no era de mi agrado…

— ¿Necesitas algo? — escucho tu pregunta, y aprecio algo de nervios en tu voz, pero no huelo tu miedo, entonces ¿por qué estas nerviosas?...

— Hmp— es lo único que sale de mi boca y me retiro de la habitación, ¿decirte el verdadero motivo? Nunca, ¿decirte que mi intención es interrumpir esa escena tan ridícula?, no era ni siquiera una opción.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Narra Kagome:

La brisa acaricia mi piel, mientras el árbol en que me encuentro recostada me brinda la sombra necesaria, mi vista esta clavada en la rosa blanca que descansa en mis manos y mis pensamientos están siendo ocupados por un solo ser: Sesshomaru, ¿en que momento invadió mi cabeza? Me encuentro recordando cuando me viste abrazada con Kaoru, tu mirada asesina que le dedicaste a Kaoru era impresionante, ¿estabas celoso? Ante esa pregunta no puedo evitar sonrojarme, si estabas celoso es que sientes algo por mi, ¿será posible? Últimamente has cambiado conmigo y esos cambios, para mí, son buenas señales, pero eres un ser muy orgulloso, youkai al fin… Esperare pues no tengo prisa, pero espero no terminar como mis manos se encuentran ahora: lastimadas, yo sabía que al cortar la rosa mis manos terminarían así, pero decidí correr el riesgo pues sentí que valía la pena…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Narra Sesshomaru:

Mis pensamientos han sido invadidos por la humana, ¿qué me ha hecho? Ella sin permiso se ha adentrado en ellos, ¡maldición! ¿Qué ocurre conmigo?... Fruño en ceño molesto al ver como Kaoru se acerca a ti, últimamente este no se aleja de ti, siento la necesidad de ir a interrumpir, pero me doy cuenta de mis pensamientos, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre conmigo? Me siento aliviado al ver como Kaoru se aleja de ti, tú te encuentras sentada bajo un árbol, la brisa juega con tu cabello y la rosa que descansa en tus manos hace la combinación perfecta…. Abro, mis ojos sorprendidos ante mis pensamientos, esto no esta bien, estos pensamientos no son propios de mí y lo peor es que son causados por una humana y a este paso terminare como mi padre… ¡Nunca! Primero muerto antes que fijarme en una humana, pero ella lleva mi marca, ella me pertenece…

.

Esta corto si :c Pero el próximo es mas largo :) Gracias ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Condenados/ (Sesshomaru&Kagome)**

**CAPITULO 13.**

Narra Kagome:

Ya han pasado dos semanas, mi recuperación ha sido excelente, no puedo estar más contenta; el dolor ha desaparecido y mis heridas están cicatrizando, Akira me ha dicho que mi proceso de recuperación ha evolucionado gracias a los remedios y a que he descansado; al principio me rehusaba a estar todo el día en cama pero Akira y Kaoru me hablaban de que era lo mejor, que mi cuerpo necesitaba descanso y bueno no me quedo de otra que aceptar, además estaba agradecido con ellos, por la manera en que me cuidaban; en cuanto a Sesshomaru, bueno mejor dicho señor orgulloso; no he cruzado palabra con el desde que insinuó de que yo quería estar con Kaoru, aunque el todo los días pasa por mi habitación me observa y después se retira, no entiendo el porqué de su acción; por las noches siento que me observa pero no lo he descubierto desde aquella vez… No puedo evitar sonrojarme ante ese pensamiento pero como dije señor orgulloso, nunca admitiría que me observa…

— Kagome, aquí esta el kimono que pediste que se lavara— la voz de Akira logra sacarme de mis pensamientos.

— Muchas gracias Akira, este kimono es importante para mí— le digo mientras agarro la prenda lavada entre mis manos; el color morado de este y las flores blancas que lo adornaban me recordaban a mi madre, la verdad la extrañaba mucho.

— Kagome ¿estas bien?

— Si Akira, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

— Es que al ver el Kimono tu mirada se torno triste.

¿Tan obvia soy?

— Lo que pasa es que este Kimono me lo regalo mi madre, Azumi; y bueno no puedo evitar recordar.

— Oh te entiendo, hace ya mucho tiempo que no la ves.

— Si, desearía verla— suspire mientras pensaba en ella, madre te extraño, quiero verte pero para que Sesshomaru me deje ir necesito un buen motivo que no sea el hecho de que te extraño… "_La gente cuando se va de viaje por mucho tiempo, envía cartas" _Eso es, ¡las cartas! Lo había olvidado, escribiré las cartas que le había prometido a mi madre y le preguntare a Sesshomaru si se las puedo dar personalmente, ojala diga que si…

— ¡Kagome! — el grito de Akira hizo que diera un pequeño brinco.

— Akira, ¿por qué me gritas? — te pregunto confundida pues tu nunca acostumbras a gritarme, solo cuando…

— ¡Sera por que llevo rato llamándote y no me respondes! — estas molesta lo noto en tu voz, y bueno no es para menos, no es la primera vez que me pierdo en mis pensamientos y me olvido de que estas aquí.

— Akira lo siento, es que estaba pensando, ¿me disculpas? — te hablo regalándote una sonrisa inocente.

— De acuerdo— me hablas pero ruedas tus ojos como siempre lo haces, provocando que se me escape una pequeña risita — y ¿en que estabas pensando? — me preguntas mientras suspiras, esta escena es de rutina.

— Antes de irme de la aldea, le prometí a mi madre que le enviaría cartas, bueno ha pasado un tiempo y creo que es hora de que les escriba las cartas.

— Oh, esta bien, ¿quieres que te consiga papel y tinta?

— Si por favor.

— De acuerdo, ya regreso.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

— Oye Kagome, ¿Cómo vas a enviar las cartas? — me preguntas mientras me entregas las hojas y el frasco de tinta.

— Pues pensaba ir a entregárselas personalmente.

— Pero si la vas a ver, ¿para que escribir las cartas?

— Bueno si Sesshomaru me deja ir, no creo que me deje estar en la aldea por mucho tiempo y por ende no va a dar tiempo de decirle todo a mi madre.

— Entiendo ¿crees que el amo te deje ir?

— Eso espero, pero le insistiré tanto que no tendrá opción que dejarme ir —te digo mientras una sonrisa traviesa se refleja en mi rostro.

— Tú no tienes remedio, te dejo pues tengo que lavar unos kimonos y sabanas.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude?

— ¡No! Tú quieres que el amo me mate al ver a su mujer trabajando, tú escribe las cartas, tranquila.

— De acuerdo— suspiro resignada, siempre es lo mismo.

Una vez que Akira sale mi habitación me dedico a escribir, al principio se me hace difícil pues no se como empezar, además no se si contarte todo pues si te cuento que he estado al borde de la muerte dos veces te preocuparías demasiado y bueno la verdad es que estoy bien… Así que decido escribir diciéndote que me encuentro muy bien y que Sesshomaru no están malo como pensábamos…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Las quiere mucho, Kagome… ¡Listo! Ya acabe de escribir y ahora solo me queda la parte más difícil, hablar con Sesshomaru… Decidida me levanto, dispuesta a conseguir ese permiso, estoy frente a tu habitación, seguro sientes que estoy frente a tu puerta y no hay marcha, toco esta con firmeza…

— Adelante.

Haciendo caso en lo que dices, entro a la habitación. Te encuentras sentado en el marco de la ventana y tu mirada clavada en el jardín.

— Sesshomaru…

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Vengo a pedirte permiso— te digo y esta vez tu mirada se centra en mí.

— ¿Para que?

— Quiero ir a la aldea en donde vivía, para entregarle una carta a mi madre, que le había prometido.

La habitación se sume en silencio y yo estoy ansiosa por tu respuesta.

— No.

Bueno no debo sorprenderme ante tu respuesta, ya me lo esperaba.

— ¿Por qué? — mi voz suena molesta y lo estoy.

— Podrías escapar— me hablas con tu tono frío y una mirada acusadora.

— No, yo no voy a escapar, simplemente les llevo las cartas y me dejas estar unas horas en la aldea — te digo a la vez que mis labios se tornan en una sonrisa, para así demostrarte que mis palabras son verdaderas.

— Humana… — me hablas y siento que me vas a decir que no nuevamente, así que sin pensarlo me coloco frente a ti y agarro una de tus manos.

— Por favor, no voy a escapar— te hablo, bueno te ruego, pero tu mirada esta clavada en la mano que te sujeto… Espera, ¿mano que te sujeto? Abro mis ojos sorprendida y retiro mi mano rápidamente.

— Lo siento— mi voz suena un poco entrecortada y mis mejillas se tornan de color rojo intenso, no podía creer lo que había echo y sentí que mi oportunidad de ir a la aldea se había esfumado…

Espero que hables pero tu mirada sigue clavada en la mano que tuve entre mis manos, pareces algo desconcertado y lo entiendo…

— Entonces, ¿qué dices? — te pregunto algo asustada, temo que me digas que no y esta vez si lo haces no tendré argumento para replicar…

— De acuerdo— sorprendida me encuentro, pero llena de felicidad, y en mis labios se forma una gran sonrisa gracias a tus palabras.

— Pero te acompañare, partiremos mañana al amanecer después de la comida.

Por la manera en que hablas, sé que son tus últimas palabras, me sorprende que quieras acompañarme pero no me importa igual veré a mi madre y me encuentro agradecida.

— Gracias— sin poder evitarlo mi voz suena emocionada, sin más que hacer y para no echar todo a perder, me retiro con una sonrisa en mis labios dispuesta a buscar a Akira para darle la noticia.

Narra Sesshomaru:

"_De acuerdo, pero te acompañare", _con que derecho esas palabras salieron de mi boca, desde cuando accedo a las peticiones de la humana, ¡maldición!... Abro y cierro la mano que tocaste, con la intención de que esta extraña sensación desaparezca, pero el hormigueo no cesa, ¿qué me has hecho humana?

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Narra Akira:

— ¡Akira!

Escucho como gritan mi nombre y esa voz le pertenece a Kagome, ¿qué ha pasado?... Haciendo uso de mi velocidad hago acto de presencia frente a ti.

— Kagome, ¿qué pasa? — te pregunto preocupada pero tu rostro refleja una gran felicidad.

— Sesshomaru me dejo ir a la aldea.

Sorprendida ante tus palabras se dibuja una sonrisa en mi rostro.

— ¿Enserio?, ¿cómo accedió?

— Bueno al principio dijo que no pero después accedió con la condición de que el me acompañara, pues piensa que voy a escapar.

— Bueno lo importante es que vas a ver a tu madre, ¿cuándo te vas?

— Si, mañana al amanecer después de la comida.

— De acuerdo.

Estoy impresionada, Kagome consiguió el permiso que quería, definitivamente Kagome es la humana que va a cambiar al amo, ella es diferente, ella es especial…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Narra Kagome:

Es hora de entrenar, después de estar incapacitada por dos semanas, me encuentro emocionada, la verdad me gusta mucho manejar el arco; salgo al jardín y Kaoru me esta esperando pero su rostro refleja…

— Llegas tarde.

— Lo siento— te sonrió como siempre lo hago, pues llegar tarde es una mala costumbre que poseo.

— Bien— suspiras resignado — la última vez que entrenamos dominabas muy bien el arco a la distancia que marcamos, ahora veamos como te va a una distancia mucho mayor, así que retrocede unos quince pasos.

Hago caso a tus indicaciones y me sorprendo al ver que si es una gran distancia, pero sé que lo lograre, hoy siento que la suerte esta de mi lado. Me das el arco y las flechas, yo tomo la postura que me enseñaste y apunto a la marca, recuerdo las palabras de Sesshomaru _"__Debes concentrarte, poner tu mente en blanco y fijar tú vista en el objetivo"_, haciendo caso a esas palabras disparo con precisión; ¿mi sorpresa? Es que le di a la marca, miro a Kaoru y este se encuentra sorprendido, no puedo evitarlo y una sonrisa se cuela en mi rostro.

— ¡Le di! — exclamo contenta, definitivamente hoy la suerte esta de mi lado.

— Ya veo, felicidades, no me lo esperaba.

— Ah es que hoy es un día diferente, la suerte esta de mi lado.

— ¿A que se debe eso?

— Kaoru mañana iré a mi aldea— te digo sonriendo pero tu rostro se torna sorprendido y algo desconcertado.

— ¿Te vas? — me preguntas con un deje de tristeza en tu voz.

— Oh no, creo que no me exprese bien, voy de visita, supongo que al atardecer estaré de vuelta.

Narra Kaoru:

No puedo evitar soltar un suspiro aliviado ante tus palabras, pensar que te vas del castillo para siempre era, para mi, mortificador.

— ¿Vas a ir sola?

— No, Sesshomaru me acompañara.

Me sorprendo ante tus palabras ¿el amo accedió a acompañarte? Algo difícil de creer, pero últimamente el amo ha cambiado su actitud con Kagome, ¿será posible que el amo se haya enamorado de Kagome? Si es así, mis posibilidades son nulas.

— Entiendo.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Narra Kagome:

Me di un refrescante baño después del entrenamiento, me encontraba muy feliz pues en todas las oportunidades le había dado a la marca, he mejorado mucho y todo gracias a las enseñanzas de Kaoru, siento que le debo mucho, es una gran persona. Siento en mi cuerpo un gran cansancio, decido recostarme en mi cama, y antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en el sueño profundo, sonrió pues mañana va a ser un gran día.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Siento los rayos del sol sobre mi rostro y por primera vez me siento feliz de sentirlos, pues anuncian el amanecer; así que antes de que Akira venga a despertarme como todas las mañanas, decido levantarme y darme un baño; una vez hecho me coloco un kimono color celeste con flores blancas bordadas, Akira y sus grandes creaciones…

— Adelante— pronuncio al escuchar como la puerta es tocada levemente.

— Kagome, ¿ya estas lista? — me preguntas sorprendida

— Sí — te digo de manera sonriente, mi felicidad es evidente.

— Bueno baja, la comida esta lista.

— Gracias Akira.

Salgo de la habitación y bajo las escaleras rápidamente, llegando al comedor puedo ver a Jaken y Sesshomaru sentados en sus respectivos lugares; así que sin perder tiempo me siento en mi lugar, mientras sirven la comida…

— Huma…eh, Kagome ¿a que se debe esa gran sonrisa? — me pregunta Jaken y siento como me examina con la mirada.

— Estoy feliz Jaken, ¿por qué?

— Bueno eso quiero saber, ¡¿por qué tan feliz?! — no había día en que Jaken no me gritara.

— ¿Acaso no puedo estar feliz? — te pregunto mientras te dedico una mirada retadora

— ¡Niña insolente! Solo te estaba preguntando.

— ¡Que mi nombre es Kagome!

— No me interesa tu nombre, te llamo como quiera, además…

— Jaken— el mencionado al escuchar su nombre en los labios de Sesshomaru, detuvo sus palabras y con la mirada llena de terror siguió comiendo; no pude evitarlo y una pequeña risita salió de mi boca; me miras con molestia y estas apunto de replicarme cuando nuevamente la voz de Sesshomaru te detiene.

— Jaken, prepara a Ah-Un, saldremos.

— ¿A dónde amo Sesshomaru? — escucho tu pregunto pero Sesshomaru solo te dirigí una mirada fría, que estremece a cualquiera.

— Como ordene— le respondes rápidamente y en tu voz se siente el temor que posees.

Sesshomaru es el primero en terminar de comer, pero antes de retirarse de la mesa dice unas palabras…

— En una hora bajo, espero que este todo listo para salir— hablas mientras me mira fijamente, yo solo muevo la cabeza en afirmación.

— Kagome, ¿A dónde vamos? — me pregunta Jaken una vez que Sesshomaru abandona el comedor.

— A mi aldea, de visita— mis palabras salen con un deje de felicidad en mi voz, tú solo te quedas pensativo y no me respondes.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Me encuentro montada sobre Ah-Un y la felicidad me invade al saber que falta unos minutos para llegar a la aldea, me imagino la cara de felicidad de mi madre y Yuri, los extraño mucho…

Mis pensamientos son detenidos al darme cuenta de que me encuentro en la entrada de esta, no puedo evitar sonreír, bajo de Ah-Un y estoy por entrar cuando tu voz me detiene…

— Tienes dos horas— me hablas con voz fría y dura, en realidad suena como una orden, pero no le tomo importancia.

— De acuerdo, muchas gracias Sesshomaru— te regalo una gran sonrisa y sin más que decir entro en la aldea…

Narra Sesshomaru:

Era la primera vez que veía a la humana tan contenta, extrañamente me gustaba verla así, ¿por qué? No lo se; pero quizás venir aquí no están malo después de todo.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Narra Kagome:

Al entrar todos me veían con gran sorpresa, la verdad no creo que ellos no esperaban volver a verme, unos me miraban con miedo y otros con confusión pero no preste atención a sus miradas y me dirigí a la cabaña de mi madre, estaba realmente emocionada por verla y quería ver su reacción.

— ¡Madre! — grito y tu saltas levemente asustada, me miras con sorpresa y tus ojos se cristalizan pero rápidamente sonríes y me abrazas con fuerza.

— Mi niña, te he extrañado mucho, ¿cómo estas? — tu voz suena entrecortada pero a la vez llena de felicidad.

— Muy bien ¿y tu? También te he extrañado mucho— no puedo evitarlo mis ojos se cristalizan también.

— Bien, pero ¿cómo es que estas aquí? — me preguntas mientras dejas de abrazarme y me miras confundida.

— Sesshomaru… — al pronunciar ese nombre tu confusión se hace mayor— El youkai que me llevo así se llama, bueno el me dio permiso de venir a visitarte.

— Oh, entiendo, me alegra que estés aquí, pensé que no volvería a verte más.

— Pues yo prometí traerte cartas — te las muestro y tu cara se torna de felicidad mientras se dibuja una sonrisa en tus labios.

— Y como yo te prometí las leeré con Yuri.

— Hablando de ella, ¿dónde esta?

— En su cabaña, ¿vas a verla? — mi cabeza se mueve en afirmación ante tu pregunta.

Me dirijo a tu cabaña, y la felicidad no me abandona.

— ¡Yuri! — grito tu nombre provocando que te voltees y tus ojos se abran de sorpresa.

— ¿Kagome? ¿Eres tú?

— Claro— digo mientras te abrazo fuertemente.

— Amiga te he extrañado mucho— me dices con voz llorosa, mientras me correspondes el abrazo.

— Yo también— susurro junto a ti.

Fueron las dos horas más alegres de mi vida, mi madre decidió hacer una rica comida e invito a Yuri a comer, yo casi no comí pues ya había desayunado, les conté todo, pero claro omitiendo las parte donde fui atacada, les conté de Kaoru y de Akira, y que también Sesshomaru no tan malo con se pensaba pero que era sumamente orgulloso, ellas se sorprendieron pero comprendieron; sin más que decir les entregue las cartas hay se especificaba todo; dándome cuenta de que ya las dos horas habían pasado decidí regresar con Sesshomaru pues lo menos que quería era que se enojara; la despedida fue difícil pues ninguna de las dos me quería dejar ir pero no les quedo de otra…

— Adiós Kagome, cuídate mucho— hablan al unísono, yo sonrió y las abrazo con fuerza.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

— Ya volví— anuncie mientras veía como Sesshomaru se levantaba del árbol en que hace minutos se encontraba recostado, el tenia en su mano una piedra que dio contra el rostro de Jaken, despertándolo y haciendo que se levantara sobre Ah-Un en donde hace minutos dormía plácidamente; una risita escapo de mi boca haciendo que Jaken me dedicara una mirada acusadora.

— Vámonos— hablo Sesshomaru mientras nos poníamos en marcha de regreso al castillo.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Llevábamos unas horas caminando y empezaba a notar que este no era el camino por el cual llegamos a la aldea…

— Este no es el camino — comente.

— Obvio que no, es un atajo— me aclaro Jaken.

¿Atajo?... Extrañamente este camino se me hace muy conocido, pero ¿por qué?; ¿acaso yo he pasado por aquí? Siento que si… Intento recordar pero nada llega a mi mente; pero la duda es aclarada cuando pasamos cerca de una aldea, aldea que yo conozco a la perfección, mis ojos se cristalizan, los recuerdos vienen a mi; intento no mirar pero es imposible, siento una fuerte opresión en el pecho; como deseaba que no hubiésemos tomado un atajo…

— Mire amo, la aldea que hace diez años destruyo aun no la reconstruyen.

Me paralizo ante las palabras de Jaken y proceso cada palabra que ha dicho _"Mire amo, la aldea que hace diez años destruyo aun no la reconstruyen"_; ¿la aldea que Sesshomaru destruyo?, eso quiere decir que el… Mis ojos se abren en sorpresa y lagrimas amargas escapan rodando por mi mejilla, ¡no puede ser!, no quiero creerlo, cierro mis ojos con fuerza y sacudo la cabeza con la esperanza que todo sea un mal sueño…

— ¿Qué te pasa? — escucho tu voz dándome a entender que nada es un sueño; mi respiración se hace agitada, las lagrimas no cesan, los recuerdos no me abandonan; abro los ojos y te miro con odio, mientras en un grito suelto la verdad…

— ¡Tu mataste a mis padres!

.

Gracias por sus comentarios ^^ Espero que les haya gustado :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Condenados/ (Sesshomaru&Kagome)**

**CAPITULO 14.**

Narra Kagome:

Al pronunciar esas palabras sentí mi corazón romperse en miles de trozos, aun estoy asimilando la situación, pensar que estuve viviendo todo este tiempo con el maldito youkai que mato a mis padres, es algo difícil de creer…

— ¿Qué dices Kagome? — la pregunta de Jaken me saca de mis pensamientos.

—Sesshomaru es el youkai que destruyo la aldea en donde vivía y mato a mis padres hace diez años, ¡fue el! — no puedo evitar gritarle, la sensación de odio se apodera de mi.

—Pero, ¡¿Qué dices niña?! El amo destruyo toda la aldea, explica ¿como es que tu sigues viva?

—Cuando ocurrió el ataque yo no estaba en la aldea, me encontraba en el bosque buscando comida y cuando llegue a esta, ya todo estaba destruido, mi madre en su último aliento que dijo que fue un youkai — mi voz suena entrecortada al explicarle todo, observo a Jaken y esta sorprendido ante mis palabras, es evidente, mientras que Sesshomaru no dice nada, su mirada fría no se desvanece…

— ¿y tu? ¡¿Por qué no dices nada?! — le grito mientras me acerco a el posicionándome al frente, mi ojos siguen derramando lagrimas pero mi mirada frente a él se torna molesta y con odio en esta.

—No tengo nada que decir— tu voz serena me molesta aun más, parece no importarte lo que te acabo de decir.

— ¡Te odio!

Te digo mientras retrocedo, con la única intención de alejarme de ti, siento asfixia a tu lado; "_Sesshomaru mato a mis padres" _es lo que se repite constantemente en mi cabeza, pensamiento que no puede ser abandonado; mi mirada se torna triste frente a ti y tu solo me miras con tu frialdad habitual ¿acaso no sientes nada?; el deseo de alejarme de ti pone en movimiento mis piernas, adentrándome en el bosque, no queriendo volver a tu lado…

Narra Sesshomaru:

Desde el momento en que me gritaste que mate a tus padres, la sorpresa me invadió pero no la hice evidente, _"Te odio"_ esa frase que sale de tu boca no me agrada, tu mirada llena de odio hacia mi se torna, rápidamente en una llena de tristeza; una extraña sensación me invade al verte marchar, una parte de mi me dice que te busque pero otra me dice que te deje ir…

—Amo, ¿la va a dejar ir?

— Si, no me importa— digo pero siento que mis palabras son falsas, la verdad es otra, una que no quiero asumir.

—Pero…— rápidamente le dirijo mi mirada fría, no queriendo escuchar sus palabras.

— Vámonos.

Me dirijo a mi castillo, no pienso buscar a la humana, ella tendrá que venir a mí, tiene mi marca, me pertenece…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Narra Kagome:

Mis piernas siguen en movimiento parecen no querer detenerse, me adentro cada vez más en el bosque sin saber hacia donde me dirijo, siento como varias ramas rozan mi piel, dejando leves heridas; me detengo de manera abrupta pues las lagrimas nublan mi vista, rápidamente las limpio y veo a mi alrededor, solo la vegetación me rodea, me recuesto contra un árbol derrotada, el recuerdo de la muerte de mis padres ronda en mi mente, y nueva lagrimas salen al recordar que la causa de este dolor es Sesshomaru, la tristeza me invade…

—Sesshomaru…— susurro tu nombre y el dolor se hace más fuerte, ¿por qué el? _"el amo puede cambiar Kagome"_, no Akira, el nunca cambiara Sesshomaru es un youkai frío y sin compasión, no se como pude sentir algo especial por el, ¿Cómo pude sentir algo especial por el youkai que mato a mis padres?, te odio Sesshomaru.

Me levanto para volver a mi aldea con mi madre, pero ¿y si el viene por mi? No, no yo no quiero volver con el, pero ¿a donde voy a ir?...

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos al escuchar el sonido de los arbustos moverse, temo que sea Sesshomaru, pero en cierto modo me tranquilizo al ver un youkai de color verde, ojos rojos, garras largas y apariencia horrible, realmente repugnante, saliendo de estos.

— ¡Que suerte tengo! He conseguido mi almuerzo— su voz repugnante resuena en mis odios, me maldije internamente al no llevar el arco para defenderme, pero ¿valía la pena? Las ganas de vivir y salir adelante se esfumaron al instante que supe la verdad…

— ¡Ah! — grite al sentir como el youkai con sus garras, lastimaba mi brazo dejando una herida profunda; mis ojos se cristalizaron al recordar las palabras de mi padre nuevamente "_hija no importa en la situación en la que te encuentres, lucha siempre lucha por salir adelante"_, pero no se si tenga las fuerzas suficiente papá, saber quien los mato es muy duro para mi…

— ¡Humana! ¿Qué ocurre contigo? ¿Por qué no huyes? — me hablo aquel youkai mientras sus garras se clavaban en mi estomago, hay fue cuando temí lo peor y quise huir…

Me puse de pie mientras con mi mano derecha tapaba la profunda herida de mi estomago, retrocedí con la intención de alejarme de este, pero me fue imposible, el youkai me sujeto por las piernas para luego soltarme haciendo que me estrellara contra un árbol; el fuerte golpe sacudió mi cabeza y por un momento vi todo negro, pero intente reponerme, la verdad sentí que intentaba luchar contra lo que seria mi muerte…

— Es tu fin humana.

¿Mi fin? Pero mi padre me dijo que luchara siempre, ¡este no podía ser mi fin!; el youkai me sujeto por el cuello, enterrando sus garras en este, mi respiración se tornaba agitada y mi corazón latía fuertemente, mi vista se nublaba ha de ser por la sangre que estaba perdiendo… El youkai afirmaba su agarre contra mi cuello, queriendo asfixiarme, era mi fin, lo sabia; no hice el intento de luchar ¿para que? Ya no sentí que valía la pena; Sesshomaru, ¿en que momento invadiste mi corazón?; _"Lucha siempre hija"_ Mamá, papá perdóneme por no hacer caso a sus palabras, esta vez…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Narra Sesshomaru:

Al volver al castillo, la mirada interrogativa de todos se posaba sobre mi, pero ninguno parecía querer atreverse a preguntar, así que decidí ignorarlos e ir a mi habitación…

Mi mirada estaba posada en el jardín, pero mi mente estaba siendo ocupada por la humana, preguntándome ¿Dónde estará? Sentía la necesidad de buscarla pero mi orgullo no me lo permitía, sentí que me encontraba en una lucha que, parecía, interminable, fruncí el ceño molesto al saber que la causante de todo es la humana, "_te odio", _sus palabras aun resuenan en mi cabeza, sintiendo algo extraño en mi interior al recordarlas, ¿Qué es? No lo se, pero no es agradable.

Al final dejo mi orgullo aun lado y decido buscarte, me adentro en el bosque y aspiro el aire para dar con tu paradero, abro mis ojos en sorpresa al sentir que el olor del aire esta mezclado con la sangre tuya; ante esto me convierto en un esfera de luz y me dirijo a la fuente de ese olor…

Miro con cierta sorpresa la escena frente a mis ojos, un youkai te esta hiriendo gravemente, alisto mis garras para así darle muerte a ese youkai…

— Suéltala.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y tú quien eres? — la verdad es que su voz es repugnante al igual que su apariencia.

— Te daré una oportunidad, si aprecias tu vida, suéltala.

— Es mi presa, bueno mejor dicho mi almuerzo, ¡consíguete el tuyo! Además, ¿para que quieres a esta humana?

Mi mirada se torna molesta al ver las garras del insignificante youkai clavadas en tu cuello, ¡maldito!

— Es mi mujer— le digo al instante que mis garras forman un látigo color verde, y con este te doy muerte…

Agarro a la humana entre mis brazos, su rostro esta marcados por las lágrimas, tiene heridas profundas en el cuerpo, pierde sangre rápidamente, no pierdo tiempo y me convierto en una esfera de luz dirigiéndome al castillo.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Una vez entro por la ventana de tu habitación, te recuesto en tu cama…

— ¡Akira!

— Dígame amo… ¿Qué ocurrió? — me preguntas de manera sorprendida.

— Cúrala, avísame cuando termines— le ordeno mientras me marcho de la habitación

— Si amo.

Narra Akira:

Rápidamente me acerco a Kagome, me encuentro horrorizada por el estado en que te encuentras, tienes heridas profundas en el brazo derecho, en ambas piernas, en el estomago y en el cuello, la verdad aun no entiendo como respiras pues has perdido mucha sangre, rápidamente te quito el kimono para desinfectar las heridas, pero mis ojos se abren en sorpresa al ver que estas poseen un liquido morado, intento examinarlo y temo la peor al dame cuenta de que es…

— Veneno…— susurro lentamente, los venenos de youkais pueden ser letales para los humanos; así que rápidamente preparo un remedio para neutralizarlo…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Narra Sesshomaru:

— Adelante— doy la orden al escuchar como es tocada la puerta.

— Amo Sesshomaru ya revise a Kagome, vende sus heridas y cambie su ropa.

— ¿Cómo esta su salud? — me molesto internamente pues mi voz sonó un pequeño deje de preocupación.

— En estos momentos tiene fiebre pero eso no es lo peor.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Amo Sesshomaru, el youkai que ataco a Kagome poseía veneno entre sus garras, intente neutralizarlo pero fue imposible, este estaba ya esparcido por todo el cuerpo y por lo tanto…

— ¡Habla Akira! — me molesto al darme cuenta como te detienes.

— Amo, Kagome es humana, no lo va a soportar, es cuestión de días para que ella muera.

Las palabras de Akira me sorprenden y esta vez es evidente _"es cuestión de días para que ella muera" _¿Morir? La humana va a morir, debería sentirme bien ante esas palabras pues me liberare de ella, pero no es así, pues yo tengo que protegerte pero esta vez no deseo hacerlo porque mi padre lo haya decidido así…

.

Gracias por leer y comentar :3


	15. Chapter 15

Gracias por sus comentarios *-* Mil gracias por el apoyo :3

.

**Condenados/ (Sesshomaru&Kagome)**

**CAPITULO 15.**

Narra Akira:

Ver el estado en que te encuentras me hace sentir mal, no puedo evitar que mis ojos se cristalicen al saber que vas a morir, ruego porque el amo haga algo para salvarte, lo hará, no sé que haya pasado pero sé que fue algo muy grave pues estas al borde de la muerte; me siento a tu lado y quito los mechones que cubren tus ojos, al hacer contacto con tu piel noto que aun tienes fiebre, esta no quiere cesar…

— Akira — la voz de Kaoru me sorprende.

— Kaoru…— susurro y no puedo evitarlo una lagrima escapa rodando por mi mejilla.

Narra Kaoru:

Akira esta llorando, eso quiere decir que Kagome esta grave, rápidamente me acerco a ella y abro mis ojos en sorpresa al ver el estado en que te encuentras, tus heridas están vendadas pero tu cuerpo esta maltratado, lo puedo notar. Rápidamente me siento a tu lado y poso mi mano en tu mejilla y mi preocupación se hace mayor al notar que tu temperatura esta elevada.

— ¿Cómo esta? — le pregunto a Akira pero ella no me responde, solo baja su cabeza y retiene las lagrimas, temo lo peor.

— Akira, ¿qué pasa?

— Kaoru, Kagome va a morir.

Me paralizo ante sus palabras, ¿morir? No es posible…

— ¿Por qué? — le pregunto y mi voz suena un tanto entrecortada.

— El youkai que la ataco, poseía veneno, cuando el amo trajo a Kagome, ya era muy tarde.

Me molesto por las palabras que Akira dice el amo, nuevamente, no protegió a Kagome.

— ¡No es la primera vez que el amo no protege a Kagome! — no puedo evitar gritar, saber que Kagome va a morir, es inaceptable.

— Kaoru cálmate, yo también estoy mal por Kagome, pero sé que el amo encontrara la manera de salvarla.

— No, Akira ¡no! El amo no la quiere, simplemente porque es humana, el no hará nada para salvarla.

— Si lo hará, yo le dije que Kagome va a morir y lo note sorprendido ante mis palabras.

— No estoy seguro, además ¿qué paso?, ella me dijo que iba a ir a su aldea, ¿cómo es que termino así? — le pregunto confundido, aun me encuentro asimilando la situación.

— No lo se, el amo no ha querido decir nada.

— Y no lo hará— digo en un susurro mientras volteo a verte, no me gusta verte en este estado, y de algo estoy seguro no vas a morir, hare lo imposible para salvarte Kagome, no me importa que tenga que hacer…

— Kaoru ¿Por qué tan preocupado por ella?

— ¿Ah? Bueno porque…— me detengo pues no se si deba decirte la verdad.

— ¿Por qué?

— Dime que no le dirás a nadie.

— De acuerdo, no diré nada.

— Yo estoy enamorado de Kagome, Akira— le digo la verdad, pues sentía que debía decírselo a alguien.

— ¡Kaoru no! Yo me lo imaginaba, por la manera en que la tratas, pero debes olvidarte de ella, es la mujer del amo.

— Ella no quiere ser la mujer de él.

— Ella siente algo especial por el amo Sesshomaru, ella me lo ha dicho.

No puedo evitar sorprenderme ante esas palabras, pues no me lo esperaba; Kagome siente algo especial por el amo Sesshomaru, no quiero creerlo…

— Pues no me importa, además lo importante ahorita es salvarla.

— El amo lo hará, tenlo por seguro.

"_El amo lo hará, tenlo por seguro"_, por más que lo intento creer esas palabras no puedo, el amo odia a los humanos, no entiendo como Kagome termino en esta situación, si ella fuera mi mujer la protegería con mi vida, Kagome es especial…

— Amo Sesshomaru— escucho como Akira pronuncia su nombre, me volteo a la entrada de la habitación y hay estaba el amo. No pude evitar dirigirle una mirada molesta, quería reclamarle, aunque hacerlo pudiese peligrar mi vida.

— Retírense— nos ordena con su voz fría, veo que Akira esta por acatar la orden pero yo no, me quedo frente a él, con la intención de reclamarle…

Narra Akira:

— Con todo el respecto que se merece amo Sesshomaru…

Escucho como Kaoru habla, así que rápidamente lo interrumpo, pues siento que va a cometer una estupidez.

— Nos retiraremos ahora mismo, con permiso— interrumpo a Kaoru y este me mira con cierta molestia, pero rápidamente lo saco de la habitación.

— ¿Por qué? — me pregunta una vez alejados de la habitación de Kagome.

— ¿Cómo que porque? Estabas por cometer una estupidez, estoy segura.

— Akira, no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados al ver como Kagome muere.

— El amo Sesshomaru, buscara la manera de salvarla— intento con mis palabras tranquilizarte pero tu pareces no creerlas — Además de seguro hubieses terminado muerto si te enfrentas al amo.

— Por ella vale la pena morir.

— Kaoru, piénsalo bien; si el amo Sesshomaru consigue salvarla y cuando eso ocurra tu estas muerto, no estarás hay para apoyarla.

— Yo… Tienes razón Akira— tus palabras me tranquilizan pues al fin logro hacerte entrar en razón.

— Yo estaré pendiente de ella, cualquier cosa te aviso, lo prometo— te digo con una sonrisa, intentando darte confianza.

— De acuerdo, gracias Akira.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Narra Sesshomaru:

Te observo, tu piel esta pálida, tu cuerpo esta vendado, tiemblas ligeramente ha de ser por la fiebre, tienes una mueca de dolor posada en tu rostro y confirmo que las palabras de Akira son verdaderas, es cuestión de días para que mueras, por el estado en que te encuentras calculo que uno dos días. Pero he tomado una decisión…

Alisto mis garras, las posiciono frente a tu corazón, y con ágil movimiento las introduzco, veo como das un último respiro antes de que tu cuerpo quede sin vida.

Las saco rápidamente, y las limpio, por acto de un impulso posiciono mi mano en tu mejilla, estas fría, tu piel esta pálida, tu respiración ha cesado y los latidos de tu corazón han muerto, y como le he decidido te he matado.


	16. Chapter 16

**Condenados/ (Sesshomaru&Kagome)**

**CAPITULO 16.**

Narra Sesshomaru:

Si más tiempo que perder posiciono mi mano en el mango de Tenseiga, desenvainándola, entrecierro los ojos y puedo ver a los mensajeros del otro mundo intentando llevarse tú alma, verdaderamente seres repugnantes, y con un solo movimiento de mi espada los elimino… Sé que has revivido pues escucho con claridad los latidos de tu corazón, además el color de tu piel ha vuelto al igual que tu respiración, tus heridas han sanado y el veneno se ha eliminado, has sanado por completo; mi plan ha salido a la perfección….

Me siento en la ventana a esperar que despiertes, en unos minutos deberías estar reaccionando, por primera vez te miro detalladamente y ha de admitirlo eres hermosa… Una mueca de molestia se refleja en mi rostro al tener tal pensamiento, simplemente absurdo, desvió mi vista posándola en el jardín, aunque empiezo a impacientarme, pues aun no despiertas…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Narra Akira:

Me dirijo a la habitación de Kagome, para cambiarte las vendas, aunque voy con la esperanza de que el amo haya conseguido una solución para salvarte, pues no creo poder soportar tu perdida…

— Amo vengo a cambiarle las vendas a Kagome— informo una vez que entro a la habitación, pero como es de costumbre no recibo respuesta…

Me acerco tu cama, pero me quedo sorprendida al ver que no tienes heridas, por acto de un impulso de sorpresa llevo mi mano a tu estomago y miro sorprendida, la herida ha desaparecido, no puedo evitar que mis ojos se cristalicen pero esta vez son lagrimas de felicidad…

— ¿Qué paso? — le pregunto al amo y tengo la esperanza de que me conteste.

— La mate para posteriormente revivirla.

— ¿La revivió? — no puedo evitar preguntar, pues la confusión me ha invadido.

— Con Tenseiga.

— Entiendo— digo sorprendida, pues estaba tan preocupada por Kagome que olvide por completo los poderes que posee Tenseiga, la espada del amo; suspiro aliviada al saber que Kagome esta sana; toco tu frente y puedo apreciar que tu temperatura es normal, eso significa que el veneno ha desaparecido, sonrió abiertamente pues al fin todo esta bien, o eso creo pues, aun no despiertas…

— ¿Cuánto tarda en despertar?

— Ya debería haber despertado.

Esas palabras me llenan de preocupación, la tranquilidad aun no llega; me siento al lado de Kagome y le susurro…

— Kagome, tienes que despertar, ya estas bien, no nos abandones…— unas lagrimas escapan por mis ojos pues no puedo evitarlo, todo este tiempo que he convivido contigo, ella se ha convertido en una persona especial para mi, ¿Quién lo diría? Sentir tanto cariño por una humana, pero ella es Kagome, ella es especial…

En eso recuerdo que le prometí a Kaoru avisarle cualquier cosa; así que limpio mis lágrimas, hago una pequeña reverencia frente al amo y me retiro…

Narra Kaoru:

Kagome… ¿Cómo estarás?, la preocupación no me abandona, quiero verte pero el amo no sale de tu habitación, ¿desde cuando él se preocupa tanto por ti? Y la verdad temo que se esté enamorando de ti… Pero eso no es lo importante ahora, quiero saber, ¿cómo esta tu salud?

— ¡Kaoru! — Es Akira quien me llama, eso quiere decir que hay noticias de Kagome.

— ¿Cómo esta Kagome? — le pregunto con mi voz llena de preocupación.

— Ella esta bien, el amo Sesshomaru la curo con Tenseiga— ante tus palabras no puedo evitar sonreír y suspirar aliviado.

— Pero…— eso me asusta pues los "peros" nunca son buena señal.

— ¿Qué?

— No ha despertado y el amo dice que ya debería haberlo hecho.

La felicidad que sentí hace momentos se esfumo al escuchar esas palabras, ¿cómo que no ha despertado? Definitivamente tengo que verla…

— Voy a verla— le digo a Akira decidido.

— ¡No! El amo esta con ella.

— Akira necesito verla— le digo con preocupación.

— Ya te dije que ahorita no puedes, el amo esta con ella, además temo que puedas cometer una tontería.

Me siento derrotado ante tus palabras, quiero verla, pero Akira tiene razón, no puedo; verdaderamente me siento inútil…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Narra Sesshomaru:

No logro entenderlo, ya han pasado tres horas, es más que tiempo suficiente para que despertaras, ¿qué ocurre?, no puedo evitar molestarme al no saber la respuesta…

Akira entra a tu habitación, su visita constante empieza a exasperarme, y como otras veces lo ha hecho se sienta a tu lado, observándote…

— Amo Sesshomaru…— la escucho llamarme y extrañamente decido prestar atención a sus palabras.

— La verdad no sé que haya pasado, pero siento que fue algo grave, por el estado en que llego, y bueno quizás la razón por la que Kagome aun no despierta, es porque no quiera.

Siento cierta confusión ante esas palabras, pero no lo hago evidente, ¿qué la humana no quiera despertar?, puede ser algo lógico por la situación que se presento cuando pasamos por aquella aldea…

— Akira, retírate— le ordeno, pues siento la necesidad de estar a solas con la humana.

— Si amo.

Me levanto con mi elegancia habitual y me siento al lado de la humana, ¿qué puedo hacer para que despiertes? Me pregunto internamente, mientras observo tu rostro; sin poder evitarlo posiciono mi mano en tu mejilla, tu piel suave hace que no quiera despegar mi mano de ella…

¿Qué puedo hacer? Me pregunto nuevamente, ¡vas a despertar! Es un hecho pues de mi no te podrás liberarte así de fácil, y aunque no lo quiera creer me siento impotente ante esta situación. Ante tu estado, el tacto de mi mano con tu piel; pierdo el control…

Sin tener control de mi ser, hundo mi cabeza en tu cuello aspirando tu aroma, tu dulce aroma, un gruñido de molestia junto a tu oído sale de mi boca pero me tranquilizo y digo en susurros palabras traicioneras escapan de mi boca…

— Kagome… te necesito.

He perdido el control y mi youkai interior me ha traicionado.

.

Gracias por el apoyo, mil gracias :3 Bueno actualizo rápido porque ya tengo varios capítulos hechos jejeje, espero que les haya gustado *-*


	17. Chapter 17

Bueno a petición de ustedes, aquí esta la continuación, espero que les guste :3 Gracias ^^

.

**Condenados/ (Sesshomaru&Kagome)**

**CAPITULO 17.**

Narra Sesshomaru:

Dándome cuenta de mis palabras, me separo de la humana de manera abrupta; sin poder creer lo que ha salido de mi boca… ¿Qué pasa conmigo? No puedo evitar preguntarme; la manera en que actuado ultimadamente, no es digna de mí…

Molesto, salgo de la habitación; pensar que pronuncie su nombre es algo que no sale de mi cabeza… Una vez dentro de mi habitación, me siento en la ventana como es de costumbre.

"_Kagome… te necesito", _tres palabras que ciertamente no eran de mi agrado, aunque internamente me preguntaba si mis palabras eran verdaderas o falsas…

— Kagome…— se me escapa por primera vez tu nombre en un susurro, y la sensación al pronunciarlo queda grabado en mi ser.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Narra Kagome:

"_Kagome… te necesito"_, ¿quién dijo eso?

La oscuridad en la me encuentro esta siendo invadida por una fuerte luz que se me hace conocida, pues siento que esta quema mi piel levemente, sin poder ya resistir, abro los ojos, viendo que la luz que tanto me molestaba, era la proveniente del sol que se filtraba a través de las ventanas… Miro a mi alrededor algo desorienta, froto mis ojos intentado que estos se acostumbren al panorama frente a mi.

Mi ojos se abren es sorpresa al darme cuenta de que me encuentro en mi habitación, me siento de manera abrupta, dándome cuenta de la realidad; estoy en el castillo de Sesshomaru… Miro mi cuerpo aterrorizada, pues lo último que recuerdo es que un youkai estaba por matarme, pero me sorprendo al ver que no tengo ninguna marca y mucho menos dolor.

— ¿Qué paso?... — me pregunto en un susurro, la confusión se apodera de mi; al ver que me encuentro en mi habitación sana, lo único que puedo pensar es que Sesshomaru me salvo.

— Sesshomaru…— pronunciar tu nombre hace que todos los recuerdos vengan a mi mente, no puedo evitar que mis ojos se cristalicen; pues al recordar no puedo evitar que duela…

— ¿Kagome? — escucho como pronuncian mi nombre, y lentamente subo la cabeza hacia la portadora de aquella voz.

— Akira— la nombro, regalándole una leve sonrisa.

— ¡Kagome!, ¿cómo estas?, ¿te sientes bien?, ¿te duele algo? — Akira empieza a abrumarme con tantas preguntas.

— Tranquila Akira, estoy bien, no me duele nada— le dije intentando tranquilizarla, su preocupación era evidente.

— Estaba muy preocupada por ti, pensé que te perderíamos— me dijo mientras me abrazaba, y puede sentir leves gotas cayendo sobre mi hombro.

— Oh, no llores, estoy bien— le digo mientras nos separábamos y le regale una gran sonrisa.

— Bien, cuéntame ¿Qué paso? Cuando el amo te trajo estabas al borde de la muerte— me dijo una vez ya tranquila.

— Así que el me busco… Akira, fue el— le dije con voz entrecortada mientras mis ojos empezaban a derramar amargas lagrimas.

— ¿De qué hablas Kagome?

— Akira, fue Sesshomaru quien mato a mis padres, ¡fue el! — le confesé.

Narra Akira:

Mis ojos se abren en sorpresa al escuchar las palabras que salen de tu boca.

— Nada fue una simple coincidencia, Sesshomaru fue el maldito youkai que destruyó la aldea en donde vivía hace diez años— me cuentas con tu voz entrecortada.

— Lo siento mucho Kagome— es lo único que se me ocurre decirte, pues me quedo muy sorprendida por lo que me acabas de revelar. — Pero, ¿qué te paso? Cuando el amo te trajo llegaste muy mal herida.

— Cuando veníamos de regreso al castillo, pasamos por la aldea y recuerdo las palabras que Jaken dijo: "_Mire amo, la aldea que hace diez años destruyo aun no la reconstruyen"_, Akira yo no podía creer esas palabras, molesta le dije a Sesshomaru que fue el quien mato a mis padres, pero el pareció no importarle; no pude seguir a su lado, corrí bosque adentro, hay fue cuando un youkai me atacó, y lo último que pensé es que moriría en sus garras, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y me desmayé—por cada palabra que decías, derramabas una lagrima que lentamente bajaba por tu mejilla, no me gustaba nada verte en este estado.

— Estoy sorprendida ante tus palabras Kagome, siempre pensé que había sido eso, una simple coincidencia.

— No Akira, todo había sido una cruel verdad, pero dime, ¿cómo es que mi cuerpo no tiene ninguna herida? Recuerdo que el youkai me estaba hiriendo de gravedad.

— El amo te salvó, estabas por morir y el con su espada te regresó a la vida.

Narra Kagome:

¿Sesshomaru me salvo la vida? Eso no me lo esperaba, en una situación como aquella, pensé que me dejaría morir y así se liberarse de mí… Siento una sensación extrañada al saber que me salvaste; ¿Agradecida? Puede que si, pero eso no quita el echo de que él es el responsable de mi dolor…

— Kagome, ¿qué harás ahora?

Tu pregunta me genera dudas, lo primero que viene a mi cabeza es alejarme de Sesshomaru, pero siento cierto rencor, alejarme para el, seria una solución fácil; y no le daré el gusto…

— Me quedare en el castillo, vengare la muerte de mis padres— le digo mientras seco mis lágrimas, mis palabras son verdaderas.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Venganza Kagome? — me preguntas un tanto sorprendida por mis palabras.

— Así es Akira, Sesshomaru pagara por lo que hizo, no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados— le digo decidida.

Narra Akira:

Una mala sensación me invade ante tus palabras, ¿venganza? Definitivamente esa no era buena idea, pero yo se lo persistente que eres, nada de lo que te diga te hará cambiar de opinión y menos en esta situación…

— Bueno después hablamos con más calma, deberías ver a Kaoru él ha estado muy preocupado por ti.

— Oh, en eso caso, voy a verlo ahora mismo— me dices mientras sales de la habitación, la tristeza que hace minutos tus ojos portaban ha desaparecido, y por tus palabras anteriores sé que no son buenas señales.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Narra Kaoru:

Me encuentro dándole de comer Ah-Un como todas las tardes, sin embargo no dejo de pensar en Kagome, preguntándome si habrá despertado…

— ¡Kaoru! — es su voz la que se escucha a lo lejos, rápidamente me volteo y una gran sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro al verte llegar.

— Kagome, ¿cómo estas? Estaba muy preocupado por ti— le digo y sin poder evitarlo la abrazo fuertemente.

— Estoy bien Kaoru, gracias por preocuparte pero… me aplastas— me dices en un susurro, y por lo que dices, ha de ser por la falta de aire, así que rápidamente me separo de ti, apenado.

— Lo siento.

— No hay problema, oye Kaoru no quiero parecer apurada, pero puedo retomar los entrenamientos cuanto antes.

— ¿Por qué la prisa? Acabas de despertar— te digo extrañado por tu actitud.

Narra Kagome:

— Es que como bien lo sabes un youkai me atacó, estuve en peligro; y bueno quiero aprender a defenderme, no quiero ser un blanco fácil otra vez— le inventé, ocultando mi verdadero motivo.

— Bueno, mañana empezamos si así lo deseas.

Tus palabras me llenan de emoción y me dejo llevar por esta, depositando un suave beso en tu mejilla, pero apenada me separo; con un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas.

— Lo siento.

— No hay problema Kagome— me dices de manera suave, mientras me regalas una sonrisa…

Avergonzada bajo la cabeza al escuchar como mi estomago emite un leve gruñido, y la vergüenza se hace mayor al escuchar una risita proveniente de ti.

— Deberías ir a comer algo— me sugieres.

— Tienes razón, iré al comedor— te digo mientras a paso lento me alejo de ti…

Recorro uno de los tantos pasillos que posee el castillo para ir al comedor, me encuentro muy centrada en mis pensamientos, olvidándome por momentos de mí alrededor; pensando como me vengaría, aunque sabia que la única respuesta era enfrentarlo…

— Ahí— digo levemente al sentir como choco contra algo frío y duro, dándome cuenta de que es una armadura, el choque contra esta hace que salga de mis pensamientos, concentrándome en la realidad.

— Sesshomaru…— susurro, mientras clavo mi mirada en tus ojos dorados, hermosos pero a la vez fríos.

— Humana…— escucho como dices, pero extrañamente no me molesto.


	18. Chapter 18

**Condenados/ (Sesshomaru&Kagome)**

**CAPITULO 18.**

Narra Sesshomaru:

Verte consiente causó una extraña sensación en mi, ¿en que momento despertaste? me pregunté internamente, pues no había sentido tu presencia de manera fuerte…

—Despertaste —le dije reprimiendo una sonrisa que quiera colarse en mi rostro.

—Si, Akira me contó todo lo ocurrido; supongo que debo agradecerte —me hablas de manera irónica, lo noto en tu voz.

—Deberías —te digo de manera fría e indiferente, no me iba dejar llevar por mis estúpidas emociones.

—Pues en ese caso, muchas gracias Sesshomaru —noto como ruedas tus ojos al pronunciar esas palabras, estas diferente.

— ¿Qué ocurre contigo?

— ¿A que te refieres?

—Estas diferente —agudizo mis ojos, posándolos en ti, examinándote.

Narra Kagome:

Suelto un bufido al escuchar tus palabras, _"estas diferente"_; ¿Acaso el youkai pretendía que olvidara lo ocurrido y actuara como si nada?

—Si lo dices por la manera en que hablo, si, tienes razón, estoy diferente; Sesshomaru ¿acaso pretendías que después de lo ocurrido yo actuara como si nada?; ¿qué me encerrara en mi cuarto a llorar, o que después de enterarme de que me salvaste la vida venir corriendo a abrazarte y darte las gracias? Estas muy equivocado, mataste a mis padres, ¡no te lo perdonare nunca Sesshomaru! — mis ojos se cristalizan levemente, pero me repongo; no quiero demostrarte cuan afectada estoy.

—Ese hecho simplemente no me importa.

Al escuchar tus palabras, mi mano amenaza con estrellarse en tu mejilla, pero tranquilizo, dándome cuenta de que, simplemente tú no mereces que yo te demuestre como me siento.

— Te odio Sesshomaru, vengare la muerte de mis padres —en mi voz se demuestra la seguridad que poseo.

—Hmp, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Escucho tu pregunta pero la ignoro, y me encamino hacia el comedor con una sonrisa burlona en mis labios, pues sé que al ignorarte causare un gran enojo en ti.

Narra Sesshomaru:

Tranquilizo mis garras que desean posarse en tu cuello, humana insolente me has ignorado, ¿quién te crees?...

Recuerdo las palabras que mencionaste, ¿venganza? Hmp, una humana como tú, no podrá nunca hacerme daño.

Narra Kagome:

Me encuentro en el comedor deleitando mi paladar, con una rica comida que Akira me preparó, no puedo evitar que mis labios se tornen en una sonrisa de satisfacción al recordar tu rostro cuando te ignore, pero tengo que concentrarme en mi plan para hacerte pagar, pienso en enfrentarte, con ayuda de Kaoru puedo mejor considerablemente, también puedo pedirle que me enseñe a defenderme, a esquivar golpes y demás, Sesshomaru esta dicho, no huiré te enfrentare.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Narra Kagome:

Decido pasar el resto de la tarde en el jardín, deseo relajarme aunque sea por un momento, olvidándome de todo, creyendo que es una mentira…

La brisa pasa entre mi cabello, jugando con este, la tranquilidad se apodera por minutos de mi, pero todo se esfuma rápidamente cuando mis ojos se posan en la ventana de Sesshomaru; mis ojos se hunden en tristeza al recordar que hace días yo estaba empezando a sentir algo especial por el, pero él se ha encargado de matar ese sentimiento, ahora lo que siento por él es un gran odio, sentimiento que no desea ser abandonado.

Cuando el atardecer empieza a hacer acto de presencia, mis ojos lentamente sin permiso alguno, se van cerrando, perdiendo la noción de tiempo…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Narra Sesshomaru:

El enfado aún no desaparece al recordar las palabras y acciones de la humana, me dispongo a buscarla, para dejarle las cosas claras y exigirle el respeto que merezco.

Al sentir tu aroma en el jardín, me encamino hacia allá… ¿Mi sorpresa? Estas dormida.

Mis ojos se posan sobre tu cuerpo, tan frágil y delicado, si quisiera podría destrozarlo con un solo movimiento de mis garras, pero eso no lo deseo…

Dejándome llevar por mis instintos te cargo con cierta delicadeza, mientras fruño el ceño levemente, no entiendo mis acciones… Subo con mi elegancia habitual, las escaleras que conducen al pasillo donde tu habitación se encuentra. Una vez dentro de ella, te deposito en tu cama y antes de que pueda cometer una estupidez como ya lo he hecho en otra ocasión, abandono la habitación.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Narra Kagome:

Abro los ojos lentamente al sentir los rayos del sol sobre mi piel, miro a mi alrededor algo sorprendida, pues me encuentro en mi habitación, lo primero que viene a mi mente es que Akira me encontró en el jardín y me trajo, sonrió al sentirme segura de ese pensamiento.

Me baño, alistándome para bajar a desayunar, me coloco un kimono corto color verde, con pequeños adornos color negro, y claro las bellas flores que lo adornan no pueden faltar…

Camino al comedor, me topo con Akira, quien me mira con sorpresa.

—Ya estas lista, me sorprendes Kagome y yo que venia apurada a despertarte pues se mi hizo tarde y la comida ya esta servida.

— Tranquila Akira— le digo al instante que una risilla escapa de mis labios —Hoy decidí levantarme por mi cuenta.

—Ya veo, bueno baja esperan por ti.

—Si.

Bajo las escalaras rápidamente, un vez que llego a el comedor, me siento en mi respectivo lugar, sin cruzar palabra alguna.

El desayuno como es de costumbre pasa en silencio, y yo no le tomo importancia a este, aunque en cierta ocasión, siento la mirada de ambos youkais posarse sobre mí, una mirada curiosa, haciendo que mis labios se tornen nuevamente contra ellos, en una sonrisa burlona.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Como lo había decidido con Kaoru, hoy retomaría mis entrenamientos. Emocionada puse mis piernas en movimiento hasta el jardín viendo como era esperada por Kaoru.

— ¿Estas lista?

Ante su pregunta, me limite a afirmar de manera decidida.

—Kaoru, quiero que me des un entrenamiento fuerte, que me enseñes a defenderme y a esquivar posibles ataques.

— Mm, ¿a que se debe que quieras aprender tales cosas?

— Ya te lo dije no quiero ser un blanco fácil— mi voz demuestra la determinación que poseo.

—De acuerdo.

Sonrió abiertamente al escuchar como concedes mi petición.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Llevo unas cinco horas entrenando y como lo pedí el entrenamiento ahora es más exigente, Kaoru ha hecho que mejore mi velocidad y mis reflejos, la puntería gracias a sus consejos la he mejorado mucho, pocos son los fallos que cometo.

—Kaoru, ¿puedo descansar? —le pregunto mientras doy un gran respiro.

—Esta bien Kagome descansa, mañana continuamos —me hablas con una sonrisa en tus labios.

—Gracias, ah y también muchas gracias por entrenarme, gracias a ti aprenderé a defenderme y nadie podrá hacerme daño.

—Para mi es un placer Kagome, además me gusta pasar tiempo contigo.

Ante esa declaración no pude evitar sonrojarme levemente y por un acto de agradecimiento deposité un suave beso en tu mejilla, mientras tus labios se forman en una sonrisa. Sin darte tiempo a que hables, corro para adentrarme en el castillo con una sonrisa traviesa en mi rostro, mientras mis mejillas están teñidas de un color rojo suave.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Narra Sesshomaru:

¿Qué significa aquello que mis ojos han visto? La humana ha depositado en la mejilla de Kaoru un beso, ¿lo peor? Es que ella se ha sonrojado, lo que significa que le ha gustado… Le dedico una mirada acusadora a Kaoru, quien se encuentra alimentando Ah-Un, ¿quién se cree el, para tocar lo que me pertenece? Si la situación persiste, una advertencia le tendré que hacer.

Me encamino al comedor pues la hora de cenar ha llegado, me siento en mi lugar notando que la humana no ha llegado, como siempre…

Llevo unos veinte minutos esperando, empiezo a impacientarme, la humana tiene la costumbre de llegar tarde pero nunca ha excedido el límite…

—Siento haber llegado tarde —intentas excusarte al instante que te sientas en tu lugar, yo simplemente te dedico una mirada fría y molesta.

Narra Kagome:

Una vez sentada en mi lugar siento la mirada molesta de Sesshomaru sobre mí, ha de ser porque he llegado tarde…

—Llegas tarde, como siempre, ¡¿acaso no conoces lo que es la puntualidad?!

Suspiro fastidiada ante las gritos de Jaken, la verdad en cierto modo, los extrañaba pero eso no quiere decir que no sean fastidiosos…

—Jaken, ya pedí disculpa —le digo mientras dispongo a probar la comida servida; por otra parte tu solo me miras con disgusto.

Una vez terminada mí cena, asombrada miro el plato de Jaken y Sesshomaru pues estos todavía contienen alimento; sin más que hacer me retiro a mi habitación, la verdad me encuentro muy cansada.

Al hacer contacto con mi cama, no puedo evitar que mis ojos se cierren lentamente, el cansancio me ha derrotado y doy largo suspiro mientras me pierdo en el mundo de los sueños…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Narra Sesshomaru:

Me encuentro sentado en el marco de tu ventana, admirándote como todas las noches, para mi desgracia esto se ha vuelto una rutina, una mala costumbre…

Extrañamente hoy me siento diferente junto a ti, te miro con ojos posesivos. Sin hacer ruido me siento a tu lado, mientras mis ojos se pierden en tu rostro; intento controlar a mi youkai interno, que en más de una ocasión me ha traicionado.

¿Qué me has hecho humana? Yo no soy así, yo desprecio a los humanos, pero tú… eres diferente, intento encontrar la razón, pero no la encuentro. Odio es lo que he sentido por años hacia tu especie, pero por ti no siento lo mismo, ¿qué siento? No lo se… ¿Qué me has hecho humana? Me pregunto nuevamente, como todas las noches…

Miro tus labios con recelo al recordar que estos tuvieron contacto con la mejilla de Kaoru y mi molestia se hace mayor al percibir el leve aroma de él, en tus labios…

Poso mi mano en tu mejilla, sintiendo la necesidad de eliminar ese despreciable aroma, sin estar del todo consiente de mis actos, lentamente me acerco a tu rostro, y por arrebato de un impulso roso levemente mis labios contra los tuyos, haciendo que mis ojos se abren en sorpresa al darme cuenta de mis acciones. Me separo de ti de manera abrupta y con el ceño fruncido en señal de molestia abandono la habitación.

¿Lo peor? Es que tenía cierto control sobre mi…. ¡Maldición! Es lo que se repite constantemente en mi cabeza…

.

Gracias a todos ^^


	19. Chapter 19

**Condenados/ (Sesshomaru&Kagome)**

**CAPITULO 19.**

Narra Kagome:

Lentamente abro mis ojos, mientras doy un gran bostezo y me incorporo, al sentarme en mi cama restregó mis ojos, para que estos se acostumbren a la luz, mi rostro muestra una mueca de confusión al sentir un leve cosquilleo en mis labios, lentamente paso mi mano por estos, intentando que desaparezca, dando resultado; no le tomo tanta importancia y me dispongo a darme una baño, para así, bajar a desayunar.

Una vez terminado mi aseo personal, bajo las escaleras dirigiéndome al comedor, como todas las mañanas, indiferente ante Jaken y Sesshomaru me siento en mi lugar.

Como es de costumbre el desayuno pasa en silencio, pero esta vez solo siento, a veces, la mirada de Jaken; miro de reojo a Sesshomaru, notando que esta molesto y extrañada me pregunto ¿por qué?

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

La tarde ha llegado significando que es hora de mi entrenamiento, Kaoru me dijo que hoy solo practicaremos unas horas, pues debe cumplir una orden que Sesshomaru le ha encargado.

—Hoy te enseñare a esquivar ataques, ¿te parece?

—Si, estoy ansiosa.

Mi felicidad era evidente pero también mi nerviosismo.

—Bien, te atacare con mis garras y tú intentaras esquivarlos.

Narra Kaoru:

Al ver como mueves tu cabeza en señal de afirmación, yo tomo mi posición inicial, no me siento nada cómodo al saber que puedo lastimarte, pero tengo que hacerlo por ti.

Te ataco, con un lento movimiento que tu, para mi sorpresa, los esquivas con cierta facilidad, repito el mismo movimiento cinco veces, obteniendo el mismo resultado, con mucha más confianza alisto mis garras y en un rápido movimiento te ataco, pero esta vez lastimo tu brazo izquierdo levemente.

— ¿Estas bien? Lo siento mucho Kagome —me disculpo rápidamente al ver en tu cara un mueca de dolor.

—No es nada Kaoru, estoy bien, continuemos.

Viendo en tus ojos la determinación y en tu voz la seguridad, no me atrevo a negar tu petición.

—Concéntrate en quien es tu enemigo, tus ojos en el objetivo —te digo para luego alistar mis garras y hacer el mismo movimiento, una sonrisa se cuela en mi rostro al ver como has esquivado mi golpe.

Narra Kagome:

Grabo las palabras de Kaoru en mi mente y las pongo en acción, satisfacción y felicidad siento al esquivar tu golpe, nunca pensé que mis reflejos fuesen tan buenos, supongo que es un punto a mi favor.

Cuatro horas es lo que practicamos hoy, enfocándonos en la defensa personal, no puedo evitar sonreír al esquivar, lo que seria, el último ataque de Kaoru por hoy.

—Vaya Kagome, me has dejado sorprendido, tienes muy buenos reflejos, dime ¿cuál es tu secreto?

Me preguntas mientras te colocas frente a mí, y la verdad la distancia que nos separa es mínima.

—Ehh, ningún secreto, supongo que es suerte de principiantes— te digo, mientras una risita nerviosa escapa de mi boca.

Narra Kaoru:

—Supongo.

Cerca de ti, puedo apreciar tu bello rostro, tus ojos marrones que me enamoraron, tu piel suave y delicada, tus mejillas se pintan de un color rojo, haciendo que mis labios se tornen en una sonrisa. Mis ojos se posan en tus labios, el deseo por hacer contacto con ellos me invade, y sin importar las consecuencias me acerco a ti…

—Kaoru… —escucho como susurras cuando estoy a escasos centímetros de tocar tan preciados labios…

— ¡Kaoru!

Mis ojos se abren en sorpresa al escuchar como mi nombre es pronunciado por una voz tan fría, provocando que me separe de Kagome y mire con cierto temor al portador de aquella voz.

—Dígame amo Sesshomaru.

—Ve hacer el encargo que te dije.

—Como ordene.

Le digo para luego hacer una reverencia, pero antes de marcharme me despido de Kagome, siento en la mirada acusadora del amo.

—Nos vemos luego Kagome.

Tú solo mueves la cabeza en señal de afirmación, puedo ver en tus ojos cierta sorpresa y el sonrojo no desaparece de tus mejillas, haciendo que me siente en cierto modo, satisfecho.

Narra Kagome:

Mi corazón late desenfrenadamente, intento controlarlo pero me es imposible, miro a Sesshomaru que se encuentra ciertamente muy alejado de mi, me mira con molestia, una mirada acusadora, pero no le tomo importancia y me dirijo al bosque para calmarme, pero esta vez, tomo mi arco y flechas.

Narra Sesshomaru:

Lo único que pasa por mi mente es hacer que Kaoru pague por la imprudencia que iba a cometer, se iba atrever a besar a la humana, ciertamente mi humana, lleva mi marca, me pertenece, es mía…

Veo como caminas al bosque, quiero en cierto modo reclamarte, pero sé que puedo cometer otra estupidez como la de anoche, así que te dejo ir, pues sé que volverás.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Narra Kagome:

El sonrojo poco a poco desaparece de mis mejillas, pero la sorpresa y confusión siguen latentes, Kaoru me iba a besar ante ese pensamiento no puedo evitar sonrojarme nuevamente, ¡me iba a besar! Oh Dios, eso significa que le gusto a Kaoru, ¿será posible?

Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro al tener tal pensamiento, además tengo que admitirlo Kaoru es muy guapo, esos ojos morados, y esa larga cabellera negra, su personalidad tan viva, enamorarían a cualquiera…

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos al escuchar como se mueven unos arbustos delante de mí, saliendo de estos un youkai, más bien parecía un ogro, su piel verde llena de sangre, sus ojos negros profundos, sus garras alargadas, dejando ver en sus rostro sus largos colmillos, este portaba un olor realmente repugnante.

—He conseguido mi cena.

Lo primero que cruza por mi mente es correr al castillo, pero… ¡yo puedo defenderme! Para eso he estado entrenando.

—Espero que no pongas resistencias.

Me dice al instante que se acerca a mí, alistando sus garras; decidida lo apunto con una de mis flechas.

—No me mataras —sin temor alguno, disparo mi flecha, pero para mi mala fortuna esta logra solo insertarse en el brazo del youkai, sin hacer ningún daño severo.

Disparo una cinco flechas pero estas no logran dañar en ningún sentido al youkai, es hay cuando temo lo peor.

—Ya me canse de jugar, mi estomago espera por ti.

Levantas tu mano, dispuesto a atacarme, recuerdo las enseñanzas de Kaoru, me concentro, logrando esquivar el ataque, pero mientras lo hacia el youkai me ataca con su otra mano, estrellándome contra un árbol…

—Ahh —no pude evitar chillar, ante el fuerte golpe que mi cuerpo recibió.

—Humanos, débiles e insignificantes, lo único para que sirven es para saciar nuestra hambre.

Sus palabras me hicieron enojar, harta estaba de que se refirieran a los de mi especie de esa manera, utilizando siempre las misma palabras; además ¿acaso nunca pondré defenderme?, ¿siempre tendré que depender de… Sesshomaru? Eso era inaceptable, si ante este youkai no puedo defenderme, entonces mi venganza con Sesshomaru, no tendrá sentido.

Decidida agarre el arco y la flecha, ignorando el dolor, tome la posición que Kaoru me enseño, pensando en mis padres, para que sus buenos recuerdos me llenasen de fuerza, le apunte nuevamente al youkai, pero esta vez con suma confianza y determinación en mi.

—Es tu fin —me dices acercándote a mi, con tu brazo levantado, con tus garras lista para darme muerte.

— ¡No me mataras! —con precisión disparo la flecha, pero mis ojos se abren en sorpresa al ver como esta es rodeada por una energía color morada, pulverizando por completo al youkai.

—Pero, ¿qué…? —susurro atónita ante lo que mis ojos han visto.

Con mis piernas algo temblorosas, corro al castillo… "Lo mate, lo mate" es lo que se repite constantemente en mi cabeza, la confusión y la sorpresa no desaparece al recordar como la flecha era envuelta en una energía morada, ¿qué significaba aquello? Mi confusión era evidente.

Al entrar al castillo busco con desesperación a Akira, mis ojos se posan en la sala principal, viendo como ella arregla unos pergaminos.

—Akira, necesito hablar contigo —mi voz suena nerviosa y con un deje de desesperación.

— ¿Qué te pasa Kagome? ¿Estas bien?

—Vamos a mi habitación, necesito contarte algo.

—De acuerdo.

Narra Akira:

Dejo los pergaminos a un lado, y me encamino junto a Kagome, a su habitación, nerviosismo, confusión, sorpresa, son tantas las emociones que se reflejan su rostro que empiezo a preocuparme.

—Ya estamos aquí, ¿qué paso?

—Akira, te contaré lo que me paso, fui al bosque al despejar la mente y demás cosas, pero un youkai apareció dispuesto a atacarme, esta vez yo llevaba el arco y las flechas, por lo que podía defenderme, además Kaoru me ha enseñado mucho; cuando el youkai quiso atacarme yo lo apunte con una de mis flechas pero no le hizo nada, él en cambio me atacó haciendo que mi cuerpo recibiera un gran golpe, pero después el empezó a insultar a nuestra especie, yo me moleste mucho, miles de cosas pasaron por mi mente, le volví a apuntar decidida, con confianza, enojada, con determinación; pero mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver como la flecha que le lance era rodeada por una energía morada, pulverizando al youkai, Akira ¿qué significa eso?

Mis ojos demuestran sorpresa al escuchar lo que dices, ¿energía morada?, será posible que Kagome tenga… ¿poderes?, solo hay una manera de averiguarlo. Lentamente cierro mis ojos concentrando toda mi atención en Kagome y hay es cuando mi sorpresa se hace mayor.

—Kagome... —susurro atónita.

— ¿Qué pasa Akira?

—Tienes poderes espirituales.

Narra Kagome:

"_Tienes poderes espirituales"_, sus palabras aún resuenan en mi cabeza, eso no era posible, por lo que yo sabia, los poderes espirituales eran propios de sacerdotisas, ¿acaso yo…?

—Eso no es posible Akira, ¿estas segura?

—Si Kagome, lo puedo sentir.

La confusión me invade, eso no era posible en ningún sentido…

—Akira no entiendo nada.

—Deberías hablar con el amo.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué?

Hablar con Sesshomaru no era, para mí, una opción.

—Kagome, sé que no quieres, pero el seguro tiene algunas respuestas y podrá aclararte varias dudas.

— ¿Tu crees?

—Si.

Las ganas de saber, ¿qué significaba todo aquello? Pudo más que mi orgullo, respire hondo, y decidida fui a la habitación de Sesshomaru, una vez frente a ella, toque levemente la puerta.

—Adelante.

—Sesshomaru, tengo que decirte algo —le dije una vez dentro de la habitación.

—Hmp, al fin tus poderes hacen acto de presencia.

Me dijo sin darme tiempo a ni siquiera hablar del tema, dejándome pasmada ante sus palabras, ¿mis poderes? Entonces es verdad lo que Akira me dijo, pero Sesshomaru dijo "al fin" eso quiere decir que el ya sabia algo…

— ¿Al fin?, ¿qué significa eso?, ¿ya lo sabias?

Tu mirada esta clavada en el atardecer, el silencio que ronda la habitación hace que mi paciencia se reduzca.

— ¡Habla Sesshomaru! Explica tus palabras.

Narra Sesshomaru:

Fruncí el ceño molesto, al notar como me gritas ¿quién te crees?, desvió mi vista hacia tu rostro, notando en este la confusión que posees.

— ¿Por qué crees que te escogí como mi mujer?, no iba a escoger a una simple humana, note que tu poseías poderes, levemente podía sentirlos, pues estos parecían estar sellados, pero ahora su presencia es mayor, tienes poderes espirituales humana.

—Pero, no es posible, mis padres fueron humanos normales.

Ante lo que dices, solo una explicación hay para que la humana tuviese poderes…

—Humana, eso quiere decir que ellos no eran tus verdaderos padres.

.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado la continuación, ya se me acabaron los capítulos hechos jajaa, mas tarde me pondré a escribir. Porfa opinen de la historia, ¿les gusta como va? Jeje Sus opiniones son importantes para mi. Gracias ^^


	20. Chapter 20

Hola! Bueno aquí traigo la continuación, una cosita: usare la cursiva, para sueños y recuerdo Bueno espero que les guste! Muchas gracias por su apoyo :3

.

**Condenados/ (Sesshomaru&Kagome)**

**CAPITULO 20.**

Narra Kagome:

Mis ojos demostraron sorpresa al escuchar sus palabras, pero rápidamente mi mirada se torno molesta hacia a él, ¿cómo se atrevía a decir eso? Especular que a quienes yo consideraba como mis padres, no lo eran; simplemente no tenia sentido, sus palabras eran absurdas…

—Sesshomaru, eso no tiene sentido, no creo lo que dices.

—Hmp, cree lo que quieras.

Respire hondo, intentado tranquilizarme, la verdad hablar con Sesshomaru es exasperante.

—Tu los mataste Sesshomaru, mataste a mis padres.

—No a los biológicos.

Su tono frío, sereno, indiferente, sin sentimientos, hacia que me dieran ganas de golpearlo, de gritarle y ya que tenia "poderes" ¿Por qué no de purificarlo?

—Eres un idiota —murmure, al instante que salía de la habitación.

Idiota, idiota, idiota… Se repite constantemente en mi cabeza, ¿cómo se atrevía a decir aquellas palabras? Los recuerdos me invadieron y mis ojos amenazaron con dejar caer lágrimas que yo quería retener, lo digo, lo repito y así será siempre, ¡te odio Sesshomaru!

Pero la verdad es que nada tiene sentido…

—Akira —le dije mientras entraba a mi habitación, sentándome en mi cama.

—Kagome, ¿qué te dijo el amo?

—Sesshomaru es un idiota, dijo que quienes yo consideraba mis padres, no eran los biológicos.

—¿Por qué dijo eso?

—Por que le pregunte que, ¿cómo era posible que tuviese poderes, si mis padres fueron humanos normales? Y el me contesto que eso quería decir que ellos no eran mis verdaderos padres —le conté sin poder evitar que mi voz en cierto modo, sonara desilusionada.

La habitación quedó en un profundo silencio, Akira se encontraba algo pensativa…

—Kagome, dices que tus padres eran humanos normales, entonces, ¿cómo explicas tus poderes de sacerdotisa?

—No lo se —murmure.

—La verdad lo que dice el amo concuerda con lo que ocurre.

—Entonces, ¿tú crees que Sesshomaru tenga razón?

—La verdad si, piénsalo bien Kagome…

Al principio me molestaron las palabras de Akira, pero me tranquilice y pensé con claridad, la verdad lo que decía Sesshomaru en cierto modo encajaba con lo ocurrido, pero pensar que las personas que ame tanto, por las que he llorado amargamente, las que he añorado en silencio, no eran mis verdaderos padres, era algo muy difícil de asimilar, todo esto significa que vivido dieciocho años de mi vida sin saber quien soy.

Una lagrima escapo por mi mejilla, retenerlas se me hacia imposible, el nudo en la garganta, mi mirada triste, mi respiración agitada, los acelerados latidos de mi corazón, la situación y el estado en el que me encontraba ya era evidente.

—Kagome… —escucho como me llamas, en un susurro dices mi nombre, lentamente levanto mi cabeza topándome con tus ojos, logrando ver en estos, cierta seguridad, y por impulso me aferro a tus brazos.

—Akira…

—Tranquila Kagome, todo seguro tiene una explicación.

—El problema es, ¿quién me la va a dar? No se nada, pueden que ellos estén muertos.

—Tranquila, vamos a encontrar esa explicación a como de lugar —primera vez que escucho como en la voz de Akira se puede apreciar la seguridad que ella poseía, debería seguir su ejemplo, mostrar seguridad…

Lentamente mis parpados se van cerrando, los latidos de mi corazón vuelven a su ritmo normal, y mi respiración se hace lenta y pausada; lo ultimo que siento son los brazos de Akira sujetándome con fuerza, antes sumergirme en un profundo sueño…

Narra Akira:

Siento como desfalleces en mis brazos, así que te sujeto con fuerzo, al principio me asusto, pero al sentir tu respiración pausada, sé que te has dormido. Haciendo uso de mi fuerza te cargo para posteriormente recostarte en tu cama, no puedo evitar mirarte con ojos tristes al recordar todo lo que te ha pasado, tu vida nada fácil ha sido, Kagome tu con solo dieciocho años ha sufrido bastante, me pregunto ¿cómo ha podido soportar todo eso? Supongo que la determinación y la fuerza que poseen las sacerdotisas esta floreciendo en tu interior…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Narra Sesshomaru:

El asunto de la humana no sale de mi cabeza, sus poderes espirituales han despertados pero, ¿por qué los tenia sellados? Supongo que pronto esa pregunta será contestada, me siento en la ventana, apreciando el amanecer pero mi vista se torna molesta al ver a Kaoru alimentado Ah-Un. Recordando lo sucedido ayer en la tarde, me dirijo al jardín…

Narra Kaoru:

Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro al recordar las mejillas de Kagome sonrojadas…

—Ahh —grito levemente, el dolor interrumpe mis pensamientos, con una mueca de dolor giro mi rostro intentando mirar mi espalda, apreciando que en esta se encuentra una herida profunda, con ojos llenos de molestia busco al responsable, pero estos se abren en sorpresa al ver al amo frente a mí.

—Amo Sesshomaru… —susurro atónito al ver las garras del amo teñidas de color verde, significando que me ha herido con su látigo lleno de veneno.

—Tómalo como una advertencia, si aprecias tu vida pon distancia con la humana —me amenaza con voz fría, dura pero a la vez serena, tan propio del amo, me dirige una mirada llena de molestia y antes de que yo pudiese replicar, él ya se ha marchado.

No puedo evitar que un quejido producto del dolor escape de mi boca, pero me repongo, agradezco ser un youkai pues eso significa que la herida tardara solo unos días en cicatrizar. "_Tómalo como una advertencia, si aprecias tu vida pon distancia con la humana"_, mis ojos demuestran molestia al recordar las palabras del amo, ¿acaso él quería que me alejara de Kagome? Eso no era posible, se cual es mi lugar, se quien soy, pero evitar el echo de haberme enamorado de Kagome, para mi desgracia su mujer…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

_Narra Kagome:_

_Siento miedo, solo logro ver oscuridad al mi alrededor, ¿dónde estoy?, ¿es un sueño? Camino lentamente, pero la oscuridad no parece querer desaparecer…_

—_Kagome…_

_Mi corazón late rápidamente al escuchar como soy llamada, rápidamente volteo mi cabeza, pero no logro ver nada…_

—_Kagome…_

_Nuevamente susurran mi nombre, el miedo me invade al no ver nada, y mis piernas tiemblan ligeramente._

—_¡¿Quién eres?!_

_Grito al aire, y mis ojos se abren en sorpresa al ver como alguien aparece entre la oscuridad, es una mujer, envuelta en una suave luz blanca; mi respiración se vuelve agitada al ver como la mujer se dirige hacia mí, y por acto de un impulso retrocedo lentamente…_

—_Kagome, no me tengas miedo._

_Aquella extraña mujer me dedica una sonrisa, y no pude evitar sentirme atraída hacia ella, logrando que mi miedo desaparezca, pero la confusión me invade, ¿como aquella extraña mujer sabia mi nombre?_

—_¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_

—_Porque yo te lo puse, soy tu madre Kagome._

_Mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente…_

—_¿Qué?... —susurre atónita y cierta desesperación me invadió al ver como la oscuridad era sustituida por una fuerte luz, haciendo que aquella mujer desapareciera, aquella extraña luz quemaba levemente mi piel y…_

De golpe abrí los ojos, encontrándome en mi habitación pose mi mano en mi corazón acelerado, y respire hondo varias veces, intentando tranquilizarme; ya consiente de todo me di cuenta que todo había sido un sueño… "_Soy tu madre"_, las palabras de aquella mujer aun resuenan en mi cabeza, creciendo en mi una extraña confusión, ¿mi madre? Al tener tal pensamientos mis ojos levemente se cristalizaron, pero me repuse rápidamente, ante tal hecho tenia que pensar con claridad, una pregunta llego a mi mente invadiendo mis pensamientos, ¿qué significa aquel extraño sueño? La duda hacia estragos en mi mente, el hecho de no saber que significa aquel sueño era desesperante… Una mueca de dolor se reflejo en mi rostro al sentir una leve punzada en mi cabeza, doy un largo suspiro pues apenas esta amaneciendo y ya tengo dolor de cabeza. Decidí dejar ese tema por un momento, mientras me aseaba, rápidamente me bañe, me coloque un kimono morado con un obi negro, adornado con mariposas negras también.

Con mi mente en aquel extraño sueño, con la confusión creciendo en mi, baje a desayunar.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Narra Kaito:

—¡Al fin!, después de tantos años, logro sentir tus poderes humana, llego el momento de terminar lo que empecé —pensé en voz alta, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se posaba en mi rostro, camine en dirección a las tierras del Oeste, donde se encontraba aquella humana, suspire algo fastidiado pues llegar a ese lugar me tomara varios días.


	21. Chapter 21

**Condenados/ (Sesshomaru&Kagome)**

**CAPITULO 21.**

Narra Kagome:

Mi mirada se encontraba clavada en el inmenso jardín, pero mi mente estaba divagando en aquel sueño que tuve, no saber que significaba, no entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, era frustrante. Suspiré derrotada, y sin previo aviso la imagen de Sesshomaru cruzo por mi mente, fruncí el ceño levemente, la verdad asociaba todo lo malo que me ha pasado con la imagen del youkai, desde que he estado con el, solo desgracias me han invadido…

—Kagome, Kaoru te esta esperando para entrenar.

Miro a Akira con algo de sorpresa, pues no me había percatado de su presencia hasta que su voz resonó en mis oídos.

—Gracias por avisarme, bajare ahora mismo.

Me dirijo al jardín, donde todas las tardes entreno, una vez llego con Kaoru le regalo una sonrisa…

Narra Kaoru:

Siento como Kagome se acerca hacia donde estoy, una vez frente a mi, sus labios se cuerva en una hermosa sonrisa, quiero responderle esa sonrisa, pero mi cara muestra una mueca de confusión al sentir una extraña energía dentro de ella.

—Kagome, ¿estas bien? —le pregunto, y en mi voz se nota la confusión que poseo.

—Si, ¿por qué?

—Siento una extraña energía dentro de ti.

—Deben ser mis poderes espirituales.

Si, eso era, la extraña energía que emanaba del cuerpo de Kagome, eran poderes espirituales propios de sacerdotisas, ante tal descubrimiento, la confusión, la sorpresa inundaron mi ser…

—¿Cómo así Kagome? Yo nunca sentí poderes dentro de ti —perplejo le pregunte, no lograba entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Ayer salí a caminar por el bosque, en el camino un youkai me atacó, yo simplemente le dispare una flecha y esta rápidamente estuvo rodeada por energía morada, que pulverizo al youkai.

—Pero… sigo sin entender, ¿por qué nunca pude sentir tus poderes?

—Sesshomaru me dijo que cuando me escogió sintió los poderes dentro de mi, estos estaban sellados, pero ahora todo parece que aquel sello se ha roto.

Tu explicación no aclara mis dudas, simplemente me llenan de más.

—¿Cómo?

—No lo se Kaoru, estoy igual de confundida que tu.

Narra Kagome:

Una risita escapa de mi boca al ver tu cara de confusión, pero rápidamente desaparece al ver en la espalda de Kaoru una herida profunda, realmente muy grave.

—Kaoru, ¿qué te paso en la espalda? —te pregunto con un deje de preocupación en mi voz.

—Emm, nada importante Kagome —me dedicas una sonrisa nerviosa, significando que me estas ocultando la verdad.

—¿Nada importante? Esa herida es muy profundo, ¿qué paso?

—Simplemente salí a hacer un encargo que el amo Sesshomaru me mando, estaba distraído y un youkai me ataco, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien, sanara en unos días —me dices rápidamente, mientras me regalas una sonrisa, la verdad dudo de tus palabras siento que me ocultas la verdad, pero decido no preguntarte más.

—Bueno Kaoru, ya que tengo estos poderes quiero aprender a manejarlos, ¿me podrías enseñar?

—Eso ni se pregunta Kagome, yo con gusto te enseño —nuevamente ante tu sonrisa, me sonrojo levemente, pero me repongo rápidamente, debo estar concentrada si quiero poder manejar mis poderes.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Narra Sesshomaru:

Maldición, he caído muy bajo por culpa de la humana, me siento patético al estar sentado en mi ventana, vigilando los movimientos de Kaoru, esto simplemente es absurdo, empuño mi mano al ver como la humana se sonroja, ¿a que se debe su sonrojo? Últimamente ella parece estar a gusto con su presencia, ¿acaso ella se siente atraída por Kaoru? Hmp, espero que no sea así, pues para desgracia de la humana, ella me pertenece, ella es mía.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Narra Kagome:

—Bueno Kagome, dices que tu poder se manifestó cuando lazaste la flecha ¿no?

—Así es Kaoru, apenas la lance, esta fue rodeada por una energía morada.

—Bien, toma al arco y una flecha, y dispara a la marca.

Tome la posición enseñada, concentre mi mente en el objetivo y dispare con precisión, y como ocurrió en el bosque la flecha fue envuelta en una energía morada, dando en el blanco, extrañamente sonreí satisfecha, y con cara de felicidad mire a Kaoru, que también tenia sus labios curvados en una hermosa sonrisa.

—Muy bien Kagome, tus poderes se están manifestando.

—¡Así parece!

Le exclame contenta, tome otra flecha y repetí el procedimiento, obteniendo el mismo resultado y pensé que, quizás esto de tener poderes no era tan malo.

El entrenamiento con Kaoru paso como de costumbre, decidí entrenar ignorando un poco mis poderes, simplemente me concentre en mejorar la puntería, eso era lo esencial, pero no podía ignorar el echo que, cada flecha que lanzaba era rodeada por aquella energía morada, inspirándome curiosidad, deseando saber que estaba ocurriendo…

Un suspiro escapo de mi boca, realmente me encontraba más cansada de lo normal, y una extraña pesadez invadió mi cuerpo.

—Kaoru, me siento muy cansada —mi voz sonó un poco débil y mis piernas temblaron ligeramente.

—Eso es normal Kagome, prácticamente es la primera vez que utilizas tus poderes, será mejor que descanses, repongas tus energías y mañana continuamos.

—De acuerdo.

Sin más que decirle me marche a mi habitación a paso lento, la verdad es que necesitaba urgentemente un baño que pudiese relajar mi cuerpo. Una vez dentro de mi habitación me quite las prendas que en mi cuerpo se encontraban, adentrándome en el baño, sumergiéndome en el agua tibia pero a la vez refrescante…

Mientras salía del baño y secaba mi cuerpo, la mujer de mi sueño cruzo en mi mente, preguntándome si volvería a soñar con ella, deseaba que si, pues sentía que ella tenia la respuesta a las tantas preguntas que rondaban en mi cabeza. Una vez que me vestí, me recosté en mi cama, mi cuerpo pesado se estremeció levemente ante la suavidad de la cama, decidí esperar en ella el llamado de Akira para ir a cenar, pero no pude evitar que mis parpados se fuesen cerrando lentamente, entregándome a los brazos de Morfeo.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Narra Akira:

Subo las escaleras para ir a la habitación de Kagome, pues la hora de cenar ha llegado, toco levemente la puerta esperando la indicación para que pudiese entrar, pasan unos minutos y no escucho palabra alguna, nuevamente toco, pero recibo la misma respuesta, no me queda otra opción que entrar, una vez dentro miro sorprendida al ver a Kagome recostada en su cama, dormida. Una pequeña sonrisa se forma en mi rostro, me acerco a ella, para poder arroparla, pues la noche parece que se va a tonar fría, más de lo normal…

Salgo de la habitación para ir al comedor y avisarle al amo que Kagome se ha dormido…

—Amo Sesshomaru… —le llamo una vez que hago acto de presencia en el comedor. —Kagome se ha quedado dormida, ¿quiere que la despierte? —le pregunto algo temerosa de una posible afirmación, la verdad no quería despertar a Kagome pues en su cara se notaba algo de cansancio.

—No, déjala.

Suspiro aliviada al escuchar la respuesta del amo, sin más que hacer decido retirarme.

Narra Sesshomaru:

Una extraña sensación invade el comedor, este parece estar añorando la presencia de la humana, sin prestarle atención a lo que pudiese estar sintiendo, termino mi comida para posteriormente dirigirme a mi habitación… o eso pensaba.

Como todas las noches me encuentro frente a la habitación de la humana, mi mano se encontraba posada en la manija de la puerta, mientras una lucha se desataba en mi interior, quería entrar pero mi orgullo no me lo permitía. Me maldecía internamente, nunca antes esto me había pasado, ¿qué me has hecho humana? Tenia que admitirlo, no podía mas, la humana esta haciendo estragos en mi interior.

Más pudo el deseo que mi orgullo, y es por eso que ahora me encuentro sentando en el marco de la ventana, mientras en silencio la observo, la admiro, como todas las noches lo hacia, gruño levemente, estas acciones no son propias de mi…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

_Narra Kagome:_

_Nuevamente como en mi anterior sueño, la oscuridad me rodea, sintiendo miedo…_

—_Kagome…_

_Escucho como mi nombre es susurrado, es la misma voz de mi anterior sueño, me volteo lentamente, mientras mis ojos se abren en sorpresa al ver a la mujer, la mujer que dijo ser mi madre…_

—_¿Quién eres? —le pregunto, esta vez me encuentro más tranquila._

—_Mi nombre es Midoriko, tu madre._

_La oscuridad fue desapareciendo, ante mis ojos se estaba visualizando un inmenso jardín, repleto de hermosas flores y arboles, en el fondo se escuchaba el canto de los pájaros, mientras una suave brisa movía levemente mi cabello, acariciando mi rostro…_

—_¿Mi madre? —sorprendida le pregunte, aprecie mejor a la mujer que decía ser mi madre, vestía un kimono, rojo en la parte baja, y la parte de arriba era color blanco, con una armadura protegiéndola, adornado con un cinturón negro, teniendo en el centro de este una esfera color verde; su cabello negro le llegaba a la cintura, y sus ojos color negro inspiraban confianza, seguridad y cariño._

—_Así es Kagome, soy tu madre, una sacerdotisa, y es por eso que tienes poderes espirituales._

—_No entiendo, si tu eres mi madre, ¿por qué nunca te conocí?, ¿quién es mi padre?, ¿por qué me engañaron? —esas y muchas preguntas rondaron en mi cabeza, estaba abrumada ante tal declaración, quiera saberlo todo, sentía esa gran necesidad._

—_Te explicare todo Kagome, tranquila, hace dieciocho años…_

_Dieciocho años atrás._

—_¡Es una niña! —exclamó contenta la anciana, mientras entregaba a mis brazos mi bebe y mis labios se tornaron en la más hermosa sonrisa, el llanto de la niña resonaba por toda la cabaña y hasta un poco más._

—_Es una niña, es mi niña, nuestra niña —susurraba, mientras una lagrima de felicidad escapaba por mi mejilla, realmente la felicidad que sentía en ese momento, no era capaz de describirla con palabras._

—_Mi amor, ¿qué nombre le pondremos? —mi marido, el hombre que amo y amaré por siempre, me pregunto, le mire con una sonrisa en mis labios, sorprendida mis ojos se abrieron un poco al ver sus ojo cristalizados, pero me repuse, mirando a mi marido con amor._

—_Kagome… —susurre en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Kei escuchara, él me sonrió, mientras depositaba un suave beso en la frente de Kagome, para luego posar sus labios sobre los míos…_

—_Le queda perfecto._

-_O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-_

_Con mi niña de apenas dos meses de nacida, decidí pasear mientras la llevaba en brazos, recorrí el bosque enseñándole las maravillas que la naturaleza nos ofrecía; sentada bajo un árbol apreciamos la cascada que caía elegantemente ante nuestros ojos, sonreí débilmente, pues recordé que quizás esta paz, esta tranquilidad no durarían mucho, mi trabajo como sacerdotisa es muy duro, una mueca de tristeza se dibujo en mi rostro al recordar que por ser una sacerdotisa que protege las aldeas humanas, me ganaría muchos enemigos, poniendo en peligro la vida de mi niña…_

—_Nunca dejare que nada malo te pase, hare lo que sea por siempre protegerte —le susurre al oído, mientras mi niña cerraba poco a poco sus parpados, dando un gran bostezo antes de ir al mundo de los sueños._

_Viendo que estaba por anochecer decidí regresar a la aldea, además sabia que si tardaba mucho más Kei se preocuparía, pero no puedo quejarme es un buen marido, enamorada y agradecida estaba con el, por aceptarme tal y como soy, por comprenderme, y a pesar de que él es un humano normal, la energía, fortaleza que posee, supera a cualquier otro ser..._

_Al llegar a la aldea, todos me miraban con ojos llenos de tristeza, muchos estaban llorando y temí lo peor, con Kagome en brazos entre a mi cabaña, y mis ojos presenciaron la peor escena, mis piernas temblaron, mis ojos se cristalizaron, y sujete con mucha fuerza a mi hija…_

—_No Kei, no… —susurre mientras me arrodillaba frente a mi marido._

—_Midoriko —escuché como me llamaban desde la puerta, voltee lentamente, mirando a la anciana._

—_Dame a la bebe —al escuchar sus palabras sujete con fuerza a Kagome, no quería entregársela…_

—_Tranquila Midoriko, confía en mi, solo la llevare a mi cabaña mientras tu te encargas de esto, no le hace nada bien a la bebe._

_Sus palabras eran ciertas, lo sabia pero mí lado maternal me invadía, quería tenerla en mis brazos para protegerla, para decirle que todo estaría bien. Respire hondo intentado tranquilizarme, y con mucho esfuerzo le entregue mi hija a la anciana…_

—_Estará en mi cabaña._

_Yo solo pude asentir ante sus palabras, mi mirada se dirigió al cuerpo mi marido, tirado en el frío suelo, rodeado de la más oscura sangre, su sangre, me maldije internamente mientras amargas lágrimas rodaban por mi mejilla. ¡¿Quién!?, ¡¿quién mato a mi marido?! Me repetía mentalmente, y como si mi pregunta fuese contestada, una nota se encontraba al lado de su cuerpo; la tome con manos temblorosas, mientras leía en voz alta._

—_Este es el destino que tu misma cosechaste, te lo dije que aquella vez, vengare la muerte de los míos, lo jure frente a ti, ¿tu peor error? Ignorar mis palabras. Ya he puesto mi plan en marcha, la primera persona en morir ha sido tu marido, para que veas que no soy tan malo, te diré como sigue todo esto, la siguiente eres tú, y por ultimo tu preciada hija._

_Nos veremos pronto Midoriko._

_Atte: Kaito._

_¿Kaito?, "vengare la muerte de los míos" esas palabras se me hacían tan conocida…_

_Un año antes._

_Como todas las tardes me encontraba exterminando los youkais que querían atacar las aldeas humanas, esta vez había sido un grupo de youkais, eran cinco en total, con algo de esfuerzo logre exterminarlos a todos, pues dominaba a la perfección mis poderes espirituales, pero esta vez, fue diferente._

_Purificaba cada youkai sin saber que era observada por unos ojos rojos que me miraban con furia, con deseos de muerte._

_Camino a la aldea en donde vivía, un youkai me intercepto, su piel blanca pálida, sus ojos rojos, su cabello azul oscuro que le llegaba mas abajo de la cintura, con dos franjas color azul oscuro en cada mejilla, eran los rasgos que a simple vista podía apreciar del youkai, me miraba con odio._

—_¿Quién eres?_

—_Así que tú eres Midoriko, la sacerdotisa que se encarga de proteger a las aldeas humanas._

—_¿Qué quieres? _

_De manera fría, cortante le pregunte, ignorando su anterior comentario._

—_Mi nombre es Kaito, líder del grupo de youkais que acabas de matar. _

_En su voz se notaba el desprecio, el odio hacia mi persona._

—_Ellos se lo buscaron._

—_Solo una cosa de diré, vengare la muerte de los míos, ¡lo juro!_

_Fruncí el ceño ante sus palabras, palabras que en más de una ocasión, había escuchado en boca de otros youkais, pero nunca cumplían lo que decía, así que como a muchos, decidí ignorar sus palabras, realmente no las creía importante, además Kei seguro estaría preocupado por mi…_

_-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-_

_Mis ojos demostraron sorpresa, ahora lo recordaba con claridad, sus palabras nunca fueron en vano, ¡me confié! Y por culpa de esa confianza, ahora Kei esta… muerto._

_El dolor invadió mi ser, todo había sido mi culpa, él me había amenazado, y yo ignore sus palabras…_

—_Kei… mi amor, perdóname —una lagrima cayo en su rostro lleno de sangre, no deseaba verlo así… Con ayuda de los aldeanos, enterré su cuerpo, mientras me decía internamente: Kaito pagaras por la muerte de mi marido…_

_Pero la imagen de mi pequeña llego a mi mente, ¿qué iba hacer de la vida de mi pequeña si yo llegase a perder contra ese youkai? No, no podía perder, no era una opción, pero ¿y si eso pasaba? El maldito youkai dijo que la mataría, y ¡no! Eso nunca lo permitiría, protegería a Kagome pase lo que pase._

_Tome una decisión, sabia que era lo mejor, aunque me doliera en el alma. Fui a la cabaña de la anciana, para buscar a mi niña, una vez la tuve entre mis brazos, dude en la decisión que había tomado, pero al verla, sabiendo lo frágil que era, sabia que esta decisión no tenia marcha atrás._

_Haciendo uso de mis poderes espirituales, selle sus poderes, sello que con solo la muerte podría romperse, además sabía que los poderes que Kagome poseía no tardarían en manifestarse, pues con apenas dos meses de nacida se podían sentir levemente, con lágrimas en los ojos sintiendo como mi corazón se partía en miles de pedazos me dirigí a una aldea humana, muy lejos de la aldea en donde yo vivía, pero… ¿a quien se la entregaría? No podía ser a cualquiera, tenían que ser personas buenas, puras de corazón, que supieran dar y expresar amor…_

_Una vez en la entrada de la aldea, muchas personas me miraban confusas, ha de ser porque mi ropa se encontraba llena de sangre, mi rostro marcado por las lágrimas, abrazando con fuerza la bebe que descansaba en mis brazos, estuve parada un par de minutos pero nadie se atrevía a acercarse, hasta que…_

—_Señora, ¿se encuentra bien?, ¿necesita ayuda?_

_Mire sorprendida a las únicas personas que acercaron a mí, con ojos de preocupación, una mujer de aproximadamente unos veintiséis años, y un hombre de unos treinta años…_

—_¿Ustedes están casados? —les pregunte, necesitaba saberlo._

—_Amm, si ¿Por qué? —llena de confusión me respondió la mujer, sin escuchar más, sin pensarlo les entregue a Kagome, tenia que hacerlo ahora, pues sabia que si tenia más tiempo a mi niña junto a mi, no la dejaría ir…_

—_Su nombre es Kagome, cuídenla por favor —la mujer confundí ante mis palabras, sostuvo a mi niña en brazos y sin darles tiempo a hablar, me marche de ese lugar._

_Con mucha dificulta llegue a la aldea en donde vivía, quería volver, lo anhelaba, lo deseaba, pero no podía, si quería que mi niña siempre estuviese a salvo, tenia que dejar las cosas como estaban…_

_No logre dormir en toda la noche, me era imposible, mi niña y mi marido ocupaban mis pensamientos, sintiéndome culpable, pero no tenia opciones, Kagome, mi bebe, estarás bien…_

_A pocos kilómetros de mi, lograba sentir la presencia de aquel youkai, tome mi espada, dispuesta a enfrentarlo, por mi bebe y mi marido lucharía hasta la muerte. La puerta de la cabaña se abrió de par en par, dejando ver a ese youkai de ojos rojos…_

—_Kaito… —con odio susurre su nombre, y con espada en mano me abalance sobre el, dispuesto a matarlo, segada por el dolor y el odio, di un paso en falso, movimiento que no paso desapercibido por el youkai, pues sin previo aviso clavo sus garras en mi estomago…_

—_¿Dónde esta tu hija?_

_Sonreí de manera burlona ante su pregunta, mientras haciendo uso mis poderes espirituales le di un fuerte golpe en su brazo izquierdo, dejando una profunda herida._

—_Nunca la encontraras._

—_¡Maldita! —fue la última palabra que logre escuchar antes de sentir un punzante dolor en mi pecho, no lo había conseguido, no lo había matado, perdónenme, fueron mis últimos pensamientos antes de que el youkai desgarrara con sus filosas garras mi corazón._

_Narra Kagome:_

_Impactada me encontraba, realmente era demasiada información en un solo sueño, mis ojos que desde el primer momento que Midoriko empezó a relatar lo ocurrido, no dejaban de derramar lagrimas, una tras otra, sin intención de querer cesar, mi respiración estaba algo agitada y mi corazón latía de manera muy rápida, todo era muy difícil de asimilar…_

—_Me abandonaste… —susurre con algo de molestia._

—_Lo hice por tu protección Kagome, no quería que Kaito te hiciera daño, siempre te quise Kagome, al igual que tu padre._

_Era demasiada información, sentía que no lo podrá soportar y que en cualquier momento despertaría, Kaito… en tan solo pensar su nombre el dolor y la rabia crecía en mi, después de todo parece que si hay alguien peor que Sesshomaru…_

_Nuevas lágrimas escaparon rodando por mi mejilla, al recordar como mi madre, si ya tenía que admitirlo, relataba la muerte de mi verdadero padre, sentí que desfallecería en mi propio sueño, pero mis pensamientos se vieron abruptamente interrumpidos al sentir como los brazos de Midoriko, mi madre, rodeaban mi cuerpo, sintiendo protección, apoyo, confianza, amor…_

_Le correspondí el abrazo mientras ocultaba en mi rostro en su cuello…_

—_Te quiero Kagome —me susurró al oído, haciendo que me estremeciera levemente, mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, y por primera vez sentí la calidez de una madre, mi verdadera madre._

—_Kagome, esta amaneciendo, debo marcharme —me dijo mientras nos separábamos, la mire con algo de desesperación y miedo, pero ella me tranquilizo con sus palabras._

—_Estaré aquí en tu próximo sueño, aun tenemos mucho de que hablar._

_Me dijo dedicándome una sonrisa, yo simplemente le sonreí en señal de afirmación, mientras veía como su presencia iba desapareciendo, junto con el jardín producto de una fuerte luz que inundaba el lugar, luz que conocía a la perfección, la luz del sol._

_._

Hola! Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ah una pregunta, ¿quedo bien? Es que no se, siento que quedo… raro (?) Bueno igual espero que les haya gustado jeje  
En el próximo capitulo habrá mucha más interacción entre Kagome y Sesshomaru *-*  
Gracias a todos :3


	22. Chapter 22

Hola a todos(as) Espero que estén bien, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me motivan *-*

Advertencia: Ok, creo que le aplique Ooc a Sesshomaru :$ Pero ya ustedes me dirán si fue así.

Sin mas que decirles, aquí esta la continuación:

.

**Condenados/ (Sesshomaru&Kagome)**

**CAPITULO 22.**

Narra Kagome:

—¡Niña! Aún no has probado tu comida, ¿qué ocurre contigo?

—Es que no tengo mucha hambre.

—Igual debes desayunar, así que empieza a comer.

Suspiré fastidiada mientras agarraba los cubiertos y me disponía a desayunar, prefería comer sin hambre que escuchar los gritos de Jaken. Sentía algo de entusiasmo, quería que la hora de entrenar llegará, dominar mis poderes al máximo era una de mis metas.

Todavía me encontraba asimilando la información que Midoriko, mi madre, me había revelado, no podía negar el hecho de que me sentía algo aliviada al saber la verdad, pero una opresión sentí en mi pecho al saber que Kaito era el verdadero responsable de este gran odio y dolor que mi corazón experimenta, pero tampoco Sesshomaru se salvaba, el echo de que mato a mis padres, aunque sé que no eran los verdaderos, no lo olvidaba, esas personas me cuidaron de mi, como si fuese su verdadera hija, pues así yo lo sentí.

Una vez terminada mi comida, levante mi cabeza y fue un error, pues mis ojos se encontraron con aquellos ojos dorados, fríos pero eh de admitir que muy hermosos, perdí la noción del tiempo y una palabra traicionera salió de mi boca…

—Hermosos… —pronuncié en un susurro débil, pero sabia que este podía ser captado perfectamente por los finos oídos del youkai. Mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, el me miro con confusión, y temí que mi plan se desplomara, temí que mi ser me traicionara.

—Con permiso —hable rápidamente, y sin mirar atrás corrí a mi habitación, con la mano en el pecho intentando tranquilizar a mi corazón que latía desenfrenadamente.

Una vez dentro de la misma, me senté en mi ventana, me reprochaba internamente por el simple echo de saber lo efectos que la mirada de Sesshomaru causaba en mi.

Narra Sesshomaru:

Mis ojos demostraron cierta sorpresa al escuchar el susurro que la humana pronunció, ¿hermosos?, ¿qué significaba esa palabra? Sentí la necesidad de saberlo. Una vez frente a su puerta, entre sin tocar, no creía que fuera necesario.

Me miro con sorpresa, pero rápidamente su mirada se torno con cierta molestia…

—¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿y por qué no tocas antes de entrar?

Ignore por completo sus preguntas, no tenía por qué contestarlas.

—Hmp, ¿qué significa aquella palabra que pronunciaste en el comedor?

Narra Kagome:

Mis ojos se abrieron en señal de sorpresa, y los nervios se apoderaron de mí.

—Amm, nada en especial, algo sin sentido.

Me miro fijamente, parecía estar examinándome con la mirada, ciertamente ante su mirada fría y penetrante, me sentía intimidada. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, empezaba a desesperarme…

—No te creo —hasta que finalmente habló. Rodé mis ojos ante sus palabras y un suspiro salió de mi boca.

—Ese no es mi problema —le hable de manera retadora, mientras caminaba en dirección hacia la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas?

Su pregunta resonó en mis oídos, haciendo que levemente temblará.

—Voy a entrenar —fue lo primero que paso por mi mente, mientras abandonaba mi habitación, ahora Sesshomaru ocupaba mis pensamientos, preguntándome el ¿Por qué? De su actitud, decidí no darle importancia y me encamine al jardín dispuesta a hacer lo que le había dicho a Sesshomaru.

—¡Hola Kaoru! —le exclame contenta mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, la verdad estaba muy agradecida con el, lo consideraba un gran amigo.

Narra Kaoru:

—Hola Kagome, que sorpresa, no esperaba verte sino hasta la hora de entrenar.

—Si, lo se, pero me preguntaba ¿si podíamos empezar a entrenar ahorita?

Me extrañe un poco por su petición, pero la verdad no había razón para que yo le dijera que no.

—Amm, claro.

Le dije mientras me disponía a buscar el arco con el que Kagome entrenaba cada día. Una vez que lo tuve en mi poder se lo entregue a Kagome, y hay es cuando me di cuenta de lo bella que hoy se encontraba, su cabella amarrado en una coleta y en su rostro la más hermosa sonrisa, por un momento perdí la noción del tiempo.

—¿Kaoru?

Su llamado hizo volviera a la realidad y apenado le respondí.

—Lo siento Kagome, estaba distraído. Bueno como siempre, toma la posición que te enseñe y dispara varias veces, si logras dar siempre en el objetivo, practicaremos a una distancia mayor, ¿de acuerdo?

—Esta bien.

Veo como acatas mis órdenes, y me quedo sorprendido al ver la cantidad de energía que te rodea, simplemente sorprenderte, aun no logro entender como tanta cantidad de poder estuvo oculta en ti.

Las horas pasan relativamente rápidas, y sorprendido estoy pues tu puntería es excepcional, atreviéndome a pensar que no necesitas más entrenamientos, si no un enfrentamiento para poner a prueba tus habilidades, pero la simple idea de que pudiese salir herida, me aterraba.

Un suspiro lleno de cansancio por parte de ella, llamo mi atención, entendiendo que Kagome necesitaba un descanso.

—Kagome, descansa un poco.

—Mm, de acuerdo, pero solo será un rato —dijo mientras sus labios se curvaban en la más hermosa sonrisa, tan propia de ella, esa sonrisa que me enamoro.

No pude más, reprimir este deseo era ya, casi imposible, a paso lento me acerque a ella, no teniendo control sobre mi, ante una mujer como Kagome, tener el control era algo imposible de eso estaba seguro.

—Kaoru, ¿qué ocurre?

Escuche su pregunta al instante que daba un paso hacia atrás, intentando alejarse de mi, ¿acaso me tenia miedo? No, eso no era…

—Kagome yo… —susurre contra sus labios y sin darle tiempo a que ella hablara, pose mis labios sobre los suyos, ya no había marcha atrás.

Narra Kagome:

Mis ojos se encuentran abiertos a más no poder, ¡Kaoru me esta besando! Se repetía constantemente en mi cabeza sin poder creerlo. ¿Qué hago? Producto de la sorpresa era incapaz de rechazarlo o de tan siquiera responderle.

La acción tomo unos segundos solamente, puesto que Kaoru se separo de mí de manera abrupta, y lo entendí al ver pasar frente a mis ojos un látigo color verde que se estrellaba de manera violenta en el suelo…

Con cierta sorpresa mire al portador de aquel látigo, y ligeramente temblé al ver su mirada, más fría de lo normal, más enfurecido que nunca, temí por la vida de Kaoru.

Narra Sesshomaru:

Mis garras se tiñeron de mi veneno, nuevamente, dispuesto a que con un solo movimiento de mi látigo, acabar con la vida de Kaoru.

—Te lo advertí Kaoru —le hable de manera fría, con la intención de que esas sean las últimas palabras que Kaoru escucharía.

—Amo Sesshomaru, sé que es su mujer, sé que esta prohibida, pero no pude evitar el echo de…

Haciendo uso de mi látigo, corte sus palabras de manera abrupta, gruñí por lo bajo al ver como el esquivaba mi ataque. Lo mataría de eso estaba seguro.

Narra Kaoru:

Me costaba mucho trabajo esquivar los certeros ataques que el amo me propinaba. Agradecía que mis sentidos estuvieran perfectamente desarrollados, de lo contrario ya estaría muerto.

Me maldecía internamente por la situación en la que me encontraba, tan vulnerable, deseando portar un arma para así poder defenderme…

—¡Ah! —un grito desgarrador salió de mi boca, al sentir como el látigo daba contra mi pecho, dejándome inmóvil en el suelo, producto del dolor.

Narra Kagome:

En schok me encontraba, incapaz de volver a la realidad, pero fui traída a ella al escuchar el grito de Kaoru, mire horrorizada la escena, y mi temor creció al ver como Sesshomaru estaba cerca de Kaoru, dispuesto a darle el ataque final que acabaría con su vida.

Decidida agarre mi arco, y rápidamente le apunte con una flecha, mis manos temblaban, mi respiración era agitada, viendo como Sesshomaru levantaba su mano con la intención que clavar sus finas garras en el corazón de Kaoru, le disparé.

La flecha rodeada por mi energía morada, rosó la mejilla de Sesshomaru, dejándole un leve rasguño, lentamente su mirada se poso en mi, viéndome con mucha frialdad.

—¡No le harás daño a Kaoru! —le grité, mientras con otra flecha le apuntaba, no sabia con exactitud en que lugar, pero el corazón no lo era.

Dispare con precisión, viendo como la flecha se dirigía a su hombro derecho, pero una gran frustración sentí al ver como Sesshomaru esquivaba fácilmente mi ataque. Baje mi mirada en busca de otra flecha, una vez encontrada me dispuse a posicionarla en mi arco, pero el miedo me invadió al ver la impotente figura de Sesshomaru frente a mi.

—¿Por qué lo defiendes?

Tarde unos segundo en reaccionar, pero me repuse hablándole de manera retadora.

—No puedo permitir que le hagas daño.

—¿Acaso él es muy importante? —su fría voz resonó en mi cabeza, su intensa mirada me dejo inmóvil.

—La verdad si.

No me dijo más, no ataco más a Kaoru, simplemente se marchó. Decidí ignorar, por los momentos las palabras que había cruzado con el youkai, y muy preocupada corrí a ayudar a Kaoru.

—Kaoru, ¿estas bien? —me arrodille frente a él, la profunda herida que se encontraba en su pecho, dificultaba su respiración.

—Estoy bien —murmuro, su voz sonaba débil, definitivamente no estaba bien. Mi preocupación se hizo mayor al ver como Kaoru con mucho esfuerzo intentaba ponerse de pie.

—No espera Kaoru, no te esfuerces además…

—¡Estoy bien Kagome!

Me gritó, cortando mis palabras, dejándome muy sorprendida, pues estas acciones no eran propias de Kaoru, pero note en su mirada cierta tristeza y molestia.

—Kagome lo siento mucho, no era mi intención gritarte, pero quiero estar solo.

—Pero Kaoru… —le susurre, pero detuve mis palabras al ver el rostro de Kaoru, así que decidí hacer caso a sus palabras y me marché a mi habitación.

Camino a mi habitación intente encontrarle una explicación a todo lo ocurrido, pero la verdad no la conseguía, todo era muy confuso, el beso de Kaoru, los ataques de Sesshomaru, sus preguntas y su repentina retirada, nada tenia sentido…

Gire la manija de mi puerta, pensando que lo primero que haría seria darme un refrescante baño, para luego tomar un descanso.

Una vez dentro quede sorprendida, mis ojos lo demostraron, era evidente, pero me repuse.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunte aparentando indiferencia.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, Sesshomaru tenía su mirada en la ventana, ignorando mi presencia, abrí mi boca dispuesta a reclamarle, pero su voz, o mejor dicho sus palabras, me dejaron perpleja.

—No entrenaras más con Kaoru.

Tarde unos segundo en asimilar sus palabras y dándome cuenta de lo que decía, muy molesta le hable.

—Eso no algo que tu debas decidir.

Narra Sesshomaru:

Era suficiente, mi paciencia ha sido agotada, indignado conmigo mismo me encontraba al estar en esa situación…

—Es una orden —pretendiendo que esas sean mis últimas palabras, la mire de reojo y sin más que hacer me dispuse a abandonar la habitación.

—¿Por qué no quieres que entrene con Kaoru?

Su pregunta me detuvo al pie de la puerta, impidiendo que la abandonara, ¿qué me había echo esta humana? Voltee mi cuerpo, hasta quedar frente a ella, y haciendo uso de mi mano izquierda cerré la puerta.

—Por que si lo veo cerca de ti, lo mataré —de manera fría, más de lo inusual, le advertí.

—¿Por qué?

—Me perteneces, humana —fueron las palabras que salieron de mi boca, con un deje de posesividad. Ella me miro molesta, en sus ojos se podía notar el enfado que mis palabras le causaron.

Narra Kagome:

—¡No soy un objeto Sesshomaru! Llevaré tu marca, pero eso no significa soy de tu propiedad —molesta le hablé y mi enfado se hizo mayor al ver una sonrisa en los labios de Sesshomaru, una sonrisa burlona que seguramente eran por mis palabras.

No me pude contener, una burla por parte de él no la iba a permitir. Decidida y muy enojada, me acerque a él, dispuesta a dejar en su rostro la marca de mi mano.

A escasos centímetros de que mi mano se estrellara en su mejilla el la detuvo, posando su mano en mi muñeca derecha, sujetándola con fuerza. Forcejee para que Sesshomaru me soltara, pero eran esfuerzos en vano, suspire derrotada pero el enojo no desaparecía, y sin ningún aviso mis ojos marrones se clavaron en los dorados del youkai.

Narra Sesshomaru:

Me maldecía internamente por la situación en la que me encontraba, pero no pude evitar perderme en aquellos ojos marrones, al ver que mis garras estaban por enterrarse en la muñeca de la humana, la solté, ella bajo su mano y con cierta sorpresa la mire, al ver como permanecía de pie, frente a mí, sin dar ningún paso atrás.

Mi mirada se poso en su rostro, y como muchas noche lo hacia, la detalle, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas y sus labios carnosos, el deseo me invadió.

Pose mi mano en su mejilla y en un acto de posesividad mis labios se posaron en los suyos, borrando cualquier rastro del aroma de Kaoru, sentía como sus labios correspondían a la suave caricia que le estaba propinando, y hay fue cuando perdí el control. Mi mano se situó en su cintura apegándola a mi cuerpo, intentando intensificar aquel beso y así fue al sentir los brazos de la humana rodear mi cuello.

—Eres mía Kagome, me perteneces —gruñí por lo bajo, apoderándome nuevamente de sus labios.

Narra Kagome:

Bruscamente me separe de Sesshomaru al escuchar como la puerta era tocada levemente y antes de que yo pudiese reaccionar, Sesshomaru ya había abierto la puerta abandonando la habitación. Por la misma entro Akira, viéndome con cierta sorpresa, y al recordar lo sucedido no pude evitar que mis ojos se cristalizaran.

—Kagome, ¿estas bien?, ¿el amo te hizo daño?

Escuchaba sus preguntas pero incapaz de responderlas, volví a la realidad dándome cuenta de que había fracasado.

—Le correspondí... —un susurro salió de mi boca, y mis ojos ya se encontraban derramando lágrimas, una tras otra.

—¿De que hablas Kagome? No entiendo nada.

—Le correspondí Akira, Sesshomaru me beso y yo le correspondí —le dije mientras la abrazaba, y lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación eran los sollozos que de mi boca salían.

—¿El amo Sesshomaru te beso? Algo tan difícil de creer, pero Kagome no entiendo ¿porque lloras?

—Fracase Akira, mi plan se vino abajo, no pude creer mi propia mentira —murmuré mientras intentaba tranquilizarme.

—Explícate Kagome, ¿de que hablas?

—Akira, todo fue engaño de mi parte, disfracé mis pensamientos, mis palabras siempre fueron falsas, simplemente eran acciones sin sentido, tenia la esperanza de que algún día todo fuera verdadero, ese era mi plan, pero fracasé Akira, la venganza fue un engaño, el odio un sentimiento que poseo pero que no es dirigido a Sesshomaru.

—¿Qué sientes por Sesshomaru?

Esa sola pregunta hizo que mi llanto se hiciera más fuerte, provocando que amargas lagrimas rodaran por mi mejilla.

—No le puedo odiar, lo intente pero me fue imposible, la verdad es que me enamoré de él, me enamoré de Sesshomaru —le confesé. ¿Seguir mintiendo?, ¿para que? Mi plan se había derrumbando, y yo era la única culpable.

.

Hay *-* Espero que les haya gustado, pero pregunto ¿qué les pareció? La verdad es que en este capitulo, su opinión para mi es muy importante. Muchas gracias por su apoyo :)


	23. Chapter 23

Hola a todos(as) Andaba inspirada y aquí traigo la continuación. Espero que les guste :*

.

**Condenados/ (Sesshomaru&Kagome)**

**CAPITULO 23.**

La noche estaba fría, más de lo inusual, me era imposible conciliar el sueño, los recuerdos que en mi mente permanecían, me torturaban. Una sonrisa se formo en mis labios al recordar como Akira estaba en total negación a abandonar mi habitación y dejarme sola, pero después de tantas suplicas, accedió, aunque la noté no muy convencida, definitivamente ella era una gran amiga, más no podía pedir; pero tal sonrisa se desplomó con tan solo recordar que mi plan se había echo trizas, y yo era la única responsable. Mis ojos se cristalizaron levemente, pero no valía la pena llorar, eso no cambiaria la situación.

Una pregunta asalto mi mente, ¿qué haré ahora? Ver a Sesshomaru me llenaba de nervios, y atemorizada estaba ante la idea de perder el control y dejarme llevar por lo que siento, pero a todo esto, pensándolo mejor, quien me beso fue Sesshomaru, ese simple echo me dejo perpleja y confusa.

—El me beso… —atónita susurre, lleve mi mano derecha a mis labios, acariciándolos, recordando con exactitud lo ocurrido, no lo pude evitar, controlar mis emociones estaba fuera de mi alcance, mis mejillas se tiñeron del más intenso rojo.

Pero no, no podía permitir que aquello ocurriera otra vez. Un error, si, así le llamaba a lo que sentía por Sesshomaru, por que fue un grave error enamorarme de él, por que fue un gran error sentir algo especial por un ser tan frívolo.

Indiferencia. Esa palabra cruzó por mi mente, como queriendo ser la respuesta a la desesperante situación en la que me encontraba, y así lo asumí, ser indiferente ante el youkai era la mejor opción, aparentar como si nada hubiese pasado iba a ser un arduo trabajo, pero que mis sentimientos y emociones fueran revelados no era ni siquiera una opción. Por otro lado estaba Kaoru, su beso me dejo relativamente en shock aun ando asimilando los recuerdos, pero tal beso solo significaba que... ¿Kaoru siente algo por mí? Una mueca de tristeza se plantó en mi rostro al pensar en una posible afirmación, internamente deseaba que no fuera así, para evitar más confusión mañana mismo hablaría con el, sin importar las palabras que Sesshomaru me había dicho, de una cosa estaba clara, nunca me dejaría dominar por ese youkai.

Un dolor punzante invadió mi cabeza, eran demasiadas emociones por un día y el frío empezaba a calar mis huesos, me arrope hasta el cuello, dispuesta a dormir, además me urgía en cierto modo soñar con mi madre, ella aun necesita aclararme varias cosas, cierro mis ojos lentamente y cuando menos me lo imagino me pierdo en el mundo de los sueños.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Miro mi mano izquierda con mucha curiosidad al sentir espeso líquido brotar de ella, logrando visualizar en la palma de la misma cuatro agujeros que rápidamente sanaban, sintiendo el aroma de mi sangre impregnado en mis garras, una mueca de disgusto se reflejo en mi rostro, realmente ridículas eran la acciones que inconscientemente hacia, la humana que, desde aquella situación seguía colada en mi mente, haciendo que los recuerdos permanecieran intactos, me maldecía internamente, aquello que había ello no tenia explicación y mucho menos justificación. Había caído muy bajo, ciertamente me sentía asqueado. Sentado en mi ventana me encuentro asimilando la estupidez que había hecho, estar cerca de aquella humana me había hecho perder el control, hasta el punto de besarla, pero no lo pude evitar, sentir el aroma de Kaoru impregnado en sus labios me molestó de gran manera, es más por la imprudencia que había cometido debí matarlo, pero las acciones de la humana me sorprendieron, estaba atacándome y todo por salvar la vida de Kaoru, sus palabras me desconcertaron y una gran rabia pude sentir en mí, rabia que era dirigida a Kaoru.

El recuerdo de mi padre llegó a mi mente, junto con las acciones que él había echo hace años, ¿acaso me estaba comportando igual que él? Ante tal pensamiento no pude hacer otra cosa que castigarme internamente, pensando una y otra vez en una negación. Aquel beso con la humana no había sido más que un estúpido error, un desliz imperdonable que había herido mi orgullo a más no poder, algo que no volvería suceder.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

_El mismo escenario; el mismo jardín, las mismas flores, los mismos arboles, definitivamente este es el mismo lugar donde me encontré con mi madre, ansiosa miré a mi alrededor en busca de su presencia, logrando visualizarla bajo un árbol de cerezos viendo como su larga cabellera se movía sutilmente al compás de la brisa, misma que extrañamente yo no podía sentir, no le di importancia, y a paso lento me acerqué a Midoriko._

—_Midoriko —su nombre salió de mi boca, realmente en un acto involuntario, a decir verdad mi cerebro aún no se acostumbraba a asociar su imagen con la palabra madre._

_Veo como lentamente abre sus ojos, posando su profunda mirada en mí, curvando sus labios en una hermosa sonrisa._

—_Kagome…_

_Mi nombre ha salido de sus labios en un susurro que perfectamente pude escuchar, haciendo que mi piel se erizara producto de la manera en que lo había pronunciado, lleno de ternura y suavidad._

—_Kagome, temó decirte que esta será la última vez que nos veamos._

_Ante tales palabras quede realmente sorprendida, no pude evitar sentir tristeza y que un gran vacío se apoderara de mí. La verdad aunque me encontraba asimilando la situación, tratando de poner las cosas en orden, anhelaba la presencia de mi madre e internamente deseaba que estuviese viva. Pero las cosas estaban claras, y por muy fuerte que sea la situación tendría que enfrentar la verdad, pero sobre todo aceptarla._

—_¿Por qué? —le pregunté al instante que me sentaba a su lado, posando mi mirada sobre ella, teniendo mi completa atención._

—_Todo tiene un límite Kagome, realmente vine simplemente a aclarar la situación pero sobre todo a advertirte de Kaito._

—_¿Advertirme de él? ¿Por qué?_

—_Por que él ya sabe tu paradero, en unos días estará frente a ti y querrá matarte._

—_¿Matarme?... —susurré atónita al escuchar sus palabras y levemente temblé._

—_Si Kagome, su sed de venganza no saciará hasta que tu corazón deje de latir. No debes abandonar tus entrenamientos, debes estar preparada para cuando el llegué, debes dominar tus poderes._

_Claramente me estaba ordenando, recalcando cada palabra con voz firme, sin titubear. Yo simplemente asentí a sus palabras._

—_Kagome sé que esto que te voy a decir no te va gustar mucho, pero debes pedirle ayuda a Sesshomaru. La realidad es que no podrás tu sola. _

_Fruncí el ceño, ¿pedirle ayuda a Sesshomaru? Todo menos eso, aquello no debería ser ni siquiera una opción, además se supone que actuaria indiferente ante el youkai. Simplemente esa petición era mi perdición._

—_Madre, lamento decirte que no podré cumplir eso que me pides. Sesshomaru es un youkai orgulloso y frívolo, jamás le pediría su ayuda, y a decir verdad para que el aceptara tendría que rogarle, y eso nunca pasará._

—_Lo sé Kagome, pero aunque domines tus poderes no lograrás vencerlo, Kaito es un youkai muy poderoso, y créeme es más despiadado que Sesshomaru, capaz no solo de matarte a ti sino también a las personas que quieres._

_Mis ojos demostraron sorpresa, y ante sus palabras el miedo no podía faltar, logrando que quedara pensativa, analizando sus palabras…_

—_Piénsalo Kagome._

_Me habló, logrando sacarme de mis pensamientos, viendo como ella se ponía de pie, con su mirada clavada en un punto cualquiera, en la nada. Decidí imitarla, y cuando mis pies estuvieron firmes, me coloqué frente a ella._

—_No lo sé, me es muy difícil aceptar esa petición, además… _

—_No quiero que vayas a donde yo estoy, te quiero allá en Sengoku, Kagome._

_Sus palabras acompañado de tan hermosa acción, interrumpieron las mías. Me tomó unos segundos en reaccionar pero cuando ya tenía control sobre mí, correspondí su abrazo._

—_No quiero que mueras, Kagome._

_Un perturbador silencio invadió el lugar, divagando entre mis pensamientos me encontraba, intentando encontrar las exactas palabras que tuviesen acorde con la situación._

—_No lo haré, lo prometo —mi voz sonó más decida que nunca, mis palabras eran verdaderas y en ellas no había cavidad para una falsa promesa._

—_Mi tiempo se ha agotado, debo marcharme Kagome._

—_Entiendo._

—_No olvides que te quiero, así como tampoco olvides que estoy orgullosa de ti._

—_Adiós, mamá_

_Los ojos de mi madre se cristalizaron, y sus labios se curvaron en la más hermosa sonrisa que poseía, me miró con ternura, y ahí fue cuando sentí miedo, miedo de perderla, miedo de no verla más._

_Quise gritarle que se quedara, que la amaba, que agradecía todo lo que había echo por mí, pero ya era muy tarde, su imagen había desaparecido, dejando un gran vacío en aquel lugar..._

Mis parpados se abrieron lentamente, y al recordar lo sucedido mis ojos se cristalizaron, las palabras que quise decirle se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta, sintiendo un gran nudo, realmente me arrepentía de no haberle expresado lo que realmente sentía.

Limpiando la lágrima que había escapado rodando por mi mejilla, me levante de la cama, estirando mi cuerpo, intentado incorporarme, una vez echo me dirigí al baño para asearme como todas las mañanas lo hacía. Una vez hecho me coloque un kimono muy sencillo color verde, una última mirada al espejo le dediqué, para luego dirigirme al comedor.

Algo nerviosa bajaba los escalones de aquella elegante escalera, por un momento quise devolverme y decir cualquier excusa para no ir a desayunar, en realidad para no ver a Sesshomaru, pero eso sería cobardía, y ciertamente no la demostraría.

Para ocupar mis pensamientos en otro ser que no sea Sesshomaru, recordé mi sueño provocando que algunas preguntas se colaran en mi mente, ¿qué haré?, ¿pedirle ayuda a Sesshomaru? Debía pensar con claridad antes de tomar una decisión, pero todas aquellas dudas las dejé a un lado cuando la última imagen de mi madre chocó en mi cabeza, verla sonriendo de tal manera, causó que mis labios se curvaran en una sonrisa, su profunda y bella mirada había quedado plasmada en mi mente, Midoriko, mi madre, una hermosa persona.

Ciertamente una imagen que nunca olvidaría.


	24. Chapter 24

Holaaa! Bueno aquí la continuación, a mi parecer esta más o menos, pues estos días mi animo esta por los suelos :/ Pero intenté que quedará bien, pero la verdad no esta muy buena… Bueno espero que les guste, y perdonen que no haya quedado bien bien :c

Cualquier error, háganmelo saber :3

*** : Cambio de narrador.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo :*

.

**Condenados/ (Sesshomaru&Kagome)**

**CAPITULO 24.**

Con mi corazón latiendo a más no poder, y a un paso relativamente lento me dirijo al comedor. Sin desearlo mis ojos se posan sobre los de Sesshomaru, e instintivamente bajo la cara, y con la cabeza gacha me siento en mi respectivo lugar, mientras internamente me reprocho por tal acción. El comedor como todas las mañanas es invadido por los youkais que se encargan de la cocina, dejando frente a cada uno, un delicioso desayuno, que inmediatamente me puse a disfrutar, o eso intentaba.

Cada cierto rato sentía la fría mirada de Sesshomaru sobre mí, erizando en más de una ocasión mi piel, pero decidí ignorar todo aquello, recordando que debía ser indiferente ante todo esto.

Un perturbador silencio se planta en el comedor, pero el sonido de mi acelerado corazón retumba en mis oídos, los últimos bocados de tan deliciosa comida pasaron rápidamente por mi garganta, sin más que hacer me levante y sin mirar atrás, me dirigí al jardín.

En más de una ocasión mi mirada se posa sobre la humana, una acción inconsciente, maldiciéndome internamente, noté como comió con cierta rapidez y efectivamente así fue, pues fue la primera en terminar, abandonando el comedor. Y sin desearlo mi mirada se clava en ella, viendo como su cabello se movía de manera elegante, al compás de sus pasos, pero mis ojos dejaron de captar su presencia al ver como atravesaba la puerta que daba al jardín.

—Amo Sesshomaru, ¿qué tanto mira a la humana?

La pregunta de Jaken perturbo mi semblante sereno, y mi mirada se torno hacia él, molesta y fría pero sobre todo amenazadora.

—Perdone mi pregunta atrevida amo Sesshomaru, no volveré a suceder.

Jaken, con lagrimas en los ojos hacia de manera atorada innumerables reverencias, un bufido en señal de fastidio salió de mi boca, e ignorando los susurros que decía, me marché a mi habitación.

Sentado como de costumbre en el marco de mi ventana, la pregunta de Jaken chocó en mi cabeza, _"Amo Sesshomaru, ¿qué tanto mira a la humana?"_, y ciertamente era un pregunta con razón, ¿desde cuando miraba tanto a la humana? Mis acciones impulsabas se han vuelto una rutina, ¿desde cuando perdía el control así? Nunca, mi comportamiento es inaceptable, mi youkai interior me esta jugando la peor de las bromas o quizás…. Nunca he perdido el control.

Ante tal pensamiento fruncí el ceño, ahora no solo había perdido el control de mis acciones, sino también de mis pensamientos, realmente absurdo. Intentando despejar mi mente, en la que últimamente la humana no ha dejado de ocuparla, desvié mi mirada al jardín y la verdad no fue la mejor alternativa.

La humana se dirigía a Kaoru, quien la miraba de manera alegre, y mi mano se tornó en forma de puño, aquella humana había echo caso omiso a mis palabras de alejarse de Kaoru. ¿Acaso la humana pretendía burlarse de mi? Pagará por su osadía.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

—Hola Kaoru —de manera alegre lo saludé.

—Hola Kagome, ¿cómo estas?

—Bien… Kaoru tenemos que hablar —mi semblante se torno serio, y mi voz sonó firme.

—Lo sé, Kagome.

—Kaoru ayer, todo lo que paso, tú… me besaste —aquellas últimas palabras salieron de mi boca en un susurro, y en mis mejillas se poso un suave color rojo.

—Yo… Kagome, la verdad es que yo siento algo especial por ti.

Sus palabras firmes, decididas, y sin titubear salieron de su boca, pero le miré con cierta tristeza, ciertamente me temía esa respuesta, Kaoru es un youkai muy apuesto, con una personalidad muy agradable, es un caballero, amable y cariñoso, cualidades que toda mujer querría en un hombre, pero no, yo no estaba enamorada de Kaoru, lastimosamente.

—Kaoru yo no siento lo mismo por ti, o sea te quiero pero solo como un gran amigo —mi voz sonó con un deje de tristeza, decirle aquellas palabras a Kaoru me dolieron en el corazón, realmente no quería lastimarlo.

—Me lo temía Kagome, tú eres la mujer del amo, pero no pude evitarlo.

—Siento mucho no corresponderte.

—El que debería estar pidiendo disculpa soy yo, de seguro por todo lo que paso ayer te causé un gran problema con el amo.

Ante esas palabras no pude evitar recordar, mis mejillas se tornaron rojizas, y mis labios se quebraron en una sonrisa, no tenía control sobre mis emociones.

—No te preocupes por eso, él no me hizo nada malo —mis palabras fueron pronunciadas con inseguridad, hasta con cierto tartamudeo, oh Dios, Sesshomaru esta haciendo estragos en mi interior, quizás ya sea hora de que empiece a aceptarlo.

—Kagome, ¿seguirás entrenando conmigo?

—Claro, eso ni lo dudes —olvidando el tema de Sesshomaru por momento, le contesté con una sonrisa en mis labios, sintiendo como el leve rubor desaparecía de mis mejillas.

—Eso me alegra, no quiero perder tu amistad.

—Nunca la perderás —en total afirmación y decisión, le contesté. —Pero me urge entrenar, y tiene que ser un fuerte entrenamiento, debo dominar mis poderes cuanto antes.

—¿A qué se debe esa urgencia?

—Hace tiempo, mis padres murieron manos de un youkai, llamado Kaito y ese youkai viene hacia mí.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —me preguntó sorprendido ante mis palabras, decidí no hablarle mucho acerca del tema y resumí todo lo que había ocurrido en una sola palabra.

—Venganza.

—¿Estas diciendo que un youkai, llamado Kaito viene por ti, en busca de venganza? ¡Hay que hacer algo!

Kaoru, algo exaltado y preocupado me habló, realmente se podía notar su preocupación, esta estaba plasmada en un rostro.

—Sí, por eso me urge entrenar, ¿podemos empezar?

—Claro, buscaré tus cosas.

Kaoru buscó mi arco y flechas, que extrañamente ya les empezaba a tener aprecio, si, algo raro. Bueno una vez que los tenía en mi poder, tomé la posición y más decidida que nunca entrené, la confianza me inundaba, y la suerte parecía estar de mi lado.

El tiempo paso relativamente rápido, había dominado mis poderes con el arco, y mi puntería era muy buena, Kaoru me decía que era excepcional, pero él siempre exagera. Ah decir verdad algo incomoda me sentí al tenerlo tan cerca de mí, pero las cosas estaban claras. Mis reflejos, eran buenos, pero solo eso, me faltaba mejorar, y aun no lograba emanar poder con mis manos, este solo se hacia presente a través de las flechas e internamente me sentía frustrada, pero Kaoru me decía que no me apresurara, que poco a poco lo lograría, el problema era que yo no sé cuanto tiempo tengo.

—Kagome, a descansar, es suficiente por hoy.

—¡No! Debo fortalecerme Kaoru —le dije sin aliento, para posteriormente suspirar intentando recuperarme, el cansancio era notable.

—Vete Kagome, estas muy cansada, he dicho, por hoy es suficiente —de manera decidida y con determinación en su voz, me habló.

Solté un bufido de molestia ante esas palabras, pero él tenía razón, apenas podía respirar de manera normal. Resignada di media vuelta y me encamine a mi habitación, necesitaba un baño relajante. Pero no, la suerte no estaba de mi lado como anteriormente pensé, mi mala suerte poseía hermosos ojos dorados. Intenté rodear a Sesshomaru, pasarle por un lado y sin cruzar palabra meterme a mi habitación, pero no, la mala suerte me había invadido.

Cuando intente rodearlo, sentí como su mano se apoderó de mi brazo, y mi corazón dio un vuelco, levemente temblé, pero solo me tomó una fracción de segundo reponerme.

—Vamos a mi habitación, tenemos que hablar.

Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder, volví a temblar, y mis piernas flaquearon. ¿Acaso quería hablar sobre el beso? Mis mejillas se coloraron e instintivamente baje la cabeza por un momento, no quería que me viera así.

—¿Pará qué? —intenté de gran manera que mi voz sonará firme pero sobre todo sin interés.

En respuesta, Sesshomaru jaló de mi brazo llevando a su habitación, ¿qué le pasa? Prácticamente me estaba llevando a la fuerza.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué te pasa? —todo aquel nerviosismo desaparición ante su acción, y en mi voz sonó la molestia que ahora poseía.

Y para que mi rabia creciera, Sesshomaru no respondió. Intenté a más no poder zafarme de su agarre, pero eran esfuerzos en vano, me maldecía internamente al no poseer una fuerza igual o mayor a la de un youkai.

—¡Sesshomaru, suéltame! —a gritos le exclamé, pero él ignoraba mis palabras, y en un jalón quedé dentro de su habitación, soltando mi brazo de manera brusca, cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

—Bien, se puede saber ¡¿qué te pasa?! —ya con la paciencia agotada le pregunté.

—¡Te dije que no te quería cerca de Kaoru!

Me exalté levemente, pocas eran las veces que Sesshomaru gritaba, pero cuando eso pasaba es que el youkai estaba realmente molestó, pero no me iba a dejar intimidar.

—¡Te dije que no soy objeto Sesshomaru, haré lo que quiera!

—Lo mataré.

No, ciertamente no sonó como amenaza, su voz sonó decidida, era una decisión que había tomado y no lo iba a permitir.

—Ni se te ocurra, el solo me ayuda a entrenar, ¿cuál es tu problema?

En silencio quedó la habitación cuando pronuncié aquella pregunta, y le miré con mucha curiosidad al no tener respuesta de él, y bien, ahora que lo pensaba, las acciones de Sesshomaru son por… ¿celos?

—¿Estas celoso? —una sonrisa burlona se formó en mi rostro, y esta se agrando al ver la mirada que Sesshomaru me dirigió.

—Estupideces, simplemente no lo quiere cerca de ti.

Me contestó, para posteriormente colocarse frente a mí, quedando a unos escasos centímetros de mi rostro. Mi corazón empezó a latir desenfrenadamente, y mis mejillas levemente se tiñeron de rojo, el enojo que hace segundos poseía se esfumó, tenía que admitirlo, ante esos ojos dorados perdía la noción de tiempo y el control de mi ser.

—¿Por qué? —susurré, mientras veía como su rostro se acercaba a mi, y realmente yo no quería retroceder.

—Eres mía —me respondió, y en mis mejillas ahora había un rojo intenso, y ya a escasos centímetros de posar sus labios sobre los míos, se detuvo, separándose de mí de manera abrupta.

Su mirada se clavó en la ventana, o mejor dicho en el bosque que desde su ventana se veía.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunté una vez me repuse por lo anterior, mi corazón estaba volviendo a un ritmo normal.

—Un youkai ha pisado mi territorio, lo ha invadido.

Le miré un tanto sorprendida, viendo como a paso lento se colocó en su ventana, viendo el bosque con frialdad y hasta cierto enojo. Analicé sus palabras, ¿un youkai?, ¿quién en sus cinco sentidos intentaría invadir el territorio de Sesshomaru?, solo me tomó unos segundos en recordar y saber quien podía ser.

—Kaito…—susurré.


	25. Chapter 25

Hola! He vuelto con la continuación, ya me encuentro muy bien de animo y mi inspiración ha vuelto \o/ Espero que les guste la continuación. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, mil gracias de verdad *-*

.

**Condenados/ (Sesshomaru&Kagome)**

**CAPITULO 25.**

La habitación quedó sumida en silencio, pero no, no era un silencio placentero, todo lo contrario era un silencio que hacía estremecer a cualquiera, pero ciertamente lo que realmente podía llegar a estremecer era la fría mirada de Sesshomaru sobre mí. Su mirada interrogante y en cierto modo acusadora no parecía querer despegarse de mis ojos, le miré con determinación, intentando no perderme en esos hermosos dorados que me cautivaron, y concentrándome pude darme cuenta de que Sesshomaru estaba molesto.

—¿Hmp?

Fue lo que salió sus labios, y realmente quedé confundida ante ese monosílabo, si así podría decírsele. Pero la verdad yo sabía que significaba aquello, para mi desgracia Sesshomaru había captado mi susurro.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté, intentando hacerme la desentendida.

—¿Quién es Kaito? —una pregunta acusadora salió de su boca, cargada con un tono acusador y frío.

Me quedé muda, realmente no sabía que contestarle, a decir verdad no estaba en mi planes decirle la verdad, y me reproché por haber susurrado el nombre de Kaito. ¿Ahora que le iba a decir a Sesshomaru? Mentirle era casi imposible, pues Sesshomaru no es un youkai nada fácil de engañar, hasta creo que es imposible…

—Responde…—me habló de manera serena, mientras agudizaba sus ojos intentado encontrar en los míos, la respuesta a su interrogante.

—Yo… ¡No lo sé! —una barata mentira hizo eco en la habitación, realmente le grité intentado sonar segura, pero no tuvo resultado, mi voz sonó desesperante.

—Estas mintiendo —la serenidad y tranquilidad con la que hablaba me exasperaba, pues con esa actitud todo parecía indicar que Sesshomaru tenía el control de la situación.

Realmente quise correr para así abandonar la habitación, pero sería una acción cobarde de parte mía, y ciertamente la cobardía no era algo que le iba a demostrar a Sesshomaru. Pero me sentía entre la espada y la pared, ¿qué hago? Pensé un tanto desesperada, un suspiró de fastidio salió de mi boca, y simplemente caí derrotada ante sus palabras, no tenia otra opción que decirle la verdad.

—Así como hace días me lo habías dicho, quienes yo pensaba que eran mis padres no lo eran, mis padres biológicos murieron a manos de un youkai hace años, ese youkai se llama Kaito, y viene por mí en busca de venganza… Quiere matarme.

Solo fueron unos segundos en los que pude captar sorpresa en los ojos de Sesshomaru, pero su semblante volvió ser frío, como de costumbre. Le miré un tanto ansiosa esperando una respuesta a lo que le había confesado, pero él se mantuvo callado y hasta en cierto modo parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, pues su mirada estaba clavada en un punto incierto de la habitación.

—¿No dirás nada? —al pronunciar esa pregunta su mirada se posa sobre la mía, dándome cuenta de que había captado su atención.

—No tengo nada que decir.

Sentí la sangre bullir dentro de mi de manera descontrolada ante la respuesta de Sesshomaru; seca, fría e indiferente ante mi pregunta. Pero recordé con exactitud como es la personalidad de Sesshomaru, no debería sorprenderme o tan siquiera molestarme ante las respuestas que el daba, pues raro era si de su boca salían otras palabras.

—Bien, entonces me marcharé a mi habitación, quiero descansar —le hablé con tranquilidad, recobrando mi postura, y al no recibir respuesta por parte de él, me marché de su habitación, dejando a mi paso el sonido de suspiro lleno de fastidio que de mi boca salió.

Al tiempo en que caminaba por el pasillo, visualicé la figura de Akira en el umbral de mi puerta, parecía estar esperándome y en efecto así era.

—Akira, pensé que ya estarías durmiendo —le dije mientras entraba a mi habitación, seguida por ella, cerrando la puerta una vez que estuvo adentro.

—Ah si, ya me iba a dormir, pero hace varios días que no me dices nada.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Qué ha pasado con lo de tus padres? ¿El amo tenía razón?

—Si Akira, Sesshomaru esta en lo cierto, el no mató a mis verdaderos padres, a mis padres los mató un youkai, hace muchos años, llamado Kaito —le informé, y mis palabras salieron con un deje de tristeza, y no pude evitar recordar las palabras de mi madre, su historia…

—Vaya, ¿Cómo supiste todo eso? —me preguntó Akira, un tanto sorprendida por lo que le había dicho.

—Soñé con mi verdadera madre, y ella me explicó todo, su nombre es Midoriko —una sonrisa se formó en mis labios al pronunciar su nombre, ciertamente la extrañaba.

—Vaya… Algo sorprendente, lo bueno es que sabes lo que ocurrió, sabes la verdad.

—Si… —le susurré, para luego adentrarme en mis pensamientos al recordar lo ocurrido en la habitación de Sesshomaru, ¿acaso será Kaito el youkai que invadió las tierras de Sesshomaru? Si, ¿quién más seria? Además todo concordaba con lo que mi madre me había dicho, Kaito ha llegado.

—Akira, ¿tu puedes sentir la presencia de algún youkai en las tierras de Sesshomaru? —le pregunté, intentando confirmar lo que mi mente había deducido.

—Mm, en este momento no, quizás si me concentro podría sentirlo.

—¿Podrías concentrarte y decirme si sientes alguna presencia? —pronuncié mi petición, y ella movió la cabeza en afirmación. Se poso en mi ventana, y miró el bosque con determinación, concentrada…

—Si Kagome, hay una youkai en el territorio del amo, pero esta algo lejos, podrá llegar al amanecer al castillo.

Me estremecí un poco al escuchar sus palabras, ciertamente ese youkai tendría que ser Kaito…

—Vaya, tiene un gran poder, pero ¿cómo sabes que había un youkai aquí?

—Yo estaba en la habitación de Sesshomaru —al decir esas palabras Akira me miró con una sonrisa algo traviesa y picará. —Hablando —le aclaré, para que no pensará lo que no era. —Y dijo de repente que había sentido la presencia de un youkai en sus tierras.

—¿Y tu sabes quien es ese youkai? —me preguntó algo confundida por mi actitud y mis palabras.

—Estoy segura de que es Kaito, Akira el viene por mi en busca de venganza, me quiere matar.

—¡¿Venganza de que?! —me preguntó algo altera por lo que le había dicho.

—Mi madre mató a los youkais que conformaban su grupo, Kaito era el líder, y al saber que mi madre los mató, el cobró venganza, pero mi madre solo estaba cumpliendo con su deber de sacerdotisa, que es proteger a las aldeas.

Akira quedó perpleja al escuchar mis palabras, mirándome con preocupación, pero no me decía nada, y asumí que esta divagando en su mente.

—¿El amo Sesshomaru sabe?

—Sí, pero no me dijo nada —con cierta molestia le contesté su pregunta, recordando la actitud de Sesshomaru, tan indiferente, pero ciertamente no era algo para sorprenderme, típico de Sesshomaru.

—El hará algo, no dejará que nada malo te pase.

Rodé los ojos y suspiré fastidiada, ah decir verdad no creo que necesite la ayuda de Sesshomaru.

—Akira, voy a dormir, siento que mañana va a hacer un día largo y duro.

—Si, así parece. Buenas noches Kagome.

Me despedí de ella para posteriormente recostarme en mi cama. Ciertamente estaba algo asustada, y nerviosa, ¿qué pasará? ¿Será Kaito? Si era él, lo enfrentaría, no dejaré que me haga daño, se lo prometí a mi madre. Mis parpados lentamente se cerraron, y perdiendo la noción del tiempo, caí en el mundo de los sueños.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

"_Ese youkai se llama Kaito, y viene por mí en busca de venganza… Quiere matarme"_, recordaba una y otra vez las palabras de la humana, sintiendo molestia en mi interior pues realmente yo no sabía nada de lo que esta ocurriendo. Al sentir su presencia en lo profundo del bosque, tenté con ir a buscarlo y acabar con el por la osadía de invadir mi territorio, pero podía percibir un gran poder proveniente de el youkai, hace años que no me enfrento con una oponente digno de mi fuerza, quizás este tal Kaito sea lo que he estado esperando, esperaré a que llegue, al paso en que viene llegará al amanecer, más tarde al medio día. Y realmente veré si es el youkai que la humana dice.

Pero de algo estaba seguro, Kagome no saldrá herida, lo mataré.

Un gruñido se desprendió de mis labios al darme cuenta de que había pronunciado en mi mente el nombre de la humana, realmente indignante, nuevamente su nombre se coló en mi mente en una acción impropia de mi. Pero la verdad es que sentí ¿Satisfacción? ¿Alegría? ¿Celos? Al pensar en su nombre.

—Estupideces —susurré con el ceño fruncido, mis pensamientos no estaban acorde conmigo y la razón.

"Quizás todo sea por orgullo…" Un nuevo pensamiento invadió mi cabeza, y no sabía si era igual o peor al anterior, realmente ridículo. Me dispuse a descansar, era lo mejor, quizás era lo que necesitaba para que la humana desaparezca de mi mente…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Un suspiro lleno de fastidio escapa de mis labios, mientras le hecho un vistazo al cielo estrellado. Realmente estaba hastiado de tanto caminar y todo por encontrar a la hija de Midoriko. Pero mi espera había acabado, estaba a unas horas del castillo donde ella residía. Debo admitir que me sorprendió de gran manera al ubicar su paradero en ese lugar, sabía que el youkai dueño de estas tierras, llevaba por nombre Sesshomaru, un daiyoukai realmente fuerte, frío y cruel, indiferente ante el mundo, pero estas palabras no eran objeto para que yo me pudiese intimidar ante él. Si la hija de Midoriko resultaba ser su mujer, significa que tengo que enfrentarlo, y así lo haría.

Realmente estaba ansioso por llegar al dichoso castillo, hace años que no me enfrentaba en una pelea digna, y quizás ese tal Sesshomaru sea el oponente que buscaba, me puede servir como un entrenamiento o calentamiento antes de acabar con la hija de Midoriko, ¿cómo es que era su nombre?

—Kag… —no recordaba con exactitud su nombre, hace años que deje de pensarlo y empecé a recordarla como la hija de Midoriko. Murmuré un par de veces ciertas incoherencias, hasta que por fin, su nombre salió de mis labios. —Kagome —pronuncié seguro, con una sonrisa en mis labios.

Mientras caminaba directo al castillo, en mis pensamiento me encontraba, ya llevaba varios horas caminando, el amanecer no tardaría, solo era cuestión de minutos. A mi mente llegó la pregunta de ¿Cómo seria mi enfrentamiento con Sesshomaru o Kagome? Quizás sea interesante. Pero no perdería mucho tiempo, a la primera oportunidad que tenga mataré a la hija de Midoriko, no me importa si no veo al dueño de estas tierras.

El sol empezaba a alumbrar el bosque y gracias a este pude visualizar un castillo a lo lejos, ciertamente era elegante, con una sonrisa victoriosa en mis labios apresuré mi paso hacia él, a mi velocidad de youkai me tomaría dos horas en llegar, o menos.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Bajo la sombra de un árbol me encontraba, viendo el hermoso amanecer, había madrugado como pocas veces lo hacía, quizás por que la presencia de ese youkai en las tierras de Sesshomaru me tiene algo inquieta. No había nadie en el jardín, ni siquiera Kaoru, ciertamente era muy temprano aun.

La imagen de Sesshomaru llegó a mi mente, sintiendo muchas emociones que solo él provocaba, pero ¿Qué haré?, ¿qué haré con este amor?, ¿expresarlo?, ¿confesarlo? No, eso no era posible, Sesshomaru jamás admitirá que siente algo por mí también, por que así es, ayer intentó besarme nuevamente y yo como tonta me iba a dejar, pero no puedo negarme ante lo que siento, me he enamorado de él…

Al ver el sol posado en lo más alto del cielo, la idea de practicar con el arco cruza por mi cabeza, y así lo decido. Me levanto para ir a buscar mi arco con sus respectivas flechas pero una voz a mi espalda detiene mi paso…

—¿Vas a huir de mi, Kagome? —fría, serena y amenazadora son las descripciones que a mi mente llegó al escuchar tan irreconocible voz.

Rápidamente volteo mi cuerpo, y mis ojos demuestran sorpresa al ver frente a mí a un youkai de alta estatura, piel blanca pálida, ojos rojos, cabello azul oscuro que le llegaba más abajo de la cintura, y dos franjas color azul oscuro en cada mejilla. Realmente sus ojos parecían un mar de sangre, llenos de maldad y hasta odio, se podía sentir un aura maligna alrededor de él, acaso…

—¿Quién eres? —le pregunté mirándolo con desconfianza, pero obvio estaba que no me iba dejar intimidar.

—Mmm, bueno que sepas mi nombre no afectará en nada, así que te lo diré. Mi nombre es Kaito.

Mis ojos demostraron sorpresa, pero rápidamente mi semblante cambio poniéndome a la defensiva, le miré molesta, con frialdad y pude sentir en mi interior cierto odio hacia su persona.

—Así que tu eres Kaito, se todo sobre ti y también se porque estas aquí.

—Oh, eso me facilita las cosas, no tendré que dar explicación. ¿Sabes? Cuando venia camino para acá, quise tener un buen enfrentamiento contigo o con Sesshomaru, dueño de estas tierras, pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza me ha invadido, así que terminaré esto rápido.

—¿Y piensas que será así de fácil? No me dejaré —con mi voz retadora solté esas palabras, pero necesitaba urgentemente mi arco y flechas. Rápidamente me voltee y miré la habitación en donde estaban las armas. No debía perder más tiempo, corrí hacia ella, con la esperanza de llegar. Pero mi camino fue abruptamente detenido por Kaito, que se posó frente a mí con el ceño fruncido.

—No pensé que fueras cobarde, por mi mente cruzó el pensamiento de que habías poseído la valentía de tu madre, aunque no le sirvió de nada.

Una fugaz mirada llena de odio le dirigí a Kaito, pero tenía que pensar en algo, ¡¿qué hago?! Nadie estaba en el jardín, la habitación donde las armas residían estaba muy lejos y el youkai no me dejará ir hacia allá. La mala suerte había hecho acto de presencia.

—Mm, me parece raro que nadie este por aquí pero mejor para mí, terminaré esto rápido.

Retrocedí ante su mirada amenazadora, ¿realmente estaba derrotada? No, eso no era posible. Algo tengo que hacer, no podía morir se lo había prometido a mi madre y también tendría que hacerlo por mi y…

—Lastima que una belleza como tu, deba morir. La culpa es de tu madre.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por sus palabras, haciendo que me molestará más, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que la culpa era mi madre? ¡Maldito youkai!

—¿La culpa es de mi madre? Tus youkais estaban destruyendo una aldea humana, mi madre solo estaba protegiendo a los suyos.

—No me interesa, ¡vengaré la muerte de los míos! —exclamó molesto mientras sujetó mi cuello con fuerza, sus finas garras rosaban mi piel amenazando con atravesar mi cuello, en un intento de separarme de él, posé mis manos en su brazo y forcejee pero era esfuerzos en vano ¿De verdad moriría así? Si tan solo supiera dominar mi poder espiritual.

—Últimas palabras, Kagome —me dijo fríamente, y vi como se formó una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. ¿Así acabaría todo? ¿El ganaría? ¡No eso no era posible! Dejé mi orgullo aun lado, y desee que Sesshomaru estuviese aquí, ¡¿Dónde estaba?! ¡¿Acaso no ha sentido la presencia de Kaito?!

—Sesshomaru —susurré.

—Mm, curioso.

Vi en sus ojos la determinación de desgarrar mi cuello con sus afiladas garras, cerré los ojos en espera del dolor, en espera de lo que seria mi muerte. Madre, te fallé, lo siento pero el youkai es astuto y no poseo ni mi arco ni mis flechas. Sabia que el llegaría fue un gran error no poseer mi arma y…

Detuve mis pensamientos, habían pasado unos segundos y aun no sentía dolor, pero lo raro es que Kaito seguía sujetando mi cuello, aunque su agarre empezaba a debilitarse. Abrí rápidamente mis ojos logrando ver el rostro de Kaito contraído, con una mueca de dolor, ¿qué había pasado? Me soltó abruptamente al instante que un gruñido salía de su boca.

—¿Qué? —murmuré mientras sobaba mi cuello, para luego ponerme de pie. Y ahí fue cuando caí en lo que había ocurrido.

Miré algo sorprendida y molesta al portador de aquel látigo que había dado contra la espalda de Kaito, muy molesta pasé por el lado de Kaito posándome al frente del youkai, mirando con molestia su presencia.

—¡¿Se puede saber donde estabas?! —grité, sintiendo la necesidad de golpearlo y abrazarlo a la vez.

—Hmp, quédate atrás —ignorando mi pregunta me ordenó, y le miré más molesta que nunca. ¿Quién se creía?

—Así que tú eres el gran youkai lord de estas tierras, realmente esperaba tu presencia, pero mi problema es con ella no contigo.

Sesshomaru no le dijo nada, y nuevamente sacó su látigo dispuesto a atacar a Kaito, que esta vez fácilmente lo esquivó. El por su parte se abalanzó sobre Sesshomaru con sus garras en alto, ataque que Sesshomaru esquivó con facilidad también.

Atónita veía la pelea que entre ambos youkais se desataba, realmente era una pelea de garras, muy pareja a mi parecer, ninguno de los dos youkais estaba herido y ambos esquivaban los ataques contrarios con mucha facilidad. Pero yo no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, aproveché esta oportunidad para buscar mi arco; corriendo me dirigía a la habitación pero en el camino me crucé con Kaoru.

—Oh Kagome he sentido la presencia de una youkai, ¿estas bien? —me dijo muy preocupado mientras me examinaba con la mirada.

—Si estoy bien. Ese youkai es Kaito y esta luchando con Sesshomaru, Kaoru acompáñame a buscar mi arco y flechas.

—Si claro.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, sin perder tiempo agarre mi arco, mientras Kaoru me entregaba las flechas, al instante que abandonaba dicha habitación para dirigirme al lugar de la batalla. Una vez que hago acto de presencia, mis ojos captan como Kaito es lanzado con mucha fuerza al piso, gracias a un puñetazo que Sesshomaru le brindó. Lo después ocurrido paso muy rápido, apenas pude captarlo con mis ojos, Kaito con suma molestia desenvainó la espada que en su obi descansaba, mostrando que alrededor de la misma una aura color negra la rodeaba, llena de maldad, ah decir verdad. Con un ágil y rápido movimiento lanzó un ataque a Sesshomaru, quien sorprendentemente no pudo esquivarlo, y por la fuerza del mismo, en el bosque se adentró.

—¡Sesshomaru! —grité horrorizada.

Ese youkai le había propinado un buen golpe a Sesshomaru, y temí que estuviese gravemente herido, aquella espada realmente se veía poderosa. Posé mi mirada en Kaito quien miraba el bosque con una mirada victoriosa en sus labios. Mi preocupación creció al ver que Sesshomaru no llegaba, ¿acaso Kaito lo había vencido? Imposible. Sesshomaru no puede estar derrotado, eso nunca.

—Mmm, pensé que era un oponente mucho más fuerte, veo que me equivocado. Lástima.

Llena de molestia tomé la posición para dispararle una de mis flechas, una vez que tenía el objetivo en la mira, le disparé con precisión, pero Kaito la esquivo con cierta facilidad, sin hacerle ningún daño, pero no me podía dar por vencida, con otra flecha le apunté, flecha que nuevamente esquivo fácilmente.

—Kagome, lanzarle flechas de ese modo no ayudará en nada —me habló Kaoru, deteniendo la flecha que nuevamente estaba por dispararle.

—Pero, ¿qué hago? —desesperante sonó mi voz, aturdida estaba ante la situación.

—¡Estúpida! Una simple miko no podrá vencerme —las palabras de Kaito hicieron que captaron mi atención y temblé. Llena de horror me encontraba al ver como una ola de energía demoniaca que de su espada se había desprendido se dirigía hacia mí, me era posible esquivarlo, mi rapidez que como una humana poseía, no era suficiente.

Por impulso cerré los ojos, preparándome para lo que sería un potente ataque, quizás lo último que pueda percibir antes de partir al más allá, porque claro estaba que no podría sobrevivir a la magnitud del ataque. Pasaron unos segundos y nada se escuchaba, se podía sentir un perturbador silencio en el lugar, ¿acaso había muerto? Pero no había sentido dolor.

Abrí los ojos abruptamente mirando a mi alrededor algo desorientada, encontrándome con la mirada de Kaito quien se veía algo sorprendido y desconcertado, seguí su mirada y mi respiración volvió entre cortada al visualizar frente a mi un cuerpo tendido en el duro piso, y mi corazón latió desenfrenadamente al ver mucha sangre alrededor.

Atónita ante los que mis ojos veían solté el arco, y paso lento me acerque al cuerpo que a unos cuantos pasos de mi se encontraba, me arrodille y mis ojos se cristalizaron, temí lo peor.

—Kaoru… —susurré una vez que puse su cabeza en mis piernas, el nombrado abrió lentamente los ojos, y a través de estos pude percibir lo débil que estaba.

—Kagome... —me nombró en un susurro débil, apenas pude escucharlo.

—No hables Kaoru, te pondrás bien, te curaré —le dije mientras varias lagrimas rodaban por mi mejilla, cayendo lentamente sobre el rostro de Kaoru. Me maldije internamente al no saber utilizar mis poderes espirituales para curarlo.

—No Kagome, a pesar de que soy un youkai, no resistiré, fue un golpe mortal —me hablaba en susurros y su voz cada vez se hacía más débil, yo estaba desesperada por sus palabras, ¿qué podría hacer?

—No hables más Kaoru, no gastes energía. Buscaré la manera de curarte, nunca debiste interponerte entre el ataque y yo —culpable me sentía, mientras intentaba desesperadamente quitar la sangre de su rostro.

—¿Y permitir que mueras? Eso nunca, jamás me perdonaría si algo malo te ocurriera… Kagome, sé que sientes algo especial por Sesshomaru, te has enamorado de él, eso pude notarlo, como también pude darme cuenta de que el amo siente algo especial por ti —se detuvo para agarrar aire y recobrar la poca fuerza que le quedaba, estuve a punto de decirle que se detuviera que no hablara más pero su voz me detuvo —Me iré tranquilo porque sé que el amo te protegerá. Kagome nunca olvides que te amo.

Mi llanto se hizo más fuerte al escuchar sus palabras, eran muchas emociones, primera vez que me decían "te amo" y me sentí muy mal al no corresponder su amor, por un impulso pose mis labios sobre los suyos, formando un suave beso que Kaoru débilmente correspondió, me separe de el con lagrimas en los ojos y mi desesperación se volvió mayor al ver como Kaoru cerraba sus ojos lentamente con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¡No, Kaoru, no! ¡Abre los ojos por favor! —desesperada le gritaba, mientas abrazaba su cuerpo que empezaba a tornarse frío. —¡No te mueras Kaoru! —Posé mi cabeza en su pecho con la esperanza de escuchar su corazón latir, con sentir su leve respiración, pero no, la verdad era otra. Su cuerpo frío, su nula respiración y su detenido corazón, confirmaron mi mayor temor.

Kaito había matado a Kaoru.

.

No me regañen por lo ocurrido, pero ya tenía toda la historia en mente :$ Lamento mucho si la continuación esta falta de emoción pero la verdad no soy buena escribiendo peleas y eso, mis disculpas. Igual espero que les haya gustado.

¿Saben? La historia esta en sus capítulos finales, ups :$

Gracias a todos :3


	26. Chapter 26

Holaa! Mil disculpa por la demora, pero realmente me estanque un poco :s No tenía inspiración para continuar esta historia. Pero aquí esta la continuación, espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por el apoyo :3

Advertencia:¿Ooc? Creo que sí :$ Y quizás falto de emoción.

**Condenados/ (Sesshomaru&Kagome)**

**CAPITULO 26.**

Abrazo con fuerza el cuerpo sin vida de Kaoru, aun asimilando lo que había ocurrido, ¿por qué? Me preguntaba innumerables de veces, mientras las lágrimas seguían rodando por mis mejillas. ¿En qué momento todo se volvió tan trágico? Realmente todo había ocurrido muy rápido, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, a exclamar, a reprochar, a gritar, simplemente tendría que aceptarlo, pero no, la muerte de Kaoru no será en vano, la vengaré junto con la de mis padres. Kaito ha hecho demasiado daño y deberá pagar por sus acciones. Odio, esa sola palabra describe lo que siento por él y así siempre será.

—Bueno, eh de admitir que hermosa escena, pero basta de sentimentalismos. No te salvarás de mi próximo ataque Kagome, pues ya no hay nadie que estorbe —me habla con un aire victorioso, y en sus labios se posa un sonrisa maliciosa.

Con mucho cuidado coloco el cuerpo de Kaoru en el suelo, para luego ponerme de pie y mirar a Kaito con mucha rabia, con odio y repugnancia. Recuerdo sus palabras _"ya no hay nadie que estorbe" _Y miro a mi alrededor un tanto preocupada, pues ¿Dónde esta Sesshomaru? No pude evitar sentir una gran opresión en mi pecho al pensar que le había ocurrido algo, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que se interno en el bosque.

Noto como Kaito levanta su espada dispuesto a con un solo ataque acabar con mi vida, pero no lo daría el gusto. Rápidamente giré mi cuerpo al lugar donde el arco se encontraba, y con un ágil y rápido movimiento logró tenerlo en mi poder.

Aquella ola de energía maligna se dirige hacia mi, no hay tiempo de esquivarlo, mi única opción era enfrentarla. Tenso la cuerda del arco una vez que la flecha apunta en dirección a la energía maligna, decidida y esperanzada disparo, rápidamente esta se torna con mi energía espiritual. ¿Mi objetivo? Es que aquella ola de energía maligna se purifique una vez que mi flecha se adentre en ella.

Mis ojos se abren en sorpresa y mi mirada se torna llena de terror, ¡no funciono! Mi flecha se perdió ante tanta energía maligna, y solo una explicación había para eso, mis poderes aun no eran suficientes. Cierro mis ojos y cubro mi rostro con mis manos a la espera del ataque, que solo tardaría unos segundos en llegar.

Abro mis ojos abruptamente al sentir como alguien me toma por la cintura, apegándome con fuerza a su cuerpo, y por unos segundos mis pies se despegan del suelo, y asumo que quien me ha sujetado por la cintura ah saltado, lejos del peligro.

Poso mis manos en el pecho de quien me ha salvado y levanto mi cabeza con cierta confusión. No lo puedo evitar, mi piel se eriza y me estremezco en sus brazos al ver sus ojos.

—Sesshomaru… —susurró con cierto miedo. Sus hermosos ojos dorados se habían tornado a un rojo lleno de ira.

Al escuchar como susurra mi nombre, recupero mi postura y me tranquilizo, mis ojos vuelven a la normalidad, pero la rabia que siento va en aumento. Miró a Kaito con frialdad, ¿cómo pude dejar me lastimara de gran manera? Ridículo, había bajado la guardia y por ende me tomo algo de tiempo recuperarme.

A mis oídos llega el sonido de un sollozo, logrando captar mi atención. Se de donde proviene, así que lentamente bajo mi cabeza, logrando ver como la humana se aferra a mi destrozada armadura…

—¿Estas bien? —no puedo evitar preguntarle con voz preocupada al ver en su rostro rastros de sangre, agudizo mi olfato y cierta sorpresa me invade al notar que aquella sangre no es de ella.

Ante mi pregunta ella asiente pero su llanto no cesa, ¿por qué llora? ¿Tendrá miedo? No podía reprocharle o culparla, pues ella estaba al borde la muerte.

—Temí perderte a ti también —me susurra con cierto tartamudeo.

Me quedo en silencio un momento analizando sus palabras, ¿también? ¿Qué significaba eso?

—¿También?

Mi pregunta logra captar su atención, haciendo que su mirada se pose sobre la mía por unos instantes, su sollozo aumenta, y abruptamente se separa de mí, posando una mirada llena de odio en Kaito. Jamás la había visto así.

—Kaito mato a Kaoru… ¡lo mato! —exclamó llena de ira, al instante que limpiaba sus lagrimas con cierta brusquedad.

Fruño el ceño al escuchar sus palabras, y miro a mí alrededor logrando visualizar el cuerpo de Kaoru inerte en el suelo, confirmando que las palabras de la humana son verdaderas. Miro a Kaito con frialdad mientras desenvaino a bakusaiga y posiciono a la humana detrás de mí, claro estaba que esta vez no me dejaría vencer y la protegería, pero sobre todo que acabaría con la vida de Kaito.

El en el aire se puede sentir la tensión del lugar, tanto que mi piel se eriza por momentos, Kaito y Sesshomaru se miran con frialdad, y ambos están en posición de ataque con espada en mano.

Mis ojos se cierran en un parpadeo, una acción rápida e inconsciente, pero impactada me encuentro ahora al ver que ambos youkais han empezado a pelear, ¿en qué momento? Me pregunto un tanto desorientada por lo que mis ojos ven. Lo que antes había sido una pelea de garras ahora se ha tornado a una pelea de espadas, igual o más pareja que la anterior. Ambos youkais blanden sus espadas con confianza, muy parejos están y algo tengo que hacer, de brazos cruzados no me puedo quedar.

Levemente me tambaleo producto de la explosión de que se ha efectuado, y he de suponer que el ataque de Sesshomaru y Kaito se han encontrado, vuelvo mis ojos a la pelea y noto como Kaito levanta su espada contra Sesshomaru, y de ella se desprende su acostumbrada aura maligna, Sesshomaru sin perder tiempo también levanta su espada, y a diferencia del aura maligna color negra de Kaito, la de Sesshomaru es color verde, explosiva y destructiva.

Ambos ataques se encuentran en un punto medio de la distancia que los separa, la explosión se hizo presente al contacto de ambas energías, y nuevamente me tambaleo, el singular, peligroso y potente ataque se repite constantemente, obteniendo el mismo resultado, ¿lo peor? Es que Kaito no sale herido, su espada lo protege.

¡Eso es! ¿Qué sería de Kaito sin su espada? La respuesta estaba clara y lo que yo tenía que hacer también.

Tomo la posición enseñada por Kaoru, mí vista esta posada en el objetivo, mi mente despejada, tenso la cuerda del arco con confianza y apunto con determinación a la espada de Kaito. A mi mente llegan recuerdos ligados a todas aquellas personas que han sido victimas de tan despreciable youkai, mis padres biológicos las personas que cuidaron de mi aun sabiendo que yo no era su verdadera hija, también llega a mi mente el rostro de Azumi, de Yuri, de Akira, de Sesshomaru y de Kaoru. Una lágrima traicionera escapa por mi mejilla, procedo a suspirar para tranquilizarme y no decaer, no era el momento, necesitaba ser fuerte por un momento para darle fin a todo esto.

Kaito levanta su espada, es mi oportunidad y no puedo fallar. Siento como la energía fluye dentro de mi, hasta concentrarse en la flecha, noto como esta empieza a brillar levemente, es mi energía espiritual que ah envuelto la flecha. Con fuerza, determinación y precisión disparo, mi flecha rápidamente se torna color morada, llena de mi energía espiritual, pero esta vez es diferente, se puede sentir, la flecha va con todo mi poder…

Un resplandor invade el jardín una vez que mi flecha ah dado con el objetivo y se puede apreciar como la espada de Kaito cambia de color, de un negro lleno de maldad, pasa a un gris opaco, sin poder alguno.

—¡Funciono! —exclamo contenta mientras en mis labios se dibuja una sonrisa victoriosa.

—¡¿Qué has hecho!? —Kaito me grita enfurecido, pero no me sorprende, sabía que reaccionaria así. —¡Acabaré contigo!

Cegado por la ira suelta su espada abruptamente, mientras intenta dirigirse hacia mi con sus garras lista para desgarrar mi cuerpo, pero solo un paso pudo dar antes de ser destrozado por el poder de la espada de Sesshomaru, quien no desaprovecho la oportunidad para acabar con el, un grito desgarrador fue lo último que a mis oídos llegó por parte de él antes de que su cuerpo se consumiera por el poder de Sesshomaru.

—Al fin… —susurro débilmente al instante que me tambaleo, producto de un mareo que ha invadido.

Mi vista se nubla, empiezo a ver borroso y por un momento todo se vuele negro, el mareo insiste y mis piernas ceden ante el, pero no llego a tocar el suelo gracias a unos brazos que me han tomado por la cintura y por instinto me aferro a ellos.

—Gracias… —susurro con apenas un hilo de voz, empiezo a debilitarme.

—Usaste todo tu poder —me dices mientras me cargas de manera delicada, y ciertamente no puedo evitar sorprenderme.

Ante tus palabras no me queda más que darte la razón, moviendo la cabeza en señal de afirmación, ciertamente use todo lo que poseía, algo peligroso ya que aun no acostumbro a usar una gran cantidad de energía. Mientras Sesshomaru camina conmigo en brazos, mis parpados no tienen la intención de abrirse, y la razón empieza a abandonarme, no podré evitarlo perderé la conciencia y…

A paso lento me dirijo a su habitación, claramente la humana necesita descansar. Su respiración lenta y los latidos de su corazón de manera pausada me confirman que ha desmayado, era de suponerse.

Una vez dentro de su habitación la recuesto en su cama, una extraña sensación me invade al verla así, tan frágil y delicada como siempre lo ah sido. Negar lo que había sentido cuando la vi expuesta al ataque de Kaito, era casi imposible, dentro de mis pensamientos tenía que admitirlo, por primera vez tuve miedo.

Si, miedo de perderla, ¿Por qué? No lo sé, ciertamente algo tan absurdo, tan impropio de mí, pero negar la realidad sería de cobardes.

Me siento al borde de su cama, y con mis ojos posados en su frágil figura la detallo como siempre lo he hecho pero, ahora la miro con posesividad y deseo, deseo de no perderla, deseo de protegerla, deseo de tenerla a mi lado por siempre.

Porque es mi humana, mi mujer, mi Kagome.


	27. Chapter 27

Hola! Aquí esta la continuación, muchas gracias por el apoyo *-* Espero que les guste :D

Advertencia: Es mi deber advertir de posible Ooc. Ah, les digo que en esta historia no va a haber lemon, ni nada parecido. La historia esta llegando a su capitulo final.

Muchas gracias. Espero que les guste el capitulo.

**Condenados/ (Sesshomaru&Kagome)**

**CAPITULO 27.**

Sentía el fuerte sol que el medio día otorgaba sobre mis parpados, que a pesar de estar cerrados, no protegían del todo mis ojos marrones, ya sin poder soportarlo más, los abro lentamente con cierta molestia, mientras por inercia me levanto de mi cama en un intento de alejarme de aquella molesta luz. Miro a mí alrededor intentando acostumbrar mi vista al panorama, que después de estar tanto tiempo en esta habitación, que la denominaba como mía, solo unos segundos me tomaba reponerme.

Un suspiro de mis labios escapó al instante que peinaba con mis manos, mi cabellera azabache, después de la pelea con Kaito había quedado con un aspecto terrible, y no era para menos, un baño es lo que necesitaba urgentemente, y así me dispuse a tomarlo. Mi aseo personal no tomaba más de una hora, siempre me colocaba un kimono sencillo de cualquier color, los kimonos de Akira eran tan bellos y me era difícil escoger, es por eso que, siempre me ponía el primero que mis manos tocaran.

Los recuerdos golpean mi cabeza, y una mueca de tristeza se refleja en mi rostro, lo ocurrido unas horas antes fue muy trágico y difícil de olvidar, la sorpresa también me invade al recordar como Sesshomaru me cargaba de manera delicada, algo no característico de él, difícil de creer, pero la realidad al fin, mis mejillas se tiñen de un rojo suave, lo que siento por Sesshomaru va en aumento, imposible de controlar, pero ¿Sesshomaru sentirá algo por mi? Una pregunta que tenía como respuesta la palabra "imposible", de eso segura estaba.

Otro suspiro escapa de mi boca, la enorme tristeza que estaba experimentando no tenía intención de desaparecer. A paso lento me dirijo al marco de mi ventana, intentando despejar mi mente por unos minutos, quizás ahora todo este en calma, quizás…

Me siento en ella con cierta incomodidad pues el sol da contra mi cuerpo, y poso mis ojos en el hermoso jardín, aunque ahora esta algo deteriorado no perdía su encanto, además logro ver como ciertos youkais intentan arreglar el jardín, con la intención de dejarlo igual o más hermoso que antes. También logro visualizar como dos youkais sujetan el cuerpo inerte de Kaoru, mis ojos se abren en sorpresa y el miedo se apodera de mí ser ¡¿A dónde lo llevan?! Me pregunto de manera desesperada y con cierta molestia.

Sin más tiempo que perder salgo de mi habitación encaminando al jardín con mucha rapidez, en el camino me encuentro a Akira, quien me mira con tristeza pero a la vez confusa por mi acción.

—Kagome…

Me intenta hablar, y lo entiendo, pues sé que tenemos mucho que conversar, pero ciertamente ahorita no era el momento.

—Akira, después hablamos.

No me detuve a escuchar su posible respuesta, el tiempo en este momento parecía ser valioso. Una vez que hice acto de presencia en el jardín, pude divisar a los dos youkais que cargaban el cuerpo de Kaoru, a paso apresurado me acerque a ellos, para pedir una explicación.

—¿A dónde llevan a Kaoru? —pregunto molesta mientras les dirijo una mirada retadora.

—Señora, son órdenes del amo Sesshomaru, debemos limpiar el cuerpo de Kaoru para después enterrarlo —me responde un youkai de cabellera morada, quien me miraba con cierta tristeza.

Una opresión se posesiona de mi pecho, y mis ojos se cristalizan, entendía las palabras del youkai, las órdenes de Sesshomaru eran acertadas y ciertamente es lo que se procedería a hacer en estos casos, pero no, la muerte de Kaoru no era algo yo había logrado poder asimilar, superar y aceptar.

—Pero... —susurré intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para detener sus acciones.

No podía aceptar que enterraran a Kaoru.

—Humana, deja que mis youkais se encargan de Kaoru —una voz fría y serena se escucha a mi espalda.

—Sesshomaru… —susurro al instante que giro mi cuerpo para quedar frente a él, y extrañamente pude sentir en la mirada de Sesshomaru cierta calidez, cierta comprensión.

—Tienes que aceptarlo —con voz suave, pausada y firme me habló.

—¡No! —exclamo dolida, mientras las lágrimas escapan por mis ojos, rodando por mis mejillas. —No…— susurro mientras le doy la espalda a Sesshomaru para posar mis ojos en cuerpo de Kaoru, aun cubierto de sangre y en un intento desesperado me abalanzo sobre el, provocando que ambos youkais soltaran al instante su cuerpo.

Arrodillada en el césped lloraba, abrazando con fuerza a Kaoru, no queriendo dejarlo ir, no queriendo aceptar la realidad. Mi respiración agitada, mis mejillas enrojecidas, mis ojos cristalizados y mi corazón latiendo desesperante, revelaban la situación en la que me encontraba.

—Humana, suelta a Kaoru —Sesshomaru que se poso frente a mí, me ordenó con voz clara.

Levante mi cabeza para mirarlo de manera decidida y retadora, ¿soltar a Kaoru? No, eso nunca, no me atrevía a creer que estaba muerto, y que nada se pudiese hacer. Lo miro detalladamente mientras divago en mi mente intentado encontrar una posible solución, pero la verdad, todo parecía indicar que una solución para este caso, no lo habría.

Bajo mi mirada lentamente por su cuerpo, y extrañamente detengo mi mirada en el obi de Sesshomaru, donde descansan dos espadas, una la reconocía, es la que había usado Sesshomaru para acabar con Kaito y la otra nunca la había visto, curiosamente nunca había visto a Sesshomaru desenvainándola. Hice memoria, y vagamente a mi mente llegaban recuerdos de la conversación que tuve con Akira hace tiempo, donde ella me contaba sobre la espada de Sesshomaru.

"_El amo heredó a una espada capaz de revivir cien muertos de un golpe"._

Una sonrisa esperanzada se cuela en mi rostro, ¿cómo no acordarme de esa conversación? Aquellas palabras que a mi mente llegaron, hicieron que la opresión en mi pecho desapareciera, y una viva llama de esperanza creciera en mi interior.

—Sesshomaru, sé que tienes una espada capaz de revivir a aquellas personas que han muerto.

Un gruñido escapa de mis labios al escuchar sus palabras, ni siquiera ella tenía que preguntármelo, su petición era clara, pero ¿le cumpliría su deseo? Sus ojos están posados sobre los míos, en su mirada se puede apreciar fácilmente el miedo que posee, pero también la determinación que la caracteriza.

Negarme era lo más obvio que haría en esta situación, pero hacerlo implicaba tener que soportar sus tediosas palabras, pues bien sabía que ella no se rendiría hasta que yo acceda.

¡Maldición! Estoy siendo dominado por una humana, que estupidez. Esto no tenía justificación, es más, ¿cómo era posible? Simplemente ridículo. Tragándome mi orgullo desenvaino a Tenseiga, noto como su mirada en cierto modo brilla, recobrando su color ante mi acción.

—Apártate —le ordeno.

Ella sin reclamar acata mi orden, quedando a unos centímetros del cuerpo de Kaoru. Agudizo mis ojos una vez que mi espada esta fuera de su funda y concentro mi atención en el cuerpo de Kaoru, pasa unos minutos y fruño el ceño, normalmente debería ver a los mensajeros del otro mundo intentando llevarse su alma, pero aquella escena no se reflejaba ante mis ojos, realmente no veía nada fuera de lo que otras personas pudiesen ver.

Medito unos segundos intentando buscar una explicación, pero solo una fracción de segundo me toma entender la situación. Un suspiro disimulado escapa de mis labios mientras procedo a guardar mi espada en su funda, pero noto como la humana me mira atónita ante mi acción.

—Es muy tarde, los mensajeros del otro mundo ya se han llevado su alma —le explico con voz tranquila.

Mi mirada se posa en ella, esperando su reacción algo histérica ante mis palabras, pero al parecer aun no logra asimilar lo ocurrido, pues permanece arrodilla en el césped con su mirada gacha, estática.

Un olor salino penetra mis fosas nasales, mientras ella lentamente levanta su mirada, quedando clavada en el cuerpo de inerte de Kaoru, en su mirada se puede apreciar la tristeza y melancolía que en este momento ella esta experimentando. Sin saber el porqué, no me gustaba verla así, siempre su imagen en mi mente se hallaba, pero cargada de una viva energía y fortaleza, una personalidad alegre y fastidiosa, la cual siempre me hastiaba y pocas veces me aturdía, pero aquella viva imagen ha sido sustituida por una humana cargada de tristeza y nada más.

—Llévense el cuerpo de Kaoru —ordeno a los youkais que permanecen de pie frente al cuerpo del youkai.

—¡No!

La humana reacciona ante mis palabras, abalanzándose nuevamente sobre Kaoru, realmente ya fastidiado me encontraba, ¿acaso no lo dejaría ir? Absurdo.

—Tienes que dejarlo ir. No se puede hacer nada más.

—No quiero, me duele dejar a Kaoru, el dio su vida por mi.

Más lágrimas brotan de sus ojos, mientras se aferra con fuerza al cuerpo del youkai. Que ella pudiese soltarlo no iba a ser tan sencillo. Intento tranquilizarme para buscar una posible solución, ser duro, frío y violento no parecía ser la mejor opción.

Maldiciéndome internamente por la posible solución que mí mente ha maquinado, me agacho frente a ella, mirándola con suavidad y tranquilidad, intentando transmitir con mi mirada cierta confianza.

—Lo sé… —le susurro serenamente. —Pero tienes que aceptarlo, Kagome —y en un intento por hacer que recapacite pronuncio su nombre, acompañado por una acción desconcertante, no propia de mi.

Mi mano acaricia suavemente su mejilla, limpiando sus lágrimas.

Ante su suave tacto contra mi mejilla enrojecida, me paralizo, mirándolo con sorpresa, y la sorpresa crece cuando lo escucho llamarme por mi nombre, realmente era la primera vez que Sesshomaru me llamaba por mi nombre, pues tanto tiempo en el castillo y solo la palabra humana utilizaba para dirigirse a mí.

Suspiro de manera intencional con mi vista clavada en sus orbes dorados, ciertamente preciosos, pero rápidamente la aparto pues temo perderme en ellos, su suave caricia se detiene cuando poso mis ojos en Kaoru, y logro ver como sus garras se alejan lentamente de mi rostro.

—Kagome… —me intenta hablar, pero sus palabras se cortan al ver como yo asiento con mi cabeza, interrumpiéndolo y dándole a entender que aceptaba sus palabras.

Con mucho esfuerzo me separo del cuerpo de Kaoru, para posteriormente ponerme de pie, una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla y una última mirada le dirijo a Kaoru para luego poner mis piernas en movimiento, abandonando el jardín sin mirar atrás.

"Kaoru, gracias por todo" Mentalmente le agradezco mientras a paso apresurado me dirijo a mi habitación, sé que donde quiera que el este, escuchará mis palabras de agradecimiento y el sabrá el inmenso amor que le tuve.

Porque un amigo como él, jamás podré encontrar.

—¡Kagome!

Detengo mis pasos al escuchar como mi nombre es gritado con un cierto deje de preocupación. Suspiro profundamente en un intento de calmarme, y con ayuda de mi mano derecha limpio las lágrimas que en mi rostro se encuentran.

—Akira… —le susurro mientras giro mi cuerpo para mirarla de reojo.

—Oh Kagome, me alegra mucho estés bien —me dice para posteriormente rodearme con sus brazos, y a mis oídos llega un leve sollozo que ella misma produce.

—Akira no llores, estoy bien, tranquila —acaricio su larga cabellera azulada, intentando tranquilizarla y hacerle entender que mis palabras era verdaderas.

—Vi toda la pelea Kagome, el amo Sesshomaru nos prohibió salir, pero lo vi todo.

—Ya veo, entonces ya sabrás que… —corto mis palabras al instante que mis labios, están por pronunciar lo que mi corazón aun no logra aceptar.

—Si Kagome, mis ojos presenciaron la muerte de Kaoru —me susurra con tristeza.

Yo al escuchar sus palabras, me aferro más a ella, abrazándola con fuerza, y sin poder evitarlo nuevas lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas, a mi mente llegaron todos los momentos vividos con Kaoru, como si de una película se tratara.

—Hey, tranquila. Yo entiendo todo lo ocurrido, la perdida de Kaoru me duele mucho, pero donde quiera que el este, seguro muy feliz se ah de encontrar, estoy segura de eso.

—¿Cómo estas tan segura?

—Porque tu estas bien Kagome, estas viva, y en eso se basaba su felicidad, en que tu siempre estuvieses bien. Pero para que él se sienta en paz, tu ya no debes estar triste, Kagome —me habla al oído de manera serena, tranquila pero segura de sus palabras.

Suspiro mientras me separo lentamente de su cuerpo, rompiendo su cálido abrazo, ciertamente sus palabras me reconfortan, sintiendo como una tenue energía me invade. Una leve sonrisa se forma en mi rostro, aunque es algo débil, es sincera.

—¿Estas bien? —me pregunta luego de unos minutos de silencio, en su mirada se puede notar su calidez y la confianza que ella siempre, a pesar de todo, transmite.

—Si Akira, estoy bien —hablo con seguridad y firmeza, mis palabras son verdaderas. —¿Y tú? —le pregunto con cierta preocupación.

—Estoy bien, Kagome —me responde segura de si misma. Sus palabras son verdaderas.

Ambas sonreímos con confianza, y luego de un breve silencio, caminos a mi habitación. Realmente me encuentro mucho mejor, mi energía y fuerza ha vuelto, y la viva personalidad que me caracteriza, no me abandona. Al estar frente a mi puerta, procedo a abrirla, para quizás, recostarme un rato y conversar con Akira.

Paralizada en el umbral de mi habitación me quedo, mi respiración se agita por momentos y mi corazón da un vuelco gigante, intento controlar mis emociones para que mis mejillas no se tiñan de rojo y me delaten.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunto con cierto nerviosismo.

Sesshomaru ha entrado a mi habitación, y se ha sentado en el marco de mi ventana, su mirada esta posada en mí, haciendo que me intimidara producto de la intensidad de la misma, pero logro tranquilizarme y no rendirme ante mis emociones y sentimientos.

—Con permiso —es la voz de Akira que se escucha junto a mí, logro ver como hace una pequeña reverencia para posteriormente retirarse de la habitación, dejándome sola con Sesshomaru.


	28. Chapter 28

**Condenados/ (Sesshomaru&Kagome)**

**CAPITULO 28. (Capítulo Final) **

—Sesshomaru —lo llamo una vez que la paciencia se me ha agotado, provocando que el perturbador silencio que se había apodera de la habitación, desaparezca.

El youkai de ojos dorados parece ignorar mi llamado, pues su mirada sigue posada en el inmenso ventanal, captando su completa atención, pretendiendo como si yo no estuviese en la habitación, dándole más importancia al bosque que a mi presencia.

Un bufido de molestia escapa de mis labios, al instante que suspiro profundamente, intentando calmarme, y no perder la poca paciencia que poseía, aunque esta estaba en peligro de extinción.

—Si no tienes nada que decirme, ¿podrías irte? Realmente quiero descansar, no ha sido un buen día —le digo con ceño fruncido, llena de molestia y un poco exasperada.

—¿Cómo estas? —una pregunta ha pronunciado, para luego retirar su mirada del bosque y posarla en mí, mirándome con frialdad pero a la vez con cierta calidez.

Ahora yo soy su punto de atención.

Unos segundos me toma procesar su pregunta, en mi cara se puede reflejar el desconcierto y la sorpresa que él me ha ocasionado. Ciertamente me resultaba extraño escuchar ese tipo de preguntas de la boca de Sesshomaru, su actitud y personalidad hacían parecer que esa clase de interrogantes en el vocabulario del youkai no existían. Pero claramente me equivoque.

—Estoy bien, gracias —le respondí de manera segura y firme, pero también con cierta tranquilidad y sutileza.

Lo deseaba pero me era imposible, aquella fuerza que unía nuestras miradas parecía no tener enemigo alguno que pudiese destruirla. Sus orbes dorados posados sobre los marrones míos, me hacían estremecer por momentos, su intensa y firme mirada sobre parecía estar examinándome, intentando encontrar en los míos, algún indicio que le indicara que mis palabras eran falsas, pero claramente nada iba a encontrar, mis palabras eran claras y transparentes. Un nuevo silencio se planta en la habitación, pero esta vez no tengo la intención que dure tanto…

—Sesshomaru, si no tiene nada más que preguntarme, quiero de la mejor manera que te retires. Realmente quiero descansar —logrando con mucho esfuerzo apartar mi mirada de su presencia, giro mi cuerpo para abrirle la puerta y darle a entender que mis palabras son serias, pero estúpidamente me enredo con mis propios pies, perdiendo el equilibrio.

Por instinto un chillido escapa de mis labios, y cierro por inercia los ojos en espera del fuerte golpe que el suelo me iba a propinar, pero no, el golpe jamás llega. Unos brazos sujetan mi cintura con firmeza, poniéndome al instante de pie, evitando que mi cuerpo se estrelle de manera dolorosa con el duro suelo.

—Gracias —susurro una vez que mi cuerpo se encuentra junto a él, producto del fuerte agarre que ha ejercido en mi cintura.

—Hmp —es lo único que escapa de sus labios, para luego soltarme y por instinto yo me separo de él, con las mejillas enrojecidas levemente.

A pesar de que nuestros cuerpos ya no hacen contacto, mi nerviosismo no desaparece y la distancia que nos separa es mínima, a pocos centímetros nuestros rostros se encuentran y extrañamente ninguno de los dos da un paso atrás, o tiene la intención de alejarse.

Nuestras miradas están entrelazadas, mis mejillas están adornadas de ahora un intenso rojo, mi corazón late desenfrenadamente, mi respiración esta algo agitada, mis piernas tiemblan ligeramente y mis manos junto a mi cuerpo temblorosas están. Todo esto y mucho más lo provocaba la sola mirada de Sesshomaru.

Intimidada, sin escapatoria y derrotada me sentía. Algo tenía que hacer para romper aquel lazo invisible que unía nuestras miradas. Aunque algo confundida y extrañada estaba por la actitud de Sesshomaru, el quien dice odiarme me mira con serenidad y curiosidad, y en sus ojos se destella un cierto brillo, incapaz de descifrar.

—¿Qué quieres, Sesshomaru? —le pregunto, y en mi voz se puede notar el nerviosismo que en este momento poseía.

—A ti… —me susurra con un deje de posesividad en su voz.

Abrí los ojos de manera brusca, atónita y perpleja ante sus palabras, ahora me encontraba. Mi respiración y mi corazón se agitan a más no poder al ver claramente, como Sesshomaru lentamente empieza a romper la poca distancia que nos separa.

Solo escasos centímetros impiden que nuestros labios hagan contacto, escasos centímetros que yo misma me encargo de desaparecer. Un leve rose es el primer contacto que nuestros labios experimentan, y por instinto nuestros ojos se cierran lentamente, un extraño hormigueo se posesiona de mi ser, mientras los labios de Sesshomaru se unen con los míos.

Perdiendo la noción del tiempo y el control de mis emociones, mis brazos rodean su cuello, y una tenue corriente eléctrica baja por mi espina dorsal cuando las manos de Sesshomaru se posicionan de mi cintura. El sonrojo en mis mejillas aumenta e internamente la felicidad me invade, me era imposible no sentirme feliz en este momento, mis manos por momentos juega con el fino cabello de Sesshomaru, al instante que siento como una de sus manos se posa en mi mejilla, acariciándola levemente provocando que tan delicado beso, se profundice.

Por una inmensa falta de aire, de mi parte, nuestros labios se separan lentamente, incapaz me encuentro de abrir los ojos y caer en la realidad, temiendo esta sea dolorosa y deprimente, pero una tímida sonrisa se cuela en mis labios al sentir el suave respirar de Sesshomaru sobre mi rostro. Temerosa abro los ojos encontrándome con la intensa mirada de Sesshomaru sobre mí, nuevamente son simples y pocos centímetros lo que impide que nuestros labios se unan otra vez, en una suave caricia.

Mis ojos se cristalizan levemente, un inmenso miedo se ha posesionado de mí ser, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué temo admitir y reconocer el gran amor que siento por Sesshomaru? Quizás porque temo no ser correspondida, si eso era, claro estaba, el, Sesshomaru un youkai orgulloso y frío, ¿podría estar enamorado de una simple humana? Dudaba de gran manera de una posible afirmación.

—_¿Qué quieres, Sesshomaru?_

—_A ti… _

Recuerdo mi pregunta y su clara respuesta, en ese momento sentí que sus palabras eran ciertas, verdaderas, entonces ¿Por qué seguir dudando? ¿Por qué no darme una oportunidad? Una sonrisa temerosa se asoma en mis labios, ¿Arriesgarme? Me pregunto internamente, meditando por unos segundos una respuesta, la que sería definitiva.

Si, correré el riesgo.

Lo podía sentir claramente, el nerviosismo y miedo que la humana estaba experimentado, perturbaba mis sentidos. Noto como su cabeza esta gacha, en un intento de esquivar mi mirada, pero también logro ver que su mirada esta clavada en un punto muerto del suelo, lo que me hace entender que ella esta divagando en sus pensamientos.

Solo escasos centímetros me separan de sus carnosos labios, e intento controlar el deseo por poseerlos, pero, ¿qué esta pasando conmigo? Mi actitud, mis pensamientos no estaban acorde con la razón, o mejor dicho, mi orgullo.

La humana esta haciendo estragos en mi interior, tiempo llevo luchando contra mis instintos, contra mi youkai interior, yo, el gran lord de las tierras del Oeste ¿Fijarme en una humana? Ridículo, pero cierto. Por primera vez tendré que dejar a un lado mi tan preciado orgullo, y ceder ante lo que la humana me ha hecho. Y así lo quería.

Padre, ahora comprendo cuando te enamoraste de una humana. Y quizás, este absurdo sentimiento no sea tan estúpido como pienso, quizás…

—Sesshomaru, ¿qué va a pasar con nosotros? —su tenue voz logra sacarme de mis pensamientos, haciendo que mi completa atención se centre en ella.

—¿A qué te refieres? Mi padre condeno nuestras vidas a estar juntos hasta el fin de nuestros días —le digo con serenidad.

—Lo sé, pero creo que nosotros debemos escoger si vamos a estar condenados a odiarnos o amarnos… —susurra con la cabeza gacha, intentando ocultar el suave rojo que adornan sus mejillas, pero un intento en vano, sus reacciones no pasan desapercibidas por mi.

—¿Tu qué escoges? —le pregunto al instante que levanto su cabeza con una de mis manos, para así mirarla fijamente y que ella corresponda mi mirada.

Sus ojos se abren con cierta sorpresa, y su cuerpo tiembla ligeramente ante mi delicado tacto. Un breve silencio se planta en la habitación a la espera de lo que será su respuesta.

—Yo… —hace una breve pausa, y un suspiro escapa de sus labios, logro ver como cierra sus ojos, intentando tranquilizar su acelerado corazón. —Prefiero estar condenada a amarte hasta el fin de mis días —murmura con voz baja al instante que sus ojos se abren lentamente, mirándome con determinación, el rubor en sus mejillas se intensifica y una sonrisa tímida se forma en sus labios.

Poso mi mano en su mejilla derecha, su respuesta fue una suave melodía para mis oídos, lo que ciertamente, anhelaba escuchar.

—Acepto —susurro contra sus labios, para luego unirlos en una suave caricia, significando que nuestra condena de amor, perdurará por siempre.

_Fin.  
49.373 Palabras._

* * *

Oh *-* De verdad espero que les haya gustado el final de la historia, a mi me gusto mucho escribirlo. Disfrute escribir cada capítulo, los hacia con esfuerzo y amor :3

De verdad mil gracias por el apoyo, realmente no me lo esperaba, sus "me gustas" y comentarios me motivaban e inspiraban. Agradecida estoy con todos ustedes *-* y también gracias a todos mejoré mucho escribiendo, ¿algún consejo que quieran darme? Estoy abierta para aprender :3

Bueno, me despido :* No me queda más que agradecerles por el inmenso apoyo que me brindaron. Ah *-* Los quiero :3

Saludos y gracias 3


End file.
